7: Historia de Terror
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Shaka y Lena fueron amigos alguna vez, pero ahora se detestan. Con sus aprendices enredados y los espías de Deimos acechando, estarán a punto de ver su mundo convertirse en una pesadilla salida directamente de un cuento de horror. Shaka x OC
1. 1: Prólogo

**HISTORIA DE TERROR**

I: PROLOGO

 _Recinto de las Amazonas, Santuario de Athena_

 _Año del Nacimiento de Athena_

El Santuario estaba preparándose para el nacimiento de Athena, el cual estaba pronosticado por el Patriarca dentro de unos días. Santos y amazonas entrenaban como si no hubiera mañana, listos para pelear y ganar sus armaduras. La mayoría de las armaduras doradas iban teniendo sus nuevos dueños. Incluso hubo varias sorpresas entre los contrincantes.

En el recinto de las amazonas no era diferente. Todas las aprendices estaban entrenando cada vez más duro para ganar alguna armadura y probarse dignas de ser llamadas santos de Athena.

-¡Más rápido, Lena!- dijo la amazona enmascarada a su estudiante. la miraba cruzando los brazos, con una pose estricta- ¡no lo estás haciendo bien!-

La pequeña aprendiz obedeció a su maestra y golpeó las tres enormes rocas que le habían presentado. Una por una las destruyó con relativa facilidad: las tres se desmoronaron y desintegraron por completo. Las otras aprendices y amazonas que estaban cerca la miraban, curiosas. Seguramente ella sería la siguiente en ganar una armadura, no había duda de ello. La pequeña se paró de manos y tumbó de dos fuertes patadas las columnas que estaban a su alrededor. Más de uno de los mirones comenzó a aplaudir, admirado. Una vez que terminó su rutina, ya chica se puso de pie como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa y sonrió mirando a su maestra, expectante.

El problema era que su maestra pensaba igual: no había sido gran cosa.

-Tardaste diez segundos más que la última vez, Lena- dijo su maestra, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara detrás de su máscara y bajara la cabeza en una expresión avergonzada- ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

La niña no respondió. Mantuvo su vista en el suelo, dando golpecitos al mismo con la punta de su zapatilla. Su maestra la evaluó con la mirada unos segundos, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, mocosa- dijo la maestra en tono severo- necesitas descansar. Necesito que estés lista para el entrenamiento de mañana. En un mes son las pruebas para las armaduras-

La niña se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-Pero maestra- dijo finalmente Lena- creí que las pruebas eran dentro de tres meses. El próximo mes solo son para los candidatos a armaduras doradas-

-De hecho…- dijo su maestra- tú vas a competir por la armadura dorada de Virgo-

Lena palideció, y fue evidente porque la sangre abandonó por completo toda su piel.

-Pero maestra, no estoy lista para eso- insistió Lena con voz asustada- no puedo competir por una armadura dorada. Es demasiado para mi-

-No te pregunté tu opinión- dijo su maestra- competirás por una armadura dorada, y ganaras-

-Pero…- dijo ella en voz baja.

Su maestra encendió su cosmo de manera amenazante, y Lena se interrumpió, dando un paso atrás. Pronto lo apagó de nuevo, y su maestra le dio la espalda.

-Mañana a las seis en punto, en el Coliseo, para continuar con el entrenamiento- dijo su maestra antes de retirarse- y en un mes vas a competir y ganar la armadura dorada de Virgo. Solo hay otro candidato: un chico recién llegado a Grecia y al Santuario. Y no vas a perder esta oportunidad-

Lena la vio alejarse, y una vez que desapareció de la vista, se dejó caer al suelo, rendida. El día de las pruebas seguramente la harían papilla, contra quienquiera que sea el otro candidato a la armadura por la que ella pelearía. Si tenía suerte. Suspiró. ¿Porqué su maestra insistía en hacerla competir por una armadura por la que no estaba lista aún?

Salió del recinto de las amazonas y se dirigió a la orilla del bosque. Una vez que estuvo a la sombra de los árboles, en uno de sus lugares favoritos, y con una cálida sensación en su piel, se dejó caer sobre el pasto y suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y olvidar por un momento el gran problema que tenía que enfrentar en menos de un mes.

¿Qué pasaría si perdía el combate de ese día?¿Se convertiría en un simple guardia del Santuario?¿la expulsarían de ahí? O podría escapar una noche, nunca lo sabrían. No, si la atrapaban, era una sentencia de muerte. Además, ella no era ninguna cobarde. O quizá podría…

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido?- dijo en voz alta y mandona un chico cerca a ella.

Lena dio un respingo de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, y se giró hacia el origen de la voz. Vio a un niño rubio de su misma edad, sentado en el pasto a unos pasos de ella, con sus ojos cerrados y en clara pose de meditación. Se incorporó sentada sobre la hierba, mirándolo de frente.

-¡Pero si no había dicho ni una sola palabra!- se quejó Lena, frunciendo el entrecejo bajo su máscara y cruzándose de brazos- y si mi presencia te molesta, te puedes ir a…-

-Piensas demasiado fuerte- le interrumpió el chico en un tono sabiondo- tus pensamientos son muy ruidosos-

-Y tú te quejas demasiado- dijo la joven aprendiz a su vez.

El chico curvó sus labios en una sonrisa sarcástica, sin abrir los ojos, que no hizo más que hacer enfurecer más a la chica.

-¿Y que me dices de ti, sabelotodo?- dijo Lena, sonriendo astutamente bajo su máscara- eres un sabiondo que no deja que haga un berrinche a gusto. ¿Eres así de metiche con todos, o solo con los que acabas de conocer? Seguramente eso te ganó muchas palizas con tus compañeros-

El chico no borró su sonrisa sutil, la cual hacía rabiar a Lena. Después de permanecer un rato en silencio, por fin la chica encontró la gracia al asunto y se echó a reír.

-Lamento ser tan grosera- dijo Lena, sonriendo bajo su máscara- tienes razón, estoy un poco preocupada. Me llamo Lena. Soy aprendiz de amazona-

-De eso me di cuenta- dijo el chico con su tono sabiondo- me llamo Shaka-

-Shaka- repitió Lena- y dime, ¿siempre eres tan irritante y sabiondo?- añadió, alzando las cejas, pero sonriendo.

Shaka no respondió. Lena se levantó de su sitio en el suelo, y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del chico Shaka, mirándolo con curiosidad. Él, por su parte, no se movió ni abrió los ojos, pero arrugó la frente levemente al notar que la niña seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-Me distraes, Lena. Yo solo quiero meditar en paz- dijo Shaka, levantando su rostro hacia ella, aún sin abrir los ojos. Lena rió en voz alta. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el pasto, tumbada boca arriba.

-De acuerdo, señor sabiondo- dijo Lena, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos- te dejaré concentrarte-

-Gracias- dijo Shaka sin dejar su tono sabiondo- quizá deberías intentarlo tú. Te podría ayudar a relajarte-

-¿Meditar? Nunca lo he hecho- dijo Lena, volviendo su cabeza hacia él- necesito que me digas como-

-No es difícil. Solo aclara tu mente de todo pensamiento- dijo Shaka en voz baja- respira hondo, y deja ir todos tus miedos-

Lena sonrió ante aquellas instrucciones, pero hizo lo que Shaka le dijo.

-Respira, concéntrate en como entra el aire a tus pulmones, y luego como sale- continuó Shaka.

Lena cerró los ojos disfrutando el viento fresco y el cálido sol que se filtraba entre las ramas. Shaka volvió a sonreír, y respiró hondo. Lena hizo lo mismo. Vació su mente de todo miedo y preocupación, y pasó el resto de la tarde relajándose. Incluso hubo un momento en el que Shaka entreabrió los ojos y la miró, para después sonreír levemente.

-¿Shaka?- dijo Lena.

-¿Sí?- dijo el chico rubio.

-Seamos amigos- dijo la chica. Shaka sonrió y asintió- ¿lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo- respondió Shaka.

Lena sonrió, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Abrió los ojos, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo, y se incorporó.

-¿Shaka?- dijo nuevamente la niña.

-Eres la persona más dispersa que conozco- dijo Shaka, sonriendo- ¿qué sucede?-

Lena se quitó algo de la muñeca. Era una pulsera roja de hilo que había hecho ella misma desde antes de ser llevada al Santuario de Athena. Se la ofreció a Shaka, quien parecía no entender lo que estaba haciendo Lena. Ésta tomó la muñeca del chico, y le amarró la pulsera.

-Esto será el símbolo de mi promesa, Shaka- dijo Lena, señalando la pulsera- de que seremos amigos siempre-

Shaka volvió a sonreír, y asintió. El chico sonrió y, a su vez, se quitó un collar de cuentas de color negro, y se lo puso a la niña.

-Es una promesa, Lena- dijo Shaka.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Un mes después_

Lena se ajustó su máscara tras respirar profundamente y prepararse para la pelea. Una pelea para la que, ella estaba segura, aún no estaba lista. Su maestra la miraba severamente bajo su máscara, con la silenciosa promesa de que no la perdonaría si fallaba en su intento de obtener esa armadura. La niña suspiró, esperando lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

El Patriarca llegó, seguido de su guardia y de algunos de los chicos que ya habían ganado sus armaduras. El santo de Sagitario y el santo de Géminis estaban de pie a los lados del Patriarca, mirándose entre ellos. El mayordomo del Patriarca, Gigars, anunció que ese día competirían por la armadura dorada de Virgo, y que solo hubo dos contrincantes.

Asustada, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, Lena dio un paso hacia la arena cuando Gigars pronunció su nombre. Tragó saliva dolorosamente y se preparó. Encendió su cosmo, una luz color rosada que la rodeó en contraste con su ropa negra de entrenamiento, los protectores plateados y sus cabellos castaños oscuros.

Su contrincante apareció frente a ella. Entre los gritos de la multitud que estaba en las gradas, no escuchó su nombre. Pero no necesitó escucharlo: lo reconoció tan pronto cuando lo vio. Sintió que, por un momento, su corazón se detuvo al verlo y su cosmo se apagó suavemente.

-No… tú no…- susurró Lena para sí misma, pero solo ella pudo escuchar su voz. Un escalofrío la recorrió, y sintió un vacío en el estómago. Su contrincante avanzó hacia ella, con su cosmo encendido y sus cabellos flotando en el aire. Shaka. Su amigo Shaka. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello y tocó las cuentas del collar que le había regalado.

Tan pronto como el niño entró a la arena, se sentó en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto.

-Lo lamento mucho, Lena- dijo Shaka en voz baja, hablando directamente a su cosmo, pues el ensordecedor ruido de la multitud parecía estar taladrando en los oídos de ambos- pero creo que tendremos que enfrentarnos-

Lena lo sabía. No tenían opción.

-¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto?- dijo ella, poniéndose en guardia.

-Lamentablemente tenemos que- respondió él.

Lena entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo la mirada de su maestra en su espalda. Sabía que no había marcha atrás. Tenía que pelear con Shaka, vencerlo y tenía que ganar la armadura. La niña suspiró y volvió a encender su cosmo. El niño encendió su cosmo de igual manera, y lanzó contra ella uno de sus ataques dorados. Lena brincó justo a tiempo, quitándose del camino de los destellos de cosmo. Shaka volvió a atacarla, y Lena volvió a evadirlo con un salto. Cuando iba a aterrizar, Lena dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo, y partió la tierra a la mitad, justo donde estaba sentado el niño. Éste se levantó y se retiró de ese sitio antes de que la tierra se lo tragara.

Un murmullo de asombro recorrió a todos en las gradas. Aioros de Sagitario, quien estaba de pie junto al Patriarca, alzó las cejas, asombrado, y Saga de Géminis dejó escapar un gruñido de aprobación.

Shaka se quedó de pie, mirando asombrado a Lena, mientras ésta intentaba recuperar el aliento. Nunca antes otro aprendiz lo había forzado a pelear de pie, mucho menos una chica. Lena encendió su cosmo otra vez, y ésta vez lo atacó con un rayo de luz rosado con algunos toques que resplandecían de color dorado. Todos los presentes exclamaron nuevamente asombrados al ver aquello.

El chico encendió su cosmo y la atacó con TENMA KOFUKU. El ataque rozó uno de los protectores de los brazos de Lena. Éste se desprendió del brazo, pero Lena logró evadir el resto del ataque. La chica rodó por la arena un par de veces, pero se levantó tan pronto como pudo. Su brazo chorreaba sangre, pero su mirada casi disparaba fuego.

-Eres asombrosa, Lena- dijo Shaka para sí mismo- lamento mucho lo que debo hacer-

El chico encendió su cosmo de nuevo, y la chica hizo lo mismo. Ambos se lanzaron idénticos ataques, que chocaron en el aire, a la mitad del camino entre ambos. Shaka y Lena los sostuvieron en el aire, justo a la misma distancia entre ambos. El balance de ambas fuerzas no cambió. Y fue entonces cuando Lena lo vio, la fuerza de Shaka se estaba terminando. Si seguía así, a Shaka se le iba a acabar la energía, y sería golpeado por la fuerza de ambos. Ella estaba a punto de ganar. Cuando el joven bajó los brazos y apagó su cosmo para retomar fuerzas, Lena hizo lo mismo. No lo atacó.

"No puedo, Shaka es mi amigo, no puedo…"

Lena casi pudo sentir la furia de su maestra, observándola desde las gradas del Coliseo. Suspiró y miró a Shaka de nuevo. Su cabeza comenzó a maquinar como podría vencer a Shaka sin lastimarlo. Sin terminar con él. Mientras lo pensaba, Shaka volvió a atacarla. Lena evadió el ataque de un salto, pero otro ataque la alcanzó cuando estaba en el aire, tirándola al suelo y haciéndola rodar en la arena. La chica se levantó, con su ropa empapada de sangre, dándole una sensación pegajosa y molesta.

El Coliseo observó en silencio.

-Ríndete- dijo Shaka. Esta vez Lena lo pudo escuchar con claridad gracias a que ni un alma hablaba en las gradas- estás herida. No puedes vencerme-

-No me voy a rendir- dijo Lena- vas a tener que dejarme fuera de combate-

-Oh, lo haré, te lo aseguro- dijo Shaka- por tratarse de ti, realmente quería evitarlo. Pero no me dejas opción-

Lena entrecerró los ojos, y casi se arrepintió de haber detenido su ataque cuando estuvo a punto de ganarle. Casi. Pero en su corazón sabía que, si hubiera vuelto a estar en la misma situación de nuevo, habría hecho lo mismo. Ese momento de piedad le iba a costar caro.

-Dame lo peor que tengas, Shaka- dijo Lena con seguridad- y yo haré lo mejor que tengo-

Shaka sonrió levemente, con una expresión triste. Ambos encendieron sus cosmos de nuevo, y todos en las gradas dejaron escapar una exclamación de asombro al ver que ambos mostraban idénticos cosmos dorados.

Lena disparó contra él, y Shaka apenas pudo evadir su ataque. Logró salir solo con una herida medianamente profunda en su pierna derecha. Shaka bajó la mirada a ver su herida. Lena lo iba a atacar, pero detuvo su ataque: no lo iba a atacar si estaba distraído.

-¡Shaka!- dijo Lena, haciendo que el chico levantara la vista.

-¡Por todos los dioses, Lena, acaba con él de una vez!- la chica dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su maestra, quien estaba realmente furiosa. Lena respiró profundo y se preparó. Levantó la vista, y Shaka había vuelto la mirada hacia ella. El chico había abierto los ojos.

-Lo lamento, Lena- dijo Shaka con una expresión triste en sus ojos- realmente lo lamento. Debiste haber terminado conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad, como dijo tu maestra. No debiste mostrar compasión-

Lena alzó las cejas de nuevo. Ambos se atacaron de nuevo, pero esta vez el poder no estaba balanceado. Shaka la estaba atacando con todas sus fuerzas, y Lena sabía que pronto recibiría toda la fuerza del ataque del chico y del suyo propio. La chica volvió a saltar, pero el ataque le dio en el costado. Lena salió volando, y cayó junto a una de las columnas.

-Ríndete ahora- dijo Shaka- ya no puedes ganarme-

Lena hizo una mueca de dolor. Se quitó la sangre que fluía de su cuello y trabajosamente se volvió a poner de pie. Shaka no cerró los ojos. La miró fijamente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: sacarla de combate sin lastimarla más.

-Lo lamento- susurró Shaka de nuevo. Lena suspiró. La mirada de Shaka se lo decía todo: la iba a volver a atacar.

Ambos encendieron su cosmo y se atacaron mutuamente con todo lo que tenían. Hubo una fuerte explosión en el Coliseo que hizo que todos los espectadores gritaran de asombro. Una vez que el polvo y el humo se disiparon, vieron que ambos aún estaban de pie, frente a frente, mirándose fijamente. Todos los espectadores miraron en silencio. Sangre fluía por los cuerpos de ambos casi de idéntica manera.

-Lo lamento, Shaka- susurró Lena.

-Yo también, Lena- respondió el chico rubio, apretando los puños, luchando por mantenerse de pie.

Ambos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie. Finalmente, Lena se dejó caer al suelo hacia delante, cayendo pesadamente sobre la arena, y no se levantó de nuevo. Shaka sonrió levemente, y se dejó caer también al suelo.

Ante este desenlace, el Patriarca se levantó. Anunció que había sido un combate muy reñido, pero que finalmente Shaka había ganado la armadura dorada de Virgo. Todo el Coliseo aplaudió y vitoreó la decisión. La maestra de Lena solo se puso de pie y, tras mirarla con desprecio bajo su máscara, abandonó el Coliseo.

Algunas amazonas se acercaron a ayudar a la chica herida. Estaba cubierta de sangre, con su máscara partida a la mitad, y una horrenda herida a la mitad de su rostro, que pasaba desde su frente, un lado de su nariz y parte de su mejilla. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de horribles heridas. La levantaron entre dos de ellas, y la llevaron de regreso al recinto de las amazona para atenderle lo mejor que podían.

Shaka, por su parte, sonrió agotado. Ya era un santo dorado.

x-x-x

 _Esparta, Grecia_

 _Año 10 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Christoffer estaba en una esquina, tumbado en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas. Su rostro estaba escondido entre sus brazos. No podía evitar llorar. Y mientras lloraba, algunos chispazos de cosmo se escapaban de su cuerpo. Había fallado. Greta había herido a Satu por su culpa: porque no había podido protegerla. Después de todo, solo era un niño de once años.

-Hey, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Satu, acercándose a él y poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Lo que pasó el otro día- dijo Christoffer- lo siento mucho, Satu. Debí haberte protegido-

Satu le dio una palmada en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

-Chris, nada de esto fue tu culpa, y lo sabes- le dijo en voz baja- tú y yo estamos atrapados aquí, y no tenemos la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado este año, ¿de acuerdo?-

Christoffer bajó los ojos con tristeza.

-¿De acuerdo?- dijo Satu. Christoffer asintió lentamente. Satu sonrió y lo abrazó. En ese momento, era un niño de su tamaño.

-No quiero estar aquí- dijo Christoffer, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Porqué no me dices como era tu vida antes?- dijo Satu- ¿tu familia?-

Christoffer permaneció con los ojos cerrados y sacudió la cabeza.

-No tengo familia- dijo Christoffer entre sollozos- ellos… me encontraron en un orfanato. Me sacaron a la fuerza, pero me escapé de ellos. Hasta que tú me salvaste, me volvieron a encontrar-

Satu sonrió tristemente, y acarició con cariño los cabellos rizados del niño. Suspiró. No pudieron continuar charlando, porque Greta entró a la habitación donde se encontraban los dos, seguidos de otras dos mujeres, ambas llevando cuatro o cinco libros cada una. Satu borró su sonrisa, y dio un paso atrás. Christoffer hizo lo mismo.

-Vaya, vaya, así que están buscando a su familia- dijo Greta, haciendo una señal a las otras mujeres para que dejaran los libros sobre la mesa- ¿porqué no te dedicas a practicar tus habilidades, Satu, en vez de estar hablando tonterías con este bueno para nada?-

Satu no respondió. Tomó la mano de Christoffer y le dio un apretón para tranquilizarlo.

-Fleur de Lys y Didrika se encargarán de vigilar que no uses tus habilidades contra nosotros- dijo Greta- si en algún momento se te ocurre hacerlo, tu querido amigo morirá, y destruiremos el anillo que te llevará hacia tu hermano-

Satu bajó la mirada tristemente. Las otras dos mujeres se echaron a reír, y se retiraron siguiendo a Greta. Una vez que quedaron solos, la chica comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre los volúmenes que le llevaron

-No tienes que hacer esto, Satu- dijo Christoffer en un susurro- podrías atraparlos a todos en uno de estos libros y huir-

-Pero sin el anillo, ¿cómo voy a encontrar a Oskar?- dijo ella- todos en mi familia creen que estoy muerta, o perdida para siempre. No me van a buscar. Además, ellos tienen a dos dioses de su lado. No, no puedo arriesgarme-

Christoffer suspiró, y comenzó a repasar los volúmenes. La Isla del Tesoro, El conde de Montecristo, Narraciones Extraordinarias; éste último con algunos dobleces en las páginas. La chica suspiró.

-¿Quisieras escuchar un cuento, Chris?- le dijo Satu. El chico se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonrió.

x-x-x

 _Año 13 del Nacimiento de Athena, durante la Guerra contra Hades_

 _Templo de Virgo_

Shaka levantó su rostro al sentir el malvado cosmo de los espectros de Hades acercándose al Santuario. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: tenía que morir para enfrentar al rey del Inframundo, y acompañar a Athena en su misión. Una misión de que sabía que no saldría vivo. El santo de Virgo se puso de pie y se dirigió al recinto de las amazonas.

Comenzó a caminar en el bosque. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, y Shaka sintió el cosmo de los enemigos acercándose. Suspiró. Tenía apenas unos minutos antes de que debiera regresar a su templo a defenderlo. Suspiró.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Shaka de Virgo?- dijo una voz femenina muy conocida.

-Vine a verte- dijo Shaka en voz baja- tengo algo que decir-

Lena salió de entre los arbustos. La niña que había conocido hacía trece años ahí mismo había crecido, y su cuerpo se había convertido en el de una mujer. Continuaba usando su ropa de amazona de color negro, excepto por las calzas rojas que usaba y un paño blanco en su cintura. Su máscara de plata estaba marcada de color morado en la mitad derecha de su rostro, justo en los sitios donde tenía marcadas sus cicatrices que había obtenido en la batalla por la armadura de Virgo. Claro, Shaka no lo sabía, jamás había visto su rostro. Su flequillo iba de derecha a izquierda, lo que hacía aún más evidentes las marcas en la máscara. Sus brazos, delgados pero fuertes, estaban adornados por un par de tatuajes en forma de hermosas ramas de olivo como si estuvieran enredándose en torno a sus brazos y antebrazos, los cuales Lena se había hecho para cubrir las cicatrices de su pelea contra él.

Shaka no era insensible a ella. Pero ambos se habían enfrascado en una enemistad que había durado desde el momento en que Shaka había ganado el combate por la armadura. Las pocas veces que sus miradas se habían cruzado, en eventos en el Coliseo o de otra naturaleza, ambos se ignoraban y se evitaban. Esta era la primera vez en trece años que ambos se dirigían la palabra.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Lena con un tono lleno de amargura- ¿se puede saber que quieres de mí?-

Shaka la miró con sus ojos aún cerrados. Sabía que eso iba a ser difícil. Tendría que superar trece años de odio y amargura de parte de la chica. Suspiró.

-Dos cosas- dijo Shaka en voz baja- vine a despedirme de ti. Y vine a pedirte perdón-

Lena se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué truco es este?- dijo la amazona.

-Ningún truco, Lena- dijo Shaka, pronunciando su nombre en voz alta por primera vez en todos esos años- tú poder es tan grande como el mío, y de seguro tú también lo sentiste: Hades ha despertado, y la nueva guerra santa está a punto de iniciar-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que vengas a hablar conmigo?- dijo Lena.

-Que en esta guerra santa voy a morir, estoy seguro- le dijo Shaka. Lena se sorprendió tanto que dio un paso atrás.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- dijo Lena.

-Porque me voy a dejar destruir- dijo Shaka.

-No, no puedes hacer eso, Shaka- dijo Lena- es tu deber, como el mío…-

-Luchar por Athena- dijo Shaka- y si la pelea la lleva al Inframundo, pues la tenemos que seguir ahí. No hay nada que podamos hacer, Lena. Ese es nuestro deber, como lo dijiste…-

Lena guardó silencio. Shaka suspiró antes de continuar.

-Y bien, por eso te dije que debo despedirme de ti. Quizá tu destino y el mío sean el mismo, y ambos terminemos este día en el Inframundo. Quizá, y realmente lo espero, tú sobrevivas esta batalla, y quisiera que tú te quedaras con la armadura de Virgo después de mi muerte- dijo Shaka.

-No quiero tu armadura, Shaka- dijo Lena- nunca la quise. Si eso fuera lo que quisiera, te hubiera terminado sin ningún reparo-

-Entonces, ¿porqué tienes tanto coraje hacia mí?- dijo Shaka.

-¿No lo entiendes?- dijo Lena, y Shaka sacudió la cabeza- me temo que morirás sin saberlo, pues no te lo voy a explicar a estas alturas-

Shaka bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿eso significa que no tendré tu perdón antes de morir?- dijo Shaka.

-Yo te perdoné desde el momento en que me…- comenzó a Lena, pero se interrumpió.

-¿En que te vencí?- dijo Shaka. Lena sonrió amargamente bajo su máscara. Shaka no lo había entendido.

-Shaka, tanta sabiduría, ¿y no entiendes nada?- dijo Lena en un tono exasperado- a veces me pregunto si los rumores son falsos, y que realmente no eres la reencarnación de ese sabio oriental-

Shaka no dijo nada. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, y ambos dieron un respingo de sorpresa. El corazón de ambos se encogió al sentir los cosmos malignos acercándose.

-Te perdono, Shaka- dijo Lena en voz alta, suspirando- seguro lo sentiste. Los espectros de Hades se acercan a los Doce Templos. Tienes que regresar a Virgo inmediatamente-

El santo asintió y, tras inclinarse, comenzó a caminar de regreso a los Doce Templos, pero se detuvo tras dos pasos. Se volvió a Lena, quien se mantenía de pie en el mismo punto en el que estaba. Shaka se acercó a ella, y Lena dio un paso atrás. El santo no se detuvo. Extendió los brazos hacia ella, y la estrechó contra su pecho. Lena se quedó helada. Tan pronto como reaccionó, lo empujó para alejarlo de ella y le dio una bofetada.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Shaka?- gritó Lena en un tono furioso- ¿cómo te atreves… a…? ¡Arggg!-

Shaka se frotó la mejilla dolida, y suspiró.

-Adiós, Lena- dijo el santo de Virgo, apresurándose a regresar a los Doce Templos, dejando a la amazona asustada y sorprendida.

La chica dio una patada al suelo llena de frustración. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Se cruzó de brazos.

Al volverse para regresar al recinto, vio que había un espectro de Hades frente a ella. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo. El ataque del espectro, una nube con un olor desagradable, la rodeó hasta robarle la conciencia y dejarla tumbada en la hierba. Unas horas después fue encontrada por Shaina, quien la llevó de regreso al recinto de las amazonas, donde la atendieron hasta que recobró la conciencia.

Para cuando Lena despertó, Shaka había muerto en la batalla en los Doce Templos. Y Athena también. Y el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer tras la luna en el Eclipse creado por Hades.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin estoy de regreso! Espero que les haya gustado la introducción. Ahora es el turno de Shaka de sufrir. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Abby L.


	2. 2: Vencer el Miedo

**HISTORIA DE TERROR**

II: VENCER EL MIEDO

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Otro par de meses había pasado, y Satu seguía en reposo absoluto por su amenaza. Y ahora todo el Santuario sabía que Kanon pronto sería padre. El gemelo menor estaba fuera de sí de felicidad, aunque también estaba hecho un manojo de nervios atendiendo a su chica. Aún no sabían el sexo de la criatura, pero todos apostaban porque sería un varón, igual que Kostas. Y hablando del pequeño, aunque en un principio se portó muy celoso por la pérdida de la completa atención de su tío, pero pronto se reconcilió con su nueva tía y con el prospecto de tener un primito. Pasaba mucho tiempo en la habitación de Kanon, tocando la panza de Satu y divirtiéndose cuando el bebé pateaba.

El otro acontecimiento que tenía emocionado a Kostas es que estaba a punto de cumplir cuatro años.

-Tía Satu- dijo Kostas, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara- ¿cuándo va a nacer mi primito?-

-Al parecer los primeros días de diciembre, Kostas- dijo Satu.

-¿Y porqué estás acostada todo el día?- dijo el niño. Satu se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo le explicaba eso a Kostas?

-Kostas- los interrumpió Casandra- espero que no estés importunando a Satu. Recuerda que necesita descansar para que tu primo crezca grande y fuerte. Ahora ven acá, vamos a ir de compras-

Kostas asintió y bajó de la cama de Satu, para correr hacia la puerta con su mamá.

-¿Podemos comprarle algo a mi primo, mamá?- dijo Kostas.

Cuando Kostas y Casandra estaban a punto de salir, se toparon con alguien frente a ellos. Shaka, el misterioso santo de Virgo, con quien nunca habían cruzado palabra, estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Kanon tensó la espalda al verlo: Shaka no era de sus compañeros favoritos.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Casandra, pequeño- dijo Shaka, pasando su atención de la chica al niño, y luego se volvió a Kanon y a Satu- tengo un asunto que discutir contigo…-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo.

-De acuerdo, Shaka- dijo el gemelo menor- si quieres podemos hablar afuera, para que Satu pueda descansar, y…-

-No, no entendiste, Kanon- lo interrumpió Shaka- es Satu con quien quiero hablar-

La chica alzó las cejas, sorprendida. No conocía a Shaka y no lo había visto más que un par de veces junto a los demás santos dorados. Kanon, por su parte, lo miró con desconfianza y se interpuso entre él y su chica.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, Shaka?- dijo Kanon.

-No estoy tramando nada, Kanon- dijo el santo de Virgo en su usual tono sabiondo y calmado- solo quiero hacer unas preguntas a Satu sobre Christoffer-

Kanon miró alternadamente a Satu y a Shaka, y asintió gravemente. Puso una almohada en la espalda de su chica y, tras cubrirla con cuidado con las mantas, salió de la habitación diciendo que les llevaría una taza de té. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Shaka se volvió hacia la chica.

-Buenas tardes, Satu- dijo Shaka, inclinándose levemente- no nos hemos conocido previamente. Me llamo Shaka, soy el santo de Virgo-

-Lo sé- dijo Satu- dijiste que querías hablar sobre Christoffer-

Shaka asintió.

-Sí, así es- dijo Shaka, mirando hacia el suelo. No sabía como comenzar- tu amigo está… un poco afectado por lo que ocurrió previamente. Me da gusto que en estos siete meses hayas encontrado tu propia felicidad con Kanon. Pero Christoffer no ha tenido mucho progreso. Sigue tan triste y temeroso como el primer día en que ustedes dos llegaron aquí-

Satu miró tristemente hacia abajo. Estaba consciente de que su amigo aún no encontraba su felicidad ni superaba la tristeza de los cuatro años en los que fueron retenidos bajo las órdenes de Greta, Henry y Bellini.

-Me preocupo mucho por él- dijo Satu- en verdad deseo que pronto encuentra la felicidad que yo encontré con Kanon. Dime, Shaka, ¿hay algo… que pueda hacer para ayudarlo?-

Shaka sonrió levemente, y asintió.

-¿Podrías decirme que… que fue lo que pasó allá?- dijo Shaka.

Satu sintió una punzada, que no supo si fue un hueco en el estómago por la idea de revivir lo sucedido en ese horrible lugar para Shaka, o una patada de la criatura, pero por instinto se llevó la mano al abdomen. En ese momento Kanon regresaba con el té, y se enfureció al ver eso último.

-¡No la alteres, Shaka!- dijo Kanon en voz alta, dejando el té en la mesita de noche y apresurándose junto a Satu, lanzándole a Shaka una mirada enfurecida- sabes que cualquier estrés puede dañar al bebé-

Shaka le lanzó una mirada llena de arrepentimiento.

-Lo lamento mucho, Satu, no te pediría que revivieras eso si no tuviera una buena razón- dijo Shaka- solo quiero ayudar a Christoffer. Me retiraré, lo siento-

Satu levantó una mano.

-No, espera. Lo entiendo- dijo la chica, y se volvió al gemelo- por favor, Kanon, déjame ayudarlo…-

Kanon suspiró sonoramente, y asintió, dejándose caer en la cama, y tomó la mano de Satu. Ella le sonrió a su chico, y se volvió a Shaka.

-Cuando estábamos… allá- dijo Satu en voz baja- él todavía era un niño. Ellos fueron más duros con Christoffer porque querían que aprendiera a usar su cosmo. Dijeron que tenía un cosmo muy poderoso, y que tenían que explotarlo. Chris sufrió mucho cuando estábamos allá. Lloraba casi todas las noches. Una vez me torturaron para provocarlo. Y a él… bueno, tu viste como regresó de Esparta. Eso pasaba varias veces al mes. Nunca pudo controlar su cosmo-

Shaka escuchaba atentamente. Con razón no había podido lograr que Christoffer calmara su corazón. Aún quedaba mucho dolor y sufrimiento ahí, por culpa de lo que le hicieron.

-¿Había alguien más, aparte de Henry y los otros dos?- preguntó Shaka.

-Sí, había más personas- dijo Satu- una mujer francesa llamada Fleur de Lys, y un hombre llamado Eugéne, que son los siguientes en mando. Otras dos mujeres. También un hombre egipcio llamado Ramose. Además, sé que hay espías en el Inframundo, y aquí en el Santuario, aunque no sé quienes son-

Shaka asintió y se inclinó.

-Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Satu- dijo Shaka- espero que las dos estén bien. Kanon-

Satu parpadeó, y Kanon lo miró confundido.

-¿Las dos?- preguntó la chica.

-Sí- dijo Shaka, sonriendo enigmáticamente- quise decir, tú y la criatura-

Satu sonrió, y Kanon alzó las cejas, pero asintió seriamente también. El santo de Virgo se despidió con una inclinación de su cabeza. Una vez que Shaka se fue, Kanon se dejó caer sobre la cama, junto a Satu, y puso su mano sobre el abdomen de la chica, y sonrió.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

-Vamos, Lena- dijo Shaina, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos- incluso yo creo que eres demasiado estricta-

Lena le lanzó una mirada llena de fastidio.

-No te metas conmigo, mocosa, si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo la amazona castaña de mal humor- yo entrenaré a mi aprendiz como crea que es mejor para ella, Shaina- añadió la chica, mientras que la otra mujer la miraba alzando las cejas- confía en mí. Sabes que normalmente no soy tan estricta. Es solo que… tengo la impresión de que Deino necesita más entrenamiento-

Shaina la miró.

-De acuerdo, tú sabes lo que haces, espero- dijo la peliverde. Lena asintió.

Shaina se puso su máscara y salió del recinto de las amazonas, a comenzar con su guardia nocturna. Lena suspiró y miró a su aprendiz, quien seguía corriendo en círculos alrededor del recinto. Ella no era cruel, como lo había sido su maestra con ella, y trataba a todas las amazonas, fueran aprendices o santos, como si fueran hermanas. Pero había algo con Deino, no sabía que. Desde un año antes, cuando Marín se la asignó, supo que tendría que esforzarse mucho con esa chica tan engreída.

Una vez que Deino completó las vueltas que le habían encargado, Lena levantó la mano.

-Esta bien, Deino, ya fue suficiente, puedes descansar- dijo Lena. Su aprendiz le agradeció, y se fue a sus habitaciones. Lena se puso la máscara y salió del recinto.

La chica comenzó a caminar a la orilla del bosque, justo en el punto donde había conocido a Shaka hacía todos esos años. Como hacía todas las tardes, se dejó caer sobre el pasto y suspirando. Cerró sus ojos y vació su mente. Quería encontrar respuestas.

-Lena, ¿estás bien?- la interrumpió una voz femenina. Lena se volvió hacia donde escuchó la voz, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la amazona de Aguila.

-¿Marín?- dijo la chica castaña al verla- no te preocupes, me gusta venir a descansar aquí. ¿Qué te propones?-

Marín sonrió y se quitó la máscara. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Voy a entrenar a Lydia, la aprendiz de Piscis, en el Coliseo- dijo la amazona pelirroja- Afro me encargó que la ayudara con el entrenamiento de hoy-

Lena sonrió, y se quitó su máscara también.

-He escuchado muchas cosas de ella- dijo Lena con algo de curiosidad- hermana de dos santos dorados. Y es la primera aprendiz a ser santo dorado desde que…- y se interrumpió.

-Desde que tú fuiste aprendiz- completó Marín. Lena sonrió tristemente- sigo creyendo que tú merecías la armadura tanto como Shaka. Eres demasiado poderosa como para ser solo un santo de plata-

Lena bajó la mirada.

-No hay nada que hacer al respecto, Marín, y lo sabes- dijo Lena, restándole importancia- Shaka ganó justamente, y yo perdí. Nada que hacer ni vale la pena seguir hablando de ello. No me imagino usando otra armadura que no sea la mía-

Marín la miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle porqué estaba tan enojada con Shaka si no le importaba la armadura de Virgo. Pero Marín era una mujer prudente, y se contuvo. Sabía que no era momento para hablar de ello. La pelirroja se puso la máscara de plata y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-Bueno, me voy. Lydia debe estar esperándome en el Coliseo- dijo Marín. Lena se levantó y se puso la máscara también.

-Permíteme acompañarte, Marín- dijo Lena, y Marín la miró, interrogante- he estado lejos los entrenamientos en el Coliseo por mucho tiempo-

Marín sonrió y asintió. Ambas amazonas se apresuraron.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Ahora que Shaka tenía la información que Satu le dio, podía empezar a trabajar con Christoffer en un nuevo ángulo. Tenía que encontrar una manera de motivarlo, de borrar todo ese temor que hacía que su cosmo se escapara en chispazos. Aquellos malvados tenían razón en una cosa: el cosmo de Christoffer tenía muchísimo potencial.

El adolescente se acercó, cabizbajo, a donde se encontraba su maestro, en el pasillo principal del templo. Shaka sonrió levemente, y se sentó en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto.

-Siéntate, Chris, por favor- dijo el santo de Virgo, recordando perfectamente lo que Satu había dicho. Christoffer obedeció de inmediato, mirando a Shaka con curiosidad.

-Solo Satu me llama así, maestro- dijo el chico.

-Lo sé- dijo Shaka con paciencia- ahora, te voy a explicar como te vas a concentrar para meditar. Es lo primero que tienes que aprender antes de intentar tus ataques-

Christoffer suspiró.

-Pero maestro- dijo el chico- creí que me iba a enseñar a controlar mi cosmo. Evitar estas chispas y…-

-Es lo que hago- dijo Shaka en voz baja- tienes que controlar tu cosmo, pero primero tienes que aprender a controlar tu mente. Si no, no servirá de nada. Toma- añadió, entregándole una venda- siéntate en aquel extremo y ponte la venda-

Christoffer iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. No servía de nada reclamar. El chico se levantó y caminó al extremo del templo. Se sentó en flor de loto, tal y como lo hacía Shaka, y se puso la venda en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó Shaka, no con su voz, sino con su cosmo.

-Yo…¿cómo haces eso?- dijo Christoffer, y su cosmo dio un chispazo que lo hizo dar un respingo. El chico dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, frustrado.

-No pienses en nada, Chris. Mente en blanco- le dijo Shaka en un tono amable, pero firme- dime, con tus ojos vendados, ¿qué es lo que mira tu mente?-

-La… la prisión donde estuve encerrado- dijo Christoffer, su labio inferior temblando visiblemente- un cuartucho húmedo y frío-

-De acuerdo- dijo Shaka, asintiendo, pues él también podía ver lo que Christoffer estaba mirando- pero ese no es tu hogar. En este momento estás en casa. No es tu hogar aún, pero lo puedes hacer tu hogar. Satu está aquí. Y yo también. Y nos encargaremos de que no vuelvas nunca a ese sitio-

Christoffer suspiró otra vez.

-Intenta pensar ahora en este templo como tu nuevo hogar- dijo Shaka.

El adolescente se mordió el labio, pero hizo lo que Shaka le pidió. Imaginó el Santuario como su hogar. A Satu ahí. A Shaka, que se preocupaba por él. Encendió su cosmo levemente, y ningún chispazo de energía aparecen él. Shaka sonrió.

-Maestro…- comenzó Christoffer, quitándose la venda de sus ojos y sonriendo- lo… lo hice. Gracias-

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Chris- dijo Shaka, permitiéndose sonreír- lo hiciste tu mismo. Ahora, vuelve a ponerte esa venda. Quiero que medites por una hora. No vas a pensar absolutamente nada sobre lo sucedido en el pasado. Tu mente debe estar aquí y ahora. Y nada mas. ¿De acuerdo?-

El chico asintió, y obedeció en el acto. Shaka lo miró atentamente, meditando y revisando en la mente de Christoffer que no se saliera de su objetivo. Pero el santo de Virgo estaba satisfecho. Nada mal para ese primer día.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo_

Lydia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La famosa amazona Lena de Corona Boreal estaba acompañando a Marín para su entrenamiento. Desde que ambas llegaron al Coliseo no podían creerlo. Había escuchado mucho de esa amazona. Que había peleado contra Shaka por la armadura de Virgo, y que estuvo a punto de vencerlo. Que era tan poderosa como cualquier caballero dorado.

-Gusto en conocerte, Lydia- dijo Lena- es un honor que hayas sido elegida para ser un santo dorado. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti-

Lydia se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Estaba oculta bajo su máscara dorada, pero Lena adivinó muy bien que estaba pasando.

-No te apenes, chiquilla- dijo Lena- sé de buena fuente que la armadura de Piscis te eligió aún antes de que comenzaras tu entrenamiento. Solo tienes que mejorarte para probarte digna de ella-

Lydia asintió.

-No aprecio que regañes a mi chica, Lena- dijo Mu, quien las había seguido hacia las gradas del Coliseo. No estaba molesto, pero había un cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Mu de Aries- dijo Lena, alzando las cejas al verlo, pero sonriendo- no te preocupes, seré civilizada. Y no es porque te tenga miedo-

-Lo sé- dijo Mu, sonriendo- créeme que no quisiera tener que pelear contigo-

-Vamos, basta de charlas- dijo Lena, volviéndose a Lydia- veamos de que estás hecha-

El combate comenzó entre Lydia y Marín. Lydia, tras un año de entrenamiento con Afrodita y Marín, había llegado a un nivel en el que peleaba bastante parejo con la amazona de Aguila, incluso estando a punto de ganarle varias veces.

Mientras ambas amazonas peleaban en el entrenamiento, Lena las observaba con la mayor atención desde las gradas, del lado contrario del Coliseo donde estaba Mu, también observándolas. Kiki también estaba mirando atentamente, pues el santo de Aries le había prometido que después de ellas dos, también Kiki tendría que entrenar.

La amazona castaña sonrió sutilmente al ver a Lydia aventajando a Marín, aunque no sin algo de esfuerzo. Inconscientemente volvió su mirada hacia arriba, hacia los Doce Templos, y más específicamente, al templo de Virgo. Podía sentir el suave y sutil cosmo de Shaka emanando desde ese templo. Ratas. Por eso no le gustaba acercarse tanto a los Doce Templos. Suspiró. Volvió su vista a la arena, pero no pudo evitar notar una sonrisa de Mu dirigida en su dirección Lena frunció el entrecejo y le lanzó una advertencia por medio de su cosmo, pero el santo de Aries no dejó de sonreír.

La amazona se levantó y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el Coliseo, encendiendo su cosmo y haciendo que inmediatamente las chicas se detuvieron y se volvieran hacia ella. Solo entonces Mu borró su sonrisa y miró fijamente a Lena. Ésta sonrió tras su máscara. Había logrado su cometido: mortificar al santo de Aries para que dejara de burlarse de ella. Pero no era suficiente.

-Marín, si me permites- dijo Lena, señalando que quería entrenar con Lydia.

-Lena, tú tienes tu propia aprendiz, según recuerdo- dijo Marín, dudosa, mientras que Lydia daba un paso atrás.

-Me gustaría ser de ayuda también- dijo Lena, volviéndose a la aprendiz dorada- te hará bien. Por favor, hace mucho que no tengo una pelea en serio con otra chica-

-De…de acuerdo- dijo Lydia, dudosa, pues sabía muy bien que ella era, por mucho, la amazona más poderosa del Santuario, y que nadie, nunca, la había vencido, más que Shaka. Y los rumores decían que ella se había dejado ganar. De hecho, una vez escuchó a Aioros decirlo, pues él estuvo presente en ese combate. Lena, por su parte, jamás había confirmado eso. Al contrario: siempre había dicho que Shaka le había ganado justamente.

Lena intentó tranquilizarla con una fluctuación de su cosmo. Lydia sonrió de nuevo y se preparó para pelear. El cosmo dorado de Lydia y el rosado de Lena brillaron entremezclados en el Coliseo. Kiki se acomodó en su asiento, y Mu se aferró al suyo. Si la intención de Lena era estresarlo, lo había logrado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Ese día, Aioros había llevado a Sofi a su templo después de su guardia. Agotada, la chica pelirroja había caído rendida sombre un sofá del templo de Sagitario. Aioros se había quedado sentado junto a ella, vigilando su sueño y acariciando sus cabellos. Se levantó por un rato para preparar algo de comer, y la despertó con ternura.

-Sofi… despierta, es hora de comer- dijo Aioros. Sofi solo se quejó, haciendo sonreír al chico- vamos, Sofi-

La chica abrió los ojos sin muchas ganas, pero sonrió al ver los de Aioros.

-Hola- dijo ella en un tono somnoliento.

-Vamos, Sofi- dijo Aioros, intentando ayudarla a levantarse. A regañadientes, la chica se levantó, y se dejó guiar a la cocina, donde su chico había preparado de comer. Sonrió y se sentó. Aioros también sacó su frasco de insulina y una jeringa, y las puso delante de ella.

-Gracias, que amable- dijo Sofi, tomando ambas cosas para inyectarse.

-Sofi, ¿cuánto falta para que te entreguen una bomba nueva?- preguntó el chico lo más casual posible.

-¿Porqué?- le preguntó Sofi con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿te sientes mal de verme con las inyecciones? No te preocupes, estoy bien acostumbrada a ellas-

Aioros puso una expresión de mortificación, y Sofi lo besó en la mejilla.

-No sufras, mi amor- dijo Sofi una vez que se inyectó en su propio brazo- seguramente en esta semana la tendré-

El santo sonrió aliviado. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a ver las terribles peleas de los hombres y mujeres al servicio de Athena, le aterraba ver a su chica inyectándose insulina. Sabía que era necesario, pero le daba escalofríos.

-Vamos a comer, muero de hambre- dijo Sofi, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos- veamos si eres tan bueno para cocinar como lo eres para pelear y dar una paliza a los enemigos de Athena-

Aioros se echó a reír.

-He considerado dejar la armadura para dedicarme a mejorar mis habilidades culinarias- dijo Aioros entre risas. Sofi también se echó a reír. La chica probó un bocado y sonrió.

-Está delicioso- dijo ella.

-Suenas sorprendida- dijo Aioros, alzando las cejas y pretendiendo estar ofendido. Iba a decir algo más, pero su sonrisa se borró de pronto.

-¿Aioros?- dijo Sofi, alzando las cejas- ¿pasó algo?-

-Nada malo- dijo el joven santo en voz baja- es solo que… Lydia está entrenando, siento su cosmo-

-Sí, con Marín- dijo Sofi- creo que eso había dicho ella-

-No está entrenando con Marín- dijo Aioros, levantando la mirada, mientras sensaba el otro cosmo. Al identificarlo, parpadeó un par de veces- está peleando con Lena, la amazona de Corona Boreal-

Sofi lo miró sin entender.

-Lena es la amazona más poderosa que hay- dijo Aioros- Saga y yo la vimos pelear contra Shaka por la armadura. Bien pudo haberle ganado, aunque no me explico aún porque no lo hizo-

La chica alzó las cejas. Solo había visto a Shaka en contadas ocasiones, pero le parecía un santo muy poderoso, una persona que tenía una presencia tranquila, pero que tenía que ser temida. No podía imaginarse a una chica peleando con él, dándole una paliza y casi venciéndolo.

-¿Crees que Lydia esté en problemas?- dijo Sofi, entendiendo la preocupación del chico.

-No, no creo- dijo Aioros- Mu está ahí. Seguramente no habrá problema-

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

Deino, la aprendiz de Lena, era una chica alta y delgada. Sus largos cabellos azulados estaban alborotados como siempre. Su máscara tenía marcas rojas alrededor de sus ojos. Se quitó la máscara y la dejó caer sobre la mesa antes de sentarse a comer.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Deino?- preguntó June.

-Mi maestra- dijo Deino, bajando la mirada- mi maestra me odia. Solo me pone a hacer ejercicios, pero nunca entrena conmigo. Y sí tiene tiempo de entrenar con esa aprendiz dorada-

-Lena tiene curiosidad de Lydia, eso es todo- dijo June en un tono tranquilizador, sonriendo levemente- es la primera candidata a santo dorado desde que ella era pequeña, es natural que quiera participar-

-Sí, pero no toma en serio su compromiso conmigo- dijo Deino en un tono desolado y triste. June se sintió triste por ella, y se sentó a su lado.

-No te preocupes, Deino- dijo June con un tono hasta cierto punto maternal, aunque la amazona de Camaleón no era mucho mayor que Deino- tu maestra es un poco… especial, pero pronto te darás cuenta de que realmente te quiere y te aprecia-

Deino dejó escapar una exclamación de incredulidad, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. June la miró con algo de tristeza, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Shun estará en una misión el resto de la tarde- dijo June- no tengo con quien entrenar el día de hoy. ¿No quisieras entrenar conmigo?-

Deino la miró con curiosidad y sonrió.

-Por supuesto- dijo la aprendiz- gracias, June-

x-x-x

 _Entrada a los Doce Templos_

Saga se encontraba en la explanada frente al templo de Aries, sentado en el suelo, esperando a que Casandra y Kostas regresaran de la ciudad. Sentía la explosión de cosmos en el Coliseo. Sonrió levemente. Después de muchos años, Lena había por fin salido del recinto de las amazonas y había vuelto a entrenar en el Coliseo con los demás. De hecho, él mismo quería probar entrenar con ella.

Alzó los ojos hacia el reloj de fuego, y regresó a su mirada seria de nuevo.

De pronto, Saga sintió un ligero malestar. Un extraño dolor de cabeza. El santo cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente con sus dedos índice y medio. Y se sintió mareado, incluso nauseoso. El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

"Seguramente me estoy sugestionando, sobre todo ahora que Satu se curó de sus náuseas", pensó Saga.

El chico volvió a levantar la vista hacia el reloj de fuego. Por una fracción de segundo, sin que nadie más lo notara, sus ojos se volvieron de un conocido color rojo. Saga parpadeó, y sus ojos se volvieron tan verdes como siempre.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Kostas en voz alta, acercándose a él corriendo. Saga sonrió y se inclinó a abrazar a su pequeño. Todo rastro de su dolor de cabeza desapareció mientras estrechaba a su hijo en sus brazos. Casandra llegó caminando tras él, con una bolsa en su mano. Saga la tomó, y los tres subieron al templo de Géminis.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia hasta ahora. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Maestros y Aprendices

**HISTORIA DE TERROR**

III: MAESTROS Y APRENDICES

 _Templo de Virgo_

Shaka estaba en su templo, supervisando el entrenamiento de Christoffer. Esa tarde, el chico no lo había hecho nada mal. Había mejorado bastante, y llevaba casi tres horas sin producir chispazos de cosmo. El chico se mantuvo concentrado, rodeado de su propio cosmo, por todo ese tiempo. Finalmente, Shaka puso una mano en el hombro de él.

-Quítate la venda, Chris- dijo Shaka- hemos terminado por el día de hoy-

Christoffer sonrió y se quito la venda de los ojos. Shaka pudo sentir que el chico estaba tranquilo y satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Lo logré, maestro- dijo Christoffer, mucho más sonriente de lo que el santo de Virgo lo había visto desde que lo conocía- logré controlarme. ¡No puedo creerlo! Encendí mi cosmo sin causar chispazos-

-Eso hiciste- dijo Shaka, sonriendo benévolamente. Ese chiquillo le caía muy bien- pero aún no es suficiente. Mañana comenzaremos a entrenar en serio. Y además, también…-

Pero se interrumpió. Como todos los demás santos en el Santuario, se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Coliseo. Llevaba años sin sentir ese cosmo con tanta fuerza. Olvidándose por un momento de Christoffer, salió de su templo hacia la entrada del mismo, y pudo ver desde ahí el hermoso e inconfundible cosmo de color rosado de Lena. Sonrió levemente: llevaba años sin verlo. Su aprendiz lo alcanzó y se detuvo junto a él.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, maestro?- dijo Christoffer.

-Lydia, la aprendiz de Piscis, esta entrenando en el Coliseo, con una de las amazonas más poderosas- dijo Shaka en un tono indiferente- esa chica se ha vuelto cada vez más fuerte, y eso que solo lleva poco más de un año entrenando aquí-

Christoffer sonrió. Recordaba a Lydia y que siempre había sido amable con él. Le daba mucho gusto que su maestro elogiara a su amiga. Le dio curiosidad

-Maestro, ¿cree que pueda bajar a… mirar el entrenamiento?- dijo Christoffer.

Shaka lo pensó unos momentos. Quizá podría bajar él mismo a volver a ver a Lena. Realmente le parecía muy agradable la idea de verla luchar de nuevo.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Había pasado un mes desde que Shaka ganó la armadura de Virgo. Él sabía muy bien las consecuencias que la derrota tuvo para Lena. Su maestra la había abandonado oficialmente: no solo eso: la había agredido físicamente, para después hablar con el Patriarca y decirle que no quería tener nada que ver con ella de nuevo. Sin embargo, por recomendación de Saga y Aioros, quienes habían sido testigos de la pelea, le permitieron competir de nuevo por otra armadura, esta vez una de plata._

 _La chica castaña se presentó en el Coliseo en la fecha indicada, aún con una cojera y una herida serpenteante en su brazo derecho que no había sanado del todo. Algunos de los espectadores parecían haber olvidado la pelea que dio la chica hacía apenas unas semanas, cuando casi vencía al ahora santo de Virgo. Pero esta vez los espectadores se burlaron de ella cuando la vieron entrar a la arena en esas condiciones._

 _Su contrincante era otro hombre, enorme y musculoso. Shaka miraba la arena donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea, de pie junto con los otros santos dorados que ya habían sido elegidos. No eran los únicos. La antigua maestra de Lena estaba ahí, mirando hacia la arena con los brazos cruzados._

 _-A ver si esa niña cobarde no vuelve a perder por perdonar a su contrincante- Shaka la escuchó comentar en voz alta. Shaka la miró, molesto por lo que había dicho. El joven se volvió a la chica que estaba en la arena. Lena, a su vez, se volvió hacia él. Shaka no tenía manera de saberlo, porque ella tenía puesta su máscara, pero el chico podía sentir la fuerza de sus ojos sobre él, fulminándolo con la mirada._

 _Tras mirarlo por unos segundos, la chica se volvió de nuevo a su contrincante y encendió su cosmo. Shaka lo miró. Cuando él estaba en la arena no lo había apreciado, pero ahora lo podía ver en todo su esplendor. Cuando la batalla comenzó, a pesar de sus heridas, la chica se movía con muchísima gracia y elegancia para una guerrera de Athena. No pasaron ni dos minutos en la batalla, cuando Lena venció a su oponente con suma facilidad, de un solo golpe, haciendo que la multitud de santos y aprendices diera un grito de asombro._

 _Tan pronto como su oponente cayó a la arena, la armadura de Corona Boreal salió de su caja de Pandora y la cubrió por completo. La armadura le quedaba a la perfección. Shaka sonrió levemente: le daba gusto que Lena hubiera ganado también una armadura, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció. Lena se había vuelto hacia él, su cosmo rugiendo de enojo, en una expresión corporal furiosa y amenazante, y se retiró, de regreso al recinto de las amazonas._

 _Shaka la miró alejarse, un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de presenciar._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

-De acuerdo, Chris, puedes ir- dijo Shaka por fin, sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera sacudir ese recuerdo- te espero de regreso al templo a la hora de la cena-

Christoffer asintió y, tras agradecer a su maestro, bajó rápidamente las escaleras que daban hacia el templo de Leo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como no se había visto desde que llegó al Santuario. Shaka lo miró alejarse, y suspiró.

"Quizá debería salir a tomar algo de aire fresco", pensó Shaka una vez que su aprendiz desapareció en las escaleras. El joven lo pensó unos momentos, y finalmente salió de su templo rumbo al de Leo.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo_

 _Horas más tarde_

Lena sonrió bajo su máscara y apagó su cosmo, indicando que el entrenamiento había terminado. Lydia se dejó caer tumbada sobre la arena, respirando agitadamente, una vez que terminaron el entrenamiento. Se quitó la máscara y se limpió el sudor de su frente. Nunca antes había tenido una pelea tan intensa como la de esa tarde. Incluso Mu dejó escapar el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones durante toda la pelea.

-Peleas muy bien, Lydia- dijo Lena, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Lydia la aceptó de buena gana.

-Gracias- dijo la otra chica.

Lena se volvió a Mu con una sonrisa, y casi se echó a reír al ver su cara.

-Vamos, relájate, Mu, tu chica está en una sola pieza- dijo la amazona- no creías que le iba a hacer daño, ¿o sí?-

Mu la miró con cara de circunstancias, y Lena se echó a reír de nuevo. Marín y Lydia sonrieron también, la primera aliviada de que todo hubiera salido tan bien. Christoffer, el nuevo alumno de Shaka, había bajado a observar el combate, y se había quedado mirándolo con mucho interés. Y no solo él. June y Deino, la alumna de Lena, habían salido del recinto de las amazonas y observaron atentamente todo el entrenamiento. La chica peliazul no dijo nada. No tenía puesta su máscara, y miró a su maestra y a Lydia con una expresión herida.

Al ver que Deino estaba ahí, Lena frunció el entrecejo bajo su máscara, pero no dijo nada

-Lena, ¿te molestaría si entreno un rato con Deino?- le dijo June, acercándose a ella. La amazona castaña le dijo en voz baja que no le molestaba. Deino se puso su máscara, y junto con June entró a la arena para continuar con su entrenamiento.

Lena observó a su alumna peleando con June. No lo hacía nada mal. Era fuerte y su técnica era muy buena. Pero, como siempre, Lena tenía una extraña corazonada. Se encogió de hombros, y se volvió a la aprendiz de Piscis.

-Peleaste bien hoy, Lydia- dijo Lena en voz baja a la chica, quién estaba tomando la mano de Mu- ojalá tengamos oportunidad de volver a pelear juntas otra vez-

-Eso me gustaría- dijo Lydia, sonriendo- no te irás ahora, ¿o sí?-

-Tengo algo que hacer- dijo Lena- espero verte un día de estos-

Y sin esperar respuesta, la amazona de plata se fue de regreso hacia el recinto sin decir más. Mu y Lydia la observaron alejarse, se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Lydia.

-No- dijo el santo de Aries- Lena siempre ha sido un poco… extraña. No te preocupes, a ella le gusta mantenerse sola para sí misma. Siempre ha sido así-

Lydia lo miró, curiosa, y Mu sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos, te acompañaré de regreso a Piscis con Afro- dijo Mu. Lydia asintió. Estaba ansiosa de contarle a su maestro sobre su entrenamiento de ese día.

Cuando ambos se retiraron, solo quedaron dos personas en las gradas del Coliseo: Marín, quien estaba entretenida viendo el entrenamiento, y Christoffer, quien parecía muy interesado mirando a las dos chicas peleando en la arena.

x-x-x

 _Orillas del Bosque, Santuario de Athena_

Después del entrenamiento, Lena fue a su sitio favorito en la orilla del bosque, y se dejó caer pesadamente en el pasto. Extendió los brazos y suspiró. Tantas cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Desde que había llegado Deino el año pasado y la habían puesto a su cuidado, tenía una extraña sensación hacia ella. La chica se esforzaba visiblemente, obedecía sus órdenes al pie de la letra, incluso era muy buena alumna, además de ser muy poderosa, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto desagrado hacia ella.

Tenía la sospecha de porqué le caía tan mal. Le recordaba a su propia maestra: Enyo. Cabellos azules y despiadados ojos amarillentos. Y recordaba muy bien como la había tratado cuando perdió el duelo contra Shaka hacía todos esos años. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano izquierda a su costado derecho y cerró los ojos, reviviendo en su mente esos recuerdos tan horrendos.

Suspiró sonoramente. Quizá su conducta hacia Deino no era la adecuada, dado su pasado. Se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, haciéndose la nota mental de ser más amable con ella y comenzar a entrenar personalmente con ella a partir del día siguiente.

-Sigues teniendo pensamientos muy ruidosos, Lena- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Lena puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer de quien se trataba. Se bruzó de brazos, fastidiada, negándose a mirarlo.

-¿Es en serio, Shaka?- dijo ella en un tono muy fastidiado- ¿vamos a hacer esto?-

Shaka no respondió a su pregunta. La chica suspiró sonoramente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, cada vez más incómodos uno por la presencia del otro.

-Tu pelea el día de hoy me trajo muchos recuerdos- le dijo Shaka de pronto, tras un largo e incómodo silencio- tenía muchos años sin ver tu cosmo en todo su esplendor-

Lena frunció el entrecejo.

-Realmente no estoy de humor para hablar contigo- dijo la chica, incorporándose sentada sobre el pasto, pero aún dándole la espalda- además, creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar-

-No vine aquí a hablar contigo- dijo Shaka- vine a proponerte algo-

Lena no respondió, nuevamente manteniendo su obstinado silencio, mirando el pasto frente a ella como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Al ver que la chica no le iba a responder, Shaka volvió a hablar.

-Quisiera pelear contigo nuevamente- dijo en voz baja.

Lena alzó las cejas confundida, mientras se ponía de pie y se giraba hacia él para mirarlo.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?- preguntó ella, confundida y dando un paso atrás.

-Quisiera poder entrenar contigo, tal y como hiciste hoy con la aprendiz de Piscis- dijo Shaka en voz baja.

Lena dejó escapar una risa cargada de sarcasmo.

-Eso definitivamente no va a pasar, Shaka- dijo la amazona- no tengo ninguno deseo de revivir lo que pasó en ese tiempo-

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó el santo de Virgo, notando un cierto tono de amargura en su voz.

-Yo tengo mis propias razones- dijo Lena- y no creo que tenga que compartirlas contigo. A menos de que me lo "ordenes" como santo dorado-

Shaka iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. No valía la pena picar el orgullo de la amazona. Para ser justos, Lena sabía muy bien como desarmarlo con sus palabras. Shaka se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Lena dio varios pasos atrás al verlo aproximarse a ella.

-No tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva cuando hablas conmigo, mujer- dijo Shaka al notar eso.

-Discúlpame si quiero mantener la distancia entre nosotros dos- dijo Lena, cruzándose de brazos- sobre todo después de que te lanzaste sobre mí la última vez que nos vimos…-

-Solo te abracé, no seas exagerada- dijo Shaka en un tono severo- ambos estábamos a punto de morir. De hecho, yo morí, por si lo habías olvidado-

-Claro- dijo Lena, restándole importancia y dándole la espalda- ¿sabes algo? Estoy muy cansada, será mejor que regrese a descansar. Buenas noches-

-Lena, espera, por favor…- comenzó a decir el santo de Virgo.

Lena lo ignoró. Caminó hacia el recinto de las amazonas a paso decidido, sin mirar atrás ni una vez. Shaka la miró alejarse, sin moverse de su sitio. Una vez que la chica desapareció por la entrada del recinto, el santo de Virgo dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, y regresó a su templo.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo_

June y Deino terminaron de entrenar cuando ya se había puesto el sol, y Shun había regresado de su misión en la ciudad. Marín ya se había retirado al recinto, y la amazona de bronce se despidió de la aprendiz y se apresuró a acompañar al santo de Andrómeda, dejando sola a Deino. Bueno, no sola. Christoffer, el aprendiz de Shaka, se había quedado observando el entrenamiento y, cuando éste terminó, el chico rubio se acercó tímidamente a la chica.

-Hola- le sonrió Deino al verlo, levantando la vista.

-Hola- dijo Christoffer- estuve viéndote entrenar. Eres muy buena. Me llamo Christoffer, soy el aprendiz de Shaka de Virgo-

Deino sonrió bajo su máscara.

-Gusto en conocerte, Christoffer- dijo ella- me llamo Deino, soy aprendiz de Lena de Corona Boreal-

-Gusto en conocerte, Deino- sonrió Christoffer- ¿tienes mucho tiempo en el Santuario?-

-Poco más de un año desde que me trajeron aquí- le respondió la chica, bajando la mirada.

-Eres muy buena, se ve que has progresado mucho- le dijo Christoffer, ruborizándose levemente- tu maestro debe estar orgulloso de ti-

Deino bajó la cabeza.

-Mi maestra es muy estricta, y creo que me odia por alguna razón- dijo la chica con un tono melancólico en su voz.

Christoffer alzó las cejas, sin poder creer lo que Deino había dicho. Sabía que algunos de los santos y amazonas eran muy estrictos, pero realmente le parecía imposible que alguno odiara a sus aprendices.

-No creo que sea así, Deino- sonrió el chico rubio, intentando tranquilizar a la chica- debe haber alguna explicación para que sea así. ¿Porqué no me dices porqué piensas eso?-

Deino bajó la mirada tristemente. Se cruzó los brazos lentamente, y le dio la espalda al chico, luciendo cabizbaja. Éste esperó su respuesta con creciente interés.

-Las demás amazonas, June e incluso Shaina, son más amables conmigo, y me acompañan a entrenar- dijo Deino- pero ella solo me pone a entrenar sola. Es la amazona más poderosa y nunca, ni una sola vez, ha entrenado conmigo. O con nadie más. Prefirió entrenar con la aprendiz de Piscis, aunque ella ya tiene suficiente atención de todo el mundo-

El chico alzó las cejas.

-Lydia es mi amiga- dijo Christoffer- no digas eso de ella-

-Lo lamento- dijo Deino, bajando la mirada de nuevo- es solo que… creo que estoy un poco celosa de ella. Y yo solo… quiero que mi maestra me trate como su aprendiz-

Christoffer sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro. La aprendiz hizo lo mismo con él.

-Lo hará, ya verás- dijo el chico- las cosas van a mejorar, siempre lo hacen-

La amazonas sonrió agradecida.

-Muchas gracias. Me dio gusto conocerte, Christoffer- dijo Deino- debo volver al recinto de las amazonas, o me espera una paliza de parte de mi maestra-

-Por supuesto, yo también- dijo el adolescente- espero verte pronto… algún día-

Deino sonrió y asintió levemente. Se apresuró a regresar al recinto de las amazonas antes de que su maestra se diera cuenta de que había estado fuera tan tarde. Christoffer sonrió al verla alejarse, y caminó de regreso al templo de Virgo con una sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al templo de Géminis_

Esa noche, Saga había salido de su templo, dejando a Casandra profundamente dormida en su habitación. Kostas estaba en el cuarto de aprendices, también soñando desde hacía un par de horas. Pero el mayor de los gemelos no podía dormir. Se sentó en las escaleras frente a su templo. El dolor de cabeza había regresado. No era la primera vez que sentía ese horrible dolor. Ya le había pasado antes. Catorce o quince años antes. Cuando perdió la posibilidad de ser Patriarca contra Aioros, y después se perdió a sí mismo.

" _Saga…"_

-¡No!-

El santo cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza y tomando su cabeza con sus manos. No, no y no. No podía volver a pasarle. Mucho menos ahora que Casandra y Kostas estaban tan cerca de él. Y Kanon, con Satu y con su futuro sobrino. No podía dejar que eso volviera a pasar.

" _Saga, déjame entrar…"_

-¡No!- dijo Saga en voz alta- no te dejaré volver a hacer me esto. No cuando están ellos aquí-

" _Por una cosa estamos de acuerdo, Saga. Esta vez no me interesa adueñarme de tu cuerpo y de tu voluntad. Sé que el mismo truco no funciona dos veces con los santos de Athena. Pero necesito tomar el control por unos minutos. Necesito hablar con Athena. ¡Ahora mismo!"_

El gemelo frunció el entrecejo. No lo iba a dejar entrar de nuevo.

-No, no te voy a dejar entrar- dijo Saga.

 _"¡Necesito hablar con Athena ahora!"_

Saga suspiró sonoramente y se levantó para subir al templo del Patriarca. Sabía que Shion podía mantenerlo a raya si es que Ares volvía a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Apretó las manos.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

 _Ruff…ruff… ruff…_

Milo suspiró. Cathy se estaba quedando con él, sobre todo porque Sofi se estaba quedando con Aioros, y Milo no quería que su chica se quedara sola. Y cuando Cathy se quedaba en el templo de Escorpión, mister Darcy se ponía como loco, ladrando y corriendo en círculos alrededor de los dos, como si no pudiera decidir con cual de ellos quería quedarse.

Esa noche Milo no estaba tan de humor: tenía sueño, y mister Darcy no dejaba de ladrar.

-¿Qué sucede, Milo?- le dijo Cathy, quien se había sentado en la cama junto a él, mientras que el pequeño King Charles spaniel seguía ladrando y corriendo de un lado al otro.

-Quiero dormir- se quejó Milo.

Cathy sonrió levemente, y se inclinó al suelo, y levantó a mister Darcy y ponerlo en su regazo. El perro aceptó feliz sus caricias, y por fin se calmó y dejó de ladrar. Milo sonrió y se acomodó nuevamente en su cama.

-Buenas noches, mi amor- le dijo Cathy, inclinándose hacia él y besándolo en la mejilla. Mister Darcy brincó del regazo de Cathy y se echó a dormir junto al santo de Escorpión.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

Tras su encuentro con Shaka, Lena se apresuró a tomar algo de cenar en el recinto de las amazonas. Shaina y Marín la vieron llegar, y al principio pensaron que estaba molesta, pero pronto se desengañaron cuando se quitó la máscara y sonrió tranquila. Si bien la conversación con Shaka la había alterado y la había puesto de mal humor por unos momentos, no lo suficiente para quitarle su buen ánimo permanentemente.

Lena estaba cepillando sus largos cabellos castaños, sentada en su cama, cuando Deino llegó al recinto. La joven aprendiz esperaba que su maestra estuviera dormida cuando llegara, pero el encuentro con Shaka había dejado a su maestra con los ojos bien abiertos. Cuando Deino entró, Lena la miró en una expresión de reprobación. Marín y Shaina, que aún estaban con ella, inventaron malas excusas para salir de ahí y dejarlas solas. Ambas chicas sabían que Deino merecía al menos una sanción por llegar tarde.

-¿Qué hora es esta de llegar, Deino?- dijo Lena sin mirarla ni dejar de cepillar su cabello.

-Lo… lo lamento mucho, maestra- dijo la chica, cabizbaja- June y yo estábamos entrenando y perdimos noción del tiempo. Y también… me quedé charlando con alguien unos momentos-

Lena alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

-Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir, maestra- dijo Deino.

-Eso espero- dijo Lena, sonriendo levemente- vamos, cena algo y después de eso deberás descansar. Mañana comenzaremos a entrenar desde muy temprano-

Deino sonrió ampliamente, al parecer ilusionada de que por fin iba a entrenar con su maestra. Pero su sonrisa pronto se volvió una expresión de curiosidad. Nunca había visto a su maestra sin su máscara, hasta este momento. Lena siempre esperaba cuidadosamente a que su aprendiz se durmiera para quitársela. La chica peliazul miró con asombro los hermosos ojos rosados de su maestra, los cuales brillaban con la luz de la habitación. Pero eso no era lo que la asombró. En la mitad de su cara, desde la frente, un lado de su nariz y su mejilla, estaba un gruesa y fea cicatriz.

Lena pronto se dio cuenta de que la chica la estaba mirando fijamente, y se aclaró la garganta para sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Deino se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-Lo lamento, maestra- dijo Deino- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-¿Esto?- dijo señalando su cicatriz- hace quince años peleé por la armadura de Virgo, y perdí- dijo Lena en un tono que cerraba el tema por completo- este fue el resultado-

-¿Peleó contra Shaka, maestra?- dijo la aprendiz. Un escalofrío recorrió a la amazona de plata, quien solo atinó a asentir levemente.

-Anda a dormir, Deino- dijo Lena, volviéndose hacia la ventana mientras seguía cepillando sus cabellos- mañana tenemos mucho que entrenar-

La chica asintió y se retiró a su habitación. Marín y Shaina regresaron.

-¿Te sientes bien, Lena?- dijo Shaina, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión interrogante- ¿dónde está la furia? Creí que la ibas a castigar…-

-Me hice el propósito de… ser más civilizada con ella- dijo Lena, restándole importancia- Deino tiene razón, debo entrenar más tiempo con ella. Además, ella no tiene la culpa de que me recuerde a… alguien de mi pasado-

Marín sonrió.

-Menos mal- dijo la amazona pelirroja- vamos, las luces se apagarán en cinco minutos. Hora de dormir-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Shaka apagó su cosmo, cansado de su meditación. Ya era tarde, y Christoffer no había regresado del Coliseo. En su camino de regreso a su templo, el santo de Virgo había visto al chico ensimismado observando el combate entre June y otra aprendiz.

Pronto sintió los pasos del chico regresando al templo.

-Christoffer- dijo Shaka en voz alta- llegas tarde-

-Lo lamento, maestro- dijo el chico, bajando la mirada, sinceramente arrepentido- perdí la noción del tiempo-

Shaka lo evaluó con la mirada unos minutos.

-Está bien, Chris- dijo el santo de Virgo- que no vuelva a suceder-

-No volverá a suceder, maestro, lo prometo- dijo el chico.

Shaka sonrió y asintió. Lo comprendía. Ese mismo día él había cometido el mismo error: había ido a buscar a una chica. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió ir a ese punto en el bosque? Sobre todo si sabía que Lena no lo quería ver ni en pintura.

-Dime, Christoffer- dijo Shaka, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos- ¿qué has aprendido hoy?-

El adolescente lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir el chico- que debo estar en el momento. Aquí y ahora. Y dejar el pasado atrás-

Shaka sonrió, y le dio una palmada en el hombro con cariño.

-Anda a dormir- dijo Shaka- mañana tenemos mucho trabajo-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. 4: La Amenaza

**HISTORIA DE TERROR**

IV: LA AMENAZA

 _Templo del Patrirarca_

Saga entró al templo del Patriarca a pasos inseguros y dudosos, realmente haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener a Ares a raya. No quería ceder. No lo haría. Todo lo que había hecho: ya había perdido a Casandra una vez por culpa del dios de la guerra, y había perdido a Kostas también, aunque no lo sabía aún. El hecho de que él no pudiera decirle a Kanon como se sentiría cuando su hijo naciera y lo detuviera en sus brazos.

" _Ya te dije que no me interesa apoderarme de tu cuerpo esta vez, Saga_ ", le dijo Ares en su cabeza " _y tu vida personal me es completamente indiferente. Solo quiero hablar con Athena_ "

Tan pronto como Saga llegó al templo del Patriarca, éste salió a su encuentro. El gemelo mayor le explicó cual era la causa de su visita. Shion escuchó la explicación que Saga le dio y, aunque al principio no estaba muy convencido de querer llamar a Saori para que escuchara lo que Ares tenía que decir, al final ella bajó hacia el templo del Patriarca sin que Shion la llamara.

-¿Qué sucedió, Saga?- dijo Saori, acercándose a él.

Saga se quedó helado de pronto. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y sus cabellos cambiaron de color, como lo habían hecho en el pasado, cuando había sido poseído por Ares. Saga trató de resistirse, y sus cabellos cambiaron de nuevo a su color azul habitual. Saori entendió lo que estaba pasando: Ares quería usar a Saga para darle un mensaje. La diosa caminó hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Saga, déjalo entrar- dijo Saori- escucharé el mensaje y, cuando termine, él te dejará en paz-

-Por favor, señorita Athena- dijo Saga en un tono casi suplicante- ayúdeme…-

Saori se conmovió. Pocas veces había visto a Saga de esa manera. Le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Saga- dijo Saori en tono tranquilizador- hablaré con él, y yo misma te traeré de regreso. Tienes mi palabra de que no te abandonaré, ni dejaré que te pierdas de nuevo-

Saga la miró de nuevo, rogándole con los ojos que no lo dejara nuevamente hundirse en la oscuridad. Saori sonrió, y los ojos y el cabello del chico volvieron a cambiar. Su voz se agravó, y su expresión preocupada se volvió una sonrisa diabólica.

-Vaya, ya era hora, Athena- dijo Ares, usando el cuerpo de Saga como lo había hecho dos años atrás- llevo toda la semana intentado hacer que tu patético santo de Géminis me deje entrar para darte un mensaje-

Saori frunció el entrecejo.

-No te permitiré que hables así de Saga- dijo Saori, cruzándose de brazos-¿cuál es tu mensaje?-

-Ah, sí, eso- dijo Ares- te ordeno que liberes a Phobos en este instante. No tienes ningún asunto teniéndolo prisionero. Y que la persona responsable de haberlo encerrado sea castigada-

-Tu hijo Phobos atacó el Santuario y a mis santos- dijo Saori- en repetidas ocasiones, junto con su gemelo. Yo estoy de acuerdo con que siga encerrado. Y Afrodita también estuvo de acuerdo con que continúe con su castigo de esa manera-

Ares frunció el entrecejo.

-Estás advertida, Athena- dijo Ares- si no liberas a Phobos inmediatamente, no respondo de lo que Deimos pueda hacer con tu Santuario o con tus santos. Solo sé que no te va a gustar ni un poco-

Saori se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya tienes mi respuesta, Ares- dijo Saori, poniendo el báculo de Niké sobre el hombro de Saga- y a partir de ahora, vas a dejar en paz a Saga, y no volverás a usarlo como acabas de hacer-

Ares se echó a reír, pero Saori encendió su cosmo, y el dios rápidamente fue expulsado del cuerpo de Saga. El joven santo cayó hacia delante, debilitado, y fue atajado por Shion. Lo ayudó a sostenerse por los hombros. Saori lo envolvió nuevamente con su cosmo por unos momentos.

-¿Saga?¿estás bien?- dijo Shion. Saga abrió los ojos, asintió levemente y se volvió a Saori.

-Ya está- dijo Saori- su cuerpo está sellado. Ares no volverá a adueñarse de él-

-Gracias, señorita Athena- dijo Saga sin aliento.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Saori- puedes estar tranquilo. Ares no te molestará más. Shion, ¿podrías ayudarlo a regresar a su templo? Estoy seguro de que querrá regresar con Casandra y Kostas antes de que se den cuenta de que no está ahí-

Saga sonrió cansadamente, en agradecimiento. Shion se teletransportó al templo de Géminis junto con el gemelo mayor.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Saori suspiró y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, preocupada. No sabía que es lo que Deimos haría contra ellos para liberar a su gemelo, pero podía apostar que no sería nada bueno.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Sofi se había quedado en Sagitario hasta tarde, y Aioros había insistido en que se quedara con él a pasar la noche. Sofi había aceptado y se quedó a dormir con su chico. Aioros estaba extra protector con ella, sobre todo porque, sin la bomba, no sabía como tenía sus niveles. En la madrugada, Aioros se despertó y tomó el medidor de Sofi. Con manos temblorosas, le pinchó un dedo y tomó una gota de sangre para ponerla en el medidor. La chica no se inmutó. Ciento cincuenta. El joven santo respiró, aliviado.

-¿Aioros?- dijo Sofi, somnolienta- ¿qué pasa?¿estás bien?-

-Sí, y tú también estás bien- dijo el santo. La chica sonrió, y lo besó en el cuello por accidente, pues estaba intentando besarlo en la mejilla. Aioros la atrajo hacia sí mismo, y ella no se resistió.

-¿Porqué has estado tan preocupado por mí estos días, _amore mio_?- dijo Sofi.

Aioros le pasó el brazo por su espalda, y la besó en la frente.

-No tienes tu bomba, mi amor- le dijo Aioros- no tienes alarmas que avisen cuando estás baja-

-Yo lo siento, ¿sabías?- dijo Sofi en voz baja- puedo sentir cuando estoy baja. ¿Recuerdas el día que me conociste?- Aioros asintió, sonriendo levemente- me pongo muy… rara cuando estoy baja. Se me nota. No tienes que picarme los dedos a cada rato, de verdad-

Aioros bajó los ojos, avergonzado.

-Lo lamento mucho, Sofi- dijo el santo.

La chica pelirroja no respondió. Se aferró a Aioros, abrazándolo por la cintura y besándolo justo debajo del mentón con ternura. El santo sonrió de nuevo.

-No te disculpes, Aioros- dijo Sofi en voz baja- no me imagino lo que pasaste cuando… ya sabes. Te entiendo. Si alguna vez te viera tan mal como me viste tú esa vez que me descompensé… realmente estaría mucho más aprensiva que tú. Te adoro por que te preocupas por mí, Aioros-

-No quisiera volver a verte así nunca más, Sofi- dijo Aioros, con un toque de tristeza en su voz- no creo poder volver a soportarlo…-

-Shhh, no pienses más en eso- dijo Sofi en voz baja- te amo, Aioros. Gracias por cuidarme-

Aioros, por su parte, se volvió hacia ella y la envolvió por completo en sus brazos y la llenó de besos. Pronto, ambos se habían vuelto a dormir.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Gémenis_

Saga apareció de pronto en su propio templo tras haber sido teletransportado por el Patriarca. Estaba agotado. Su resistencia le había consumido toda su energía. Aún así, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió al cuarto de aprendices, donde Kostas dormía.

El joven santo abrió la puerta lentamente y suspiró. En su conciencia no había rastro de la presencia de Ares, y por ello estaba infinitamente agradecido con la diosa. Dio unos pasos hacia su pequeño, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Sonrió al mirarlo dormir, y le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

¡Cómo deseaba haber estado ahí cuando nació! Le hubiera gustado seguir el embarazo de Casandra, así como Kanon había estado junto a Satu todo ese tiempo. Ojalá lo hubiera podido sostener en el momento en que nació. Todo era por culpa de Ares. Se había perdido tantas cosas.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se inclinó hacia su hijo y lo besó en la mejilla con cariño. Una manita lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Papá?- dijo Kostas.

-Shhh, vuelve a dormir, enano- dijo Saga en un susurro- aún es tarde-

-Papá, tuve un mal sueño…- le dijo el niño.

Saga suspiró, y con un gesto indicó a Kostas que se recorriera, cosa que el pequeño hizo. El gemelo mayor se acostó junto a él, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo y abrazándolo.

-Duerme, Kostas- le dijo Saga en voz baja- todo va a estar bien-

Al sentir a su hijo apoyar su cabecita en su pecho, Saga supo que todo iba a estar bien.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

En los días siguientes días, Lena cumplió fielmente su promesa de entrenar con Deino. Rara vez alguna de las dos salían del recinto de las amazonas si no era para entrenar en el Coliseo. Y el resto del tiempo se la pasaban entrenando en el recinto y en la orilla del bosque. La joven aprendiz casi se arrepintió de haber deseado entrenar más con su maestra: el trabajo y el esfuerzo físico que tenía que hacer se habían triplicado.

-Vamos, Deino- dijo Lena con una sonrisa. Habían decidido entrenar dentro del recinto, sin usar máscaras. Después de completar más de doscientos circuitos, su aprendiz estaba pidiendo pausa- solo un poco más-

-No puedo más, maestra- dijo Deino, dejándose caer al suelo, agotada.

Lena se echó a reír, pero no insistió. Recordaba muy bien como había sido cuando ella entrenaba: su maestra no la anima a seguir: la golpeaba y la humillaba para que continuara. Reprimió un escalofrío. ¡Cómo había odiado eso. Recordaba muy bien lo que pasó el día después de su combate contra Shaka, cuando aún estaba convaleciente. Cerró los ojos ante esa memoria.

-¿Maestra?- dijo Deino, al ver la expresión de Lena- ¿sucede algo?-

-Nada. Estoy bien- dijo Lena, sacudió la cabeza- tienes razón, ya fue suficiente. Toma un descanso, Deino. Continuaremos mañana-

Deino sonrió y, tras agradecer a su maestra, se puso de pie de golpe. Tomó su máscara y se la puso a toda prisa, para después salir casi disparada del recinto y hacia el bosque. Lena sonrió, y se encogió de hombros. Mientras tanto Marín, quien iba caminando hacia el templo de Leo, sonrió al ver el intercambio. Parecía que Lena ya se había ablandado un poco hacia su aprendiz. La amazona de Aguila sonrió, y se apresuró hacia los Doce Templos. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Aioria.

Shaina, quien no tenía la misma suerte que la amazona pelirroja, se acercó a Lena y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a ella.

-Has cambiado mucho en estos días, Lena- dijo la amazona peliverde, codeando las costillas de su compañera- y tu aprendiz se ve mucho más feliz que antes, y más dedicada a su entren-

Lena sonrió levemente.

-Creo que no soy solo yo, Shaina- dijo la otra chica- Deino parece más feliz en general. No tengo idea porqué-

Shaina se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres ir al Coliseo a entrenar con las demás?- preguntó la peliverde.

-Paso. Hoy no estoy de humor para ir al Coliseo- dijo Lena, tras un momento de deliberación. Quería ir, pero no quería volver a atraer a cierta persona con su cosmo. Sabía que Shaka la había estado observando la última vez que había entrenado fuera del recinto.

-Oh, vamos- dijo Shaina- no tienes que estar encerrada aquí todo el tiempo. No sé como te has mantenido en tan buena forma y tan poderosa sin entrenar-

-Entreno- dijo Lena- solo que no me gusta salir del recinto. Y no me gusta entrenar en el Coliseo. No me gustan las miradas de los curiosos. Algo con lo que tú también estás familiarizada-

Shaina se ruborizó, pero sabía que Lena tenía razón. La castaña sonrió, y Shaina pensó que, así sonriendo, ni siquiera se le notaba la cicatriz en su rostro.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Shaka dejó ir a descansar a Christoffer. Después de todos esos días de entrenamiento, el adolescente había dejado causar explosiones con su cosmo, y éste cada vez estaba más estable que nunca. De hecho, Shaka había comenzado a enseñarle a hacer su escudo, y lo había hecho muy bien hasta el momento. El santo de Virgo estaba satisfecho: una vez libre de sus miedos, el chico avanzaba mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Shaka había confirmado lo que Satu le había dicho: Christoffer era muy poderoso, y por eso lo querían en el grupo de las sombras. Menos mal que lo habían sacado de ahí a tiempo.

Solo tenía un pequeño problema con él. Christoffer era un adolescente, y como tal, parecía que se había enamorado. Shaka no estaba muy seguro, pero varias veces lo había visto mirando hacia el recinto de las amazonas con una expresión esperanzada, como si esperara ver a alguien, para después volver su cabeza con un gesto decepcionado.

La verdad esperaba que no se metiera con ninguna de las amazonas, ni románticamente, o ni siquiera como amigos. Solo podría salir sufrimiento y dolores de cabeza de ese tipo de asuntos. Y vaya que él lo sabía.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Lena abrió los ojos, y regresó de golpe a la realidad. Se cubrió los ojos con una de sus manos, en un vergonzoso intento por volver a caer en la dulce inconsciencia que la había privado de remordimientos hasta ese momento. Pero ahora no podía regresar: lo hecho, hecho estaba. Acababa de perder su combate contra Shaka. Había perdido la armadura de Virgo contra su único amigo. Y su maestra seguramente la iba a matar._

 _Su maestra._

 _Enyo, la antigua amazona de Berenice, era la amazona más poderosa y temida de todo el Santuario. Ella no hablaba con nadie, y nadie hablaba con ella. No salía del recinto de las amazonas más que para entrenar con Lena en el Coliseo. Hubo un par de veces en las que el caballero dorado Aioros de Sagitario, que era el único lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a ella, la había detenido antes de que lastimara a Lena mientras intentaba corregir su técnica a golpes. Bueno, el caballero Saga de Géminis también lo era, pero no le interesaba mucho lo que le pasara a su pequeña alumna._

 _Lena despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se tocó el rostro, y sintió algo extraño. La herida en su rostro se había formado en una costra. Eso iba a dejar una cicatriz permanente. No importaba, no era como que alguien iba a ver su rostro. Nunca. Iba a ser una amazona de Athena._

 _Aunque ya no más. Había perdido. Shaka la había vencido, y ahora se convertiría en un guardia del Santuario seguramente. U otra cosa. Tan pronto como se recuperara, pediría permiso de volver a competir por una armadura de plata o de bronce._

 _Tan pronto como el dolor de cabeza cedió, decidió levantarse y salir de la enfermería del recinto. Dio unos pasos más, dirigiéndose a la entrada del recinto. Una vez que estuvo casi en la entrada, sintió que alguien la tomó del cuello. Era su maestra. No tuvo tiempo de decir absolutamente nada. La enorme mujer la tumbó al suelo con un movimiento de su mano, y creó una grieta en el suelo._

 _-¡Eres una total y completa vergüenza para mí!- exclamó Enyo en voz alta, mientras que Lena apretaba los ojos- ¿cómo te atreviste a perder? ¡Tenías la oportunidad de vencer a ese niño! ¿Porqué perdiste?-_

 _Enyo la soltó, y Lena abrió los ojos. Su maestra estaba furiosa, con su cosmo encendido de manera amenazante. Varias de las amazonas, al escuchar los gritos y sentir el agresivo cosmo de la amazona, se acercaron a ver que ocurría._

 _Lena se levantó pesadamente: sus heridas del combate contra Shaka se volvieron a abrir._

 _-Maestra, yo…- comenzó a decir la chica, pero la mujer lo golpeó y la hizo caer de nuevo al suelo._

 _-¡Lo tenías! ¡Él no pudo sostener por más tiempo su ataque y tú sí, ya lo tenías!- siguió gritando Enyo, apretando con fuerza su cuello, mientras la chica luchaba por quitarse las manos de su maestra de encima- ¿porqué detuviste tu ataque?-_

 _Lena no podía respirar. Intentó quitarse las manos de Enyo de su cuello, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. En su desesperación, la chica no tuvo opción. Con un movimiento repentino, Lena encendió su cosmo y, con fuerza, lanzó lejos a su maestra, quitándosela de encima. Ésta volvió a lanzarse contra ella y comenzó a golpearla sin piedad._

 _-¿Porqué te detuviste, niña estúpida?¿porqué?- gritaba Enyo sin dejar de golpearla._

 _-¡Porque no quería matarlo!- gritó Lena a su vez, sintiendo la sangre fluir abundantemente por su frente- Shaka es mi amigo, y no quería…-_

 _-¡Tu amigo!- se burló Enyo- ese niño peleó contigo con todo lo que tenía, sin importarle que tanto te lastimó. ¡Mírate!- añadió, tomando bruscamente su rostro- mira, esa cicatriz que te dejó en la cara tu querido amigo-_

 _Y diciendo eso, Enyo la azotó contra el suelo. Lena dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y sus esfuerzos para defenderse se volvieron cada vez más débiles._

 _-¡Basta!- dijo una voz autoritaria. Enyo levantó la mirada, para encontrarse frente a un chico que emanaba un cosmo dorada. Por un momento pensó que era nuevamente Aioros de Sagitario, quien en ocasiones había detenido a la amazona cuando lastimaba a su aprendiz. Pero esta vez era Shaka, el nuevo santo de Virgo, el niño contra el cual Lena había perdido. Tenía su cosmo encendido de manera amenazante, y se encontraba de pie en la entrada del recinto, cruzado de brazos. Enyo frunció el entrecejo. Cierto, era un chiquillo de escasos siete años, pero ya era un santo dorado y tenía que obedecerlo. La mujer soltó de pronto a Lena, dejándola caer pesadamente en el suelo._

 _Lena no se levantó: su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre otra vez, y con el antecedente de haber perdido sangre poco antes, no pudo mantenerse consciente. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos azules de Shaka, acercándose a ella y mirándola con suma preocupación. Intentó decir su nombre, pero aunque sus labios se movieron, la voz salió de su garganta, y se sumió en la oscuridad._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Año 15 del nacimiento de Athena_

Lena abrió los ojos de golpe. Había ido a la orilla del bosque y se había tumbado en la hierba, como solía hacer cuando estaba aburrida, pero se había quedado dormida por alguna razón por un par de horas. Quizá estaba cansada por el entrenamiento más intensivo que estaba llevando con Deino. No había querido recordar esos tiempos. ¡Que terrible había sido su maestra! Dentro de todos los horrores, jamás había pensado que trataría de asesinarla por haber perdido.

Y, si mal no recordaba, Shaka la había salvado. Las otras amazonas le habían contando que su maestra se había resistido a dejarla ir, y Shaka la había amenazado con su cosmo. Técnicamente no había visto su rostro, pues éste había estado completamente cubierta de sangre.

Cerró los ojos, e intentó entender porque estaba molesta con Shaka. Había salvado su vida, después de todo. Pero la había herido en primer lugar. Durante la pelea, ella se contuvo para no lastimarlo, y él no. Y nunca, nunca lo perdonaría por ello.

Tomó una pequeña roca del tamaño de su puño, y la lanzó contra uno de los árboles en un gesto frustrado. Odiaba ese sentimiento que tuvo desde que volvió a encontrarse al santo de Virgo.

-Bah…- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Respiró hondo y vació su mente de todo pensamiento. No pudo relajarse.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, sintió que algunos de los santos de bronce encendieron su cosmo en la profundidad del bosque. Se incorporó sentada sobre la hierba, y volvió su mirada al sitio donde se sentían los cosmos.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó a decir en voz alta. No parecían estar entrenando. ¿Estaban peleando?

Lena se levantó y se ajustó la máscara, para después apresurarse al sitio donde había sentido los cosmos de los santos de bronce.

x-x-x

 _Bosque del Santuario_

Argol y algunos de los santos de plata acudieron al sitio donde habían sentido los cosmos de Jabu, Ichi y Nachi. Cuando llegaron al claro del bosque donde estaban los tres, un horroroso espectáculo los esperaba.

Los tres santos de bronce se encontraban tumbados el el suelo, uno junto al otro. No estaban restringidos de ninguna manera, pero ninguno de los tres parecía capaz de moverse. Los tres chicos se encontraban rígidos, sus ojos con una expresión de terror y sus bocas abiertas en medio grito.

-¿Jabu…?- dijo Argol, inclinándose para mirar a los tres santos de bronce. El santo de Perseo puso dos dedos en el cuello de Jabu, y respiró aliviado al notar que tenía pulso, rápido e irregular, pero ahí estaba. No estaban muertos.

-¡Cuidado, Argol!- gritó Dio, señalando hacia arriba y dándole un empujón para tumbarlo al suelo. Argol cayó pesadamente a la hierba.

Argol miró hacia arriba, y notó que algo pasó rozando por las cabezas de ambos.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Argol, levantando la vista. No lo había notado antes.

Una tabla de madera se encontraba en posición horizontal a unos dos o tres metros de donde estaban los tres santos de bronce, apoyada en dos árboles, a extremos del claro donde se encontraban. De la tabla pendía una hoja metálica y afilada de medio metro de largo, que se balanceaba de un lado al otro, acercándose amenazadoramente a los tres santos de bronce que yacían paralizados en el suelo.

Capella de Auriga lanzó uno de sus discos contra la cuerda de la que pendía la hoja, haciéndola caer al pasto del claro sin lastimar a nadie, eliminando el peligro. Lena, quien se había encontrado a Shaina en el camino, llegó al claro y ambas alcanzaron a ver esa hoja pendiendo de un lado al otro antes de que Capella la cortara.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo la chica castaña- ¿qué está pasando?-

-No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro- dijo Argol, quien volvió a arrodillarse junto a Jabú para examinarlo. Lena y Shaina se acercaron también- parece que están paralizados-

-Parecen como… drogados- dijo Shaina, y buscó alrededor de los jóvenes. Encontró, muy cerca de ellos, varios hongos, algunos de los cuales tenían marcas de mordidas en ellos- mira, quizá comieron algo de esto-

Lena los tomó y los examinó con cuidado. Nunca había visto esos hongos en el bosque, a pesar de que ella había pasado años y años recorriéndolo y refugiándose en él. No, alguien los había dejado ahí.

-Esto no tiene sentido- dijo Lena, señalando a los tres santos de bronce- si comieron esos hongos y se intoxicaron, no habrían caído así. Y no habrían encendido sus cosmos. Fueron atacados, colocados aquí y esa trampa puesta, diseñada para atemorizarnos seguramente-

-Mira esto- dijo Shaina, mostrándole un trozo de tela en el suelo. era un cuadro de unos diez centímetros, sobre el que estaba escrito: _Te lo advirtieron, Athena._

Argol iba a decir algo, pero otro cosmo los interrumpió. Era un cosmo dorado, muy poderoso. Lena, Shaina y los santos de plata se volvieron, y se encontraron a Shaka, que venía acompañado de Christoffer. Lena puso los ojos en blanco bajo su máscara, fastidiada por su presencia. Por más de trece años lo había evitado, y últimamente se lo encontraba hasta en la sopa. Shaka la miró por un momento, y luego se volvió hacia los santos de bronce. El santo dorado se acercó a Argol, y éste le contó lo que habían encontrado.

Lena suspiró, exasperada, y se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Shaka se volvió de nuevo hacia ella por un momento, como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Shaina, o por Christoffer. Los santos de plata levantaron a los tres chicos atacados para llevarlos a la enfermería. Shaka suspiró, y se apresuró a regresar a los Doce Templos e informar al Patriarca de lo ocurrido.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito sus reviews, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

PD: esta actualización tempranera es para Misao-CG.


	5. 5: El Pozo y el Péndulo

**HISTORIA DE TERROR**

V: EL POZO Y EL PÉNDULO

 _Templo de Piscis_

Afrodita se encontraba en su jardín de rosas, sentado en medio de ellas. Suspiró. Estaba solo. Era el día libre de Lydia, y ésta se había ido al templo de Aries con Mu. El joven santo de Piscis suspiró tristemente mientras podaba sus rosas. Parecía que esos días estaba más solo que nunca. Y a diferencia de sus predecesores, su sangre envenenada no tenía nada que ver con su soledad. Cada vez que veía a Lydia con Mu, o a alguno de los otros santos dorados con sus chicas, se preguntaba porqué él no tenía lo mismo, porque él no había sentido lo mismo nunca.

Claro, le tenía un cariño fraternal a su aprendiz. Había tenido un amigo en Death Mask. Pero no era lo mismo. El joven suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede, Afro?- dijo Death Mask, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El santo de Piscis se volvió hacia él con desdén, pero no respondió- no me digas que envidias a los otros-

Afrodita lo miró, pero continuó sin responderle. El santo de Cáncer solo lo miró, pero prudentemente no insistió. Se apoyó en una de las columnas del templo en silencio.

-Death Mask, ¿alguna vez has sentido…?- comenzó, pero se interrumpió. Recordó que Death Mask se había enamorado una vez, hacía un tiempo, en Asgard de una chica que él, Afrodita, llegó demasiado tarde para salvar- lo siento-

Una sombra pereció pasar por los ojos del santo de Cáncer, pero rápidamente desapareció, y éste sonrió levemente.

-Un día te tocará a ti también, amigo- dijo Death Mask en voz baja- y, si los dioses así lo desean, tendrás un final más feliz que el que yo tuve-

Afrodita sonrió levemente y asintió agradecido.

-Mientras tanto- añadió Death Mask, alzando las cejas de manera significativa, y sonriendo con travesura- podemos salir esta noche a embriagarnos- añadió, guiñándole un ojo. El santo de Piscis sonrió, pero sacudió la cabeza. Death Másk no se desanimó- bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Nos vemos, amigo-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

 _Minutos antes_

Kanon acompañó a Satu al templo de Aries, donde Mu los había invitado a tomar té. Los médicos habían permitido a la chica salir de la cama y caminar un poco, así que Mu y Lydia habían decidido invitarlos, sobre todo porque la pobre chica llevaba varios meses encerrada en la habitación del templo de Géminis. El gemelo menor no era el gran amigo del santo de Aries, pero Lydia era muy aficionada a los libros, igual que Satu, por lo que creyó buena idea aceptar la invitación. Ese día Saga y Casandra habían salido juntos a la ciudad, llevándose consigo a Kostas, dando un respiro a Kanon de las preguntas del niño.

Mientras ambas chicas charlaban animadamente sobre libros e historias que habían leído anteriormente, Kanon guardaba silencio y miraba a su chica con adoración, y Mu solo sonreía prudentemente.

-Deben haber pensado ya nombres para el bebé- dijo Lydia, y Kanon salió de sus pensamientos y se volvió a ella.

-Tal vez- dijo el gemelo menor, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-¿Cuáles son?- quiso saber Lydia- si es niño o si es niña…-

-No va a ser niña- dijo Kanon de pronto en un tono final, haciendo que los tres alzaran las cejas. Mu rió por lo bajo al escuchar eso. No pudieron elaborar más, porque llegaron Saga y Casandra, llevando con ellos a Kostas.

-Tío Kanon- dijo Kostas, demandando la atención del gemelo- ¿cuánto falta para ver a mi primo?-

-Pronto, enano- dijo el aludido en voz baja, suspirando resignado, pues había respondido esa pregunta varias veces al día los últimos meses- un par de meses más-

-Ya quiero verlo- dijo Kostas, mirando de reojo a Satu. Ella sonrió, tomando la mano de Kostas y poniéndola sobre su propio abdomen. Tras unos segundos, la criatura dio una patada, y una amplia sonrisa se formó el la carita del niño- wow, pateó-

Kanon amplió su sonrisa, pero ésta se borró al sentir los cosmos de los ataques en el bosque. Mu y Lydia también se dieron cuenta, y miraron hacia la entrada del templo de Aries. Los cosmos de los santos de bronce se encendieron y apagaron rápidamente. Sintieron el cosmo de Shaka, quien estaba entrenando cerca con Christoffer, acudir rápidamente a ese sitio, al igual que Shaina y otra amazona de plata.

Los dos chicos esperaron pacientemente hasta que sintieron el cosmo de Shaka regresando a los Doce Templos, acompañados de su aprendiz. Tan pronto como el santo de Virgo entró al templo, ambos santos se acercaron a interrogarlo.

-Shaka, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- dijo Mu.

-Hubo un ataque en el bosque hace unos minutos- dijo Shaka tranquilamente- tres santos de bronce fueron atacados. Jabú, Ichi y Nachi. Ambos están vivos. Pero…-

-¿Pero?- dijo Mu.

Shaka suspiró. Les explicó detalladamente lo que habían encontrado, incluyendo lo del péndulo que estuvo a punto de partir en dos a los santos de bronce. Los otros dos santos y las chicas escucharon el relato sorprendidos y horrorizados.

-No fue un ataque cualquiera- concluyó Shaka- fue una advertencia. Querían asustarnos, horrorizarnos con ello. Si los santos de plata hubieran llegado unos minutos mas tarde, y Jabú y los otros dos hubieran sido…- y se interrumpió.

Satu, quien estaba apoyada en el respaldo de su asiento, se irguió de pronto. Lo que había escuchado de Shaka le había resultado muy familiar. Al ver que se inquietó, Kanon se olvidó por un momento de lo que el santo de Virgo estaba contando y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Kanon, preocupado- ¿necesitas algo?-

-No es nada, Kanon. Sí, necesito algo- dijo Satu, y se volvió hacia Lydia, quien estaba tan concentrada que casi podía ver los engranes de su cerebro dando vueltas. Las dos chicas se miraron- Lydia, ¿no te suena familiar eso?-

-Sí, ya había escuchado algo parecido- dijo Lydia, mirando a Satu fijamente- en un cuento. Una historia. Pero no recuerdo…-

-Yo sí lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo Satu- _The Pit and the Pendulum_. De Poe-

Lydia se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un pequeño grito.

-Mu…- dijo la chica, buscando a tientas la mano del santo de Aries, pero sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Satu- tengo que buscar algo en la biblioteca de Athena. Es urgente-

Mu asintió, tomando la mano de su chica y desapareció junto con ella, teletransportándose hacia el templo de Athena. Kanon y Shaka miraron a Satu con curiosidad.

-¿De que estaban hablando Lydia y tú?- le preguntó el gemelo menor.

-Ambas hemos leído sobre esto. En un cuento de terror- dijo Satu- Shaka tiene razón, su objetivo es sembrar terror entre los santos de Athena. Esto debe ser obra de Deimos-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo y puso sus manos en los hombros de Satu. No le hacía nada de gracia que ese otro dios o sus sirvientes estuvieran rondando el Santuario, estando tan cerca de Satu o de su futuro hijo.

x-x-x

 _Biblioteca, Templo de Athena_

Lydia buscaba insistentemente entre los libros de la biblioteca de Saori, mientras que Mu la observaba atentamente. Los libros descartados comenzaban a acumularse en el suelo, mientras el santo de Aries se preguntaba quien recogería todo ese desastre.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo Lydia, sacando un pequeño volumen- Satu tenía razón. _The Pit and the Pendulum_. Edgar Alan Poe-

-¿Podrías elaborar?- dijo Mu, sonriendo, pero aún sin entender.

-Quienquiera que haya hecho eso a Jabú y los otros, está imitando la historia de terror en este libro- dijo Lydia, mostrándole el grueso libro- es una historia de un hombre arrestado por la Inquisición Española y torturado, mostrándole un péndulo con una hoja filosa que poco a poco iba descendiendo hasta partirlo en dos-

Mu parpadeó. Claro que se parecía muchísimo a lo que había dicho Shaka. Lydia abrió el libro y, tras encontrar el cuento, leyó uno de sus pasajes.

- _Then the mere consciousness of existence, without thought, a condition which lasted long. Then, very suddenly, thought, and shuddering terror, and earnest endeavor to comprehend my true state_ \- leyó Lydia- Deimos es el dios del terror, ¿no es así? Esto debe ser obra de él-

Mu lo consideró, y sabía que Lydia tenía razón. Suspiró.

-Guarda bien ese libro, Lydi- dijo el santo de Aries- creo que lo vamos a necesitar-

La chica asintió, y bajó al templo de Piscis. Mu cerró los ojos, y se teletransportó de regreso a su propio templo, para comunicarle a Shaka lo que habían encontrado.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Recinto de las Amazonas_

Lena estaba sentada sobre una gran roca junto a la entrada del recinto de las amazonas, sus piernas y brazos cruzados en una actitud enfadada. Había soportado las burlas de Shaina por toda la tarde, hasta que se escondió de ella fuera del recinto.

Estúpido Shaka. No solo Shaina, todos los santos de plata lo habían notado, cuando Shaka la siguió con la mirada cuando se fue, y no habían parado de hablar de ello. ¡Lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarla! ¿Quería humillarla, hacerla parecer débil a los ojos de los demás?

La chica tomó una piedra y la lanzó lejos con coraje. Estúpido Shaka.

Algo llamó su atención de pronto. Pasos que cruzaban muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Alguien estaba pasando cerca de la entrada del recinto, al parecer riendo a carcajadas. La chica se puso la máscara apresuradamente y buscó con la mirada quien era el intruso. Pronto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba: Death Mask, santo de Cáncer, salía del Santuario con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

Lena puso sus ojos en blanco. Nunca iba a entender como un ebrio desordenado como él llegó a ganar una armadura dorada. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber pensado eso y sacudió la cabeza. Suspiró resignada, y bajó de la roca, para volver a entrar al recinto de las amazonas. Tenía que descansar: iba a tener un largo entrenamiento el día siguiente.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Shion y Saori escucharon toda la explicación de Shaka sobre lo que había pasado y como habían encontrado a los santos de bronce. Saori estaba muy alarmada ante aquellas noticias, recordando la advertencia que les había hecho Ares hacía unas noches por medio de Saga.

-¿Y como siguen Jabú y los otros?- preguntó la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Aún están paralizados, señorita Athena- le explicó Shaka- parecen estar un estado de catalepsia, están conscientes pero no pueden moverse o hablar, como si estuvieran intoxicados. Encontramos unos hongos cerca de ellos, pero Lena de Corona Boreal dice que esas especies no crecen en el bosque del Santuario, y cree que quien los haya ataco los plantó ahí-

Saori alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- dijo Shion.

-No lo sé- dijo Shaka- Satu y Lydia encontraron algo sobre una historia de terror que es alarmantemente similar a lo que sucedió. Satu cree que es obra de Deimos para aterrorizarnos-

Saori se volvió a Shion.

-Ares nos amenazó con que eso iba a suceder, Shion- dijo Saori, alarmada.

-No se alarme, señorita Athena- dijo Shion- debemos declarar estado de emergencia en el Santuario. Nadie debe salir sin autorización y sin compañía. Y debemos organizar guardias en el perímetro, en el bosque y en el recinto de las amazonas-

Saori asintió entrelazando sus dedos. Shaka se inclinó y, tras despedirse, regresó a su templo. Shion, por su parte, mandó un mensaje a todos los santos. No hubo necesidad. Tan pronto como supieron del ataque, Aioros y Milo se apresuraron a la ciudad a buscar a sus chicas y traerlas a la protección del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando aún no amanecía, Lena y Deino ya estaban entrenando en el Coliseo, los cosmos de ambas ruidosamente encendidos y alertas. Las órdenes del Patriarca se habían llevado a cabo desde la noche anterior, y había varias rondas de guardias y santos patrullando hasta el más mínimo rincón del Santuario. Los guardias llegaron a distraerse con la pelea de ambas amazonas, las cuales daban un espectáculo impresionante. El cosmo rosa de Lena y el azul de Deino se entrelazaban en la arena.

Aldebarán y Shura, quienes estaban patrullando los alrededores, se quedaron mirando la pelea por unos momentos. Aquellos cosmos eran impresionantes. Las dos chicas eran muy poderosas, sobre todo la maestra.

-No me gustaría hacerla enojar- comentó Shura. Aldabearán se echó a reír, aunque sabía que el santo de Capricornio tenía razón.

Mientras tanto, en la arena, ambas mujeres seguían peleando.

-Maestra- dijo Deino, intentando recuperar el aliento- hay unos santos dorados que nos están observando-

-Eso es inconsecuente- dijo Lena- ¡concéntrate!-

Deino asintió, pero fue fácilmente derribada por Lena con un suave empujón de la chica.

-¡Concéntrate!- insistió la chica castaña- no dejes que nadie te distraiga, o te va a causar que mueras en una batalla-

La aprendiz aumentó la potencia de su cosmo, pero miró de reojo hacia las gradas. No solo estaban Shura y Aldebarán, sino también Shaka y su aprendiz. Lena, quien había notado el cosmo de los dos recién llegados, ni siquiera se inmutó, pero Deino se volvió hacia ellos. Lena frunció el entrecejo, y atacó a su alumna con otro empujón, sin usar siquiera su cosmo, tumbándola al suelo.

-¡Concéntrate!- dijo por tercera vez Lena, esta vez en un tono exasperado- ¿qué tanto estás mirando? En una pelea, tu vida va a depender de tu concentración-

-Lo… lo lamento, maestra- dijo Deino, bajando su cabeza.

La chica castaña se cruzó de brazos sin responder. Apagó su cosmo. Aún sentía que Shaka y el adolescente estaban de pie, mirándolos. Apretó el puño, molesta, al ver que Deino volvía a distraerse, mirando hacia arriba. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Porqué su aprendiz no la escuchaba? Se volvió y se dio cuenta que Deino estaba mirando al aprendiz de Shaka.

Al imaginar a Deino con el aprendiz de Shaka, Lena tuvo una desagradable sensación en el estómago. Algo así como un mal presentimiento. Tragó saliva, y sintió una amarga molestia en su garganta. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, volvió a ver a Deino mirando a Christoffer.

-Como castigo por desobedecer- dijo Lena en un tono que no admitía réplica- darás cien vueltas a todo el Santuario. Empezando ahora. ¡Vete!-

Deino asintió y salió del Coliseo, para comenzar a correr y obedecer las órdenes de su maestra. Ésta salió del Coliseo, caminando furiosa hacia la explanada fuera de los Doce Templos. Al pasar junto a Shaka y Christoffer, se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que, si bien el santo de Virgo no podía verla, pero la pudo sentir por completo.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Lena?- preguntó Shaka con un tono inocente. Christoffer, quien estaba de pie detrás del santo, podía sentir la tensión entre los dos, sorprendido de que no salieran chispas entre ambos.

-Sí, hazme el favor de mantener al bueno para nada de tu aprendiz lejos de la mía cuando ella esté entrenando- dijo Lena en tono severo, cruzándose de brazos- la está distrayendo durante las batallas-

Shaka frunció el entrecejo levemente y se volvió hacia su aprendiz. Él también había notado algo extraño con Christoffer. Cuando Lena lo mencionó, el chico se sonrojó visiblemente y bajó la mirada. El santo de Virgo lo evaluó con la mirada.

-No volverá a pasar, Lena, y me disculpo en nombre de Christoffer- dijo Shaka en un tono seguro, mientras el chico seguía mirando al suelo.

-Eso espero, Shaka- dijo Lena en un tono final y le dio la espalda con la intención de retirarse. Antes de que lo hiciera, Afrodita de Piscis llegó apresuradamente con ellos.

-Shura, Alde, Shaka- dijo Afrodita, intentando recuperar el aliento- ¿es que nadie más lo ha notado?-

Aldebarán alzó las cejas, Shura se cruzó de brazos, y Shaka solo lo miró, expectante. Lena, quien se iba a retirar, se detuvo al ver al preocupado santo, más curiosa que otra cosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Afro?- preguntó Aldebarán.

-Death Mask no está en su templo- dijo Afrodita- nadie lo ha visto, o sabido de él, desde ayer en la tarde-

Los santos dorados se miraron, confundidos. Si bien era cierto que Death Mask a veces salía a beber a las tabernas cercanas, siempre regresaba a su templo antes del amanecer. Nunca descuidaba su deber.

-Yo lo vi anoche- dijo Lena de pronto, haciendo que los santos dieran un respingo de sorpresa: no esperaban verla ahí todavía- creo… que estaba ebrio. Vi que pasó frente al recinto, y salió del Santuario antes de que el maestro Shion diera la orden del toque de queda-

-Esto no es nada bueno- dijo Afrodita, sumamente preocupado- Death Mask nunca desaparece sin motivo-

-No crees que algo malo haya sucedido, ¿o sí?- preguntó Shura.

El silencio que siguió al comentario del santo de Capricornio fue realmente incómodo. Todos sabían que Afrodita y Death Mask eran mejores amigos. Lena miró de reojo al santo de Piscis, y suspiró.

-Yo…yo vi por donde se fue- dijo la chica castaña, cruzándose de brazos- si están de acuerdo, yo puedo salir a buscarlo-

Shura y Aldebarán asintieron, mientras Afrodita miraba pensativo, pero Shaka sacudió la cabeza de inmediato.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Shaka, tan de pronto que sorprendió a todos. Lena alzó las cejas- no puedes salir del Santuario sola. Yo te acompañaré a buscarlo-

Lena sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. No podía imaginar nada tan desagradable como ser acompañada por Shaka, y la chica habló antes de pensar.

-No, no quiero ir contigo, Shaka- dijo Lena.

Shura alzó las cejas, y Aldebarán frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad. Afrodita, por su parte, tan preocupado que estaba por su amigo que no prestó atención a lo que había pasado.

-Lamentablemente para ti, eres un santo de plata y yo soy un santo dorado, y harás como te ordeno- dijo Shaka con un tono serio y calmado.

En su fuero interno, Lena hervía de furia, pero no dijo nada. No tenía ningún argumento para evitar que el santo de Virgo la acompañara, y además sabía que Shaka tenía razón: como su santo subordinado, tenía que obedecerlo. Pero no se iba a quedar callada, e hizo una inclinación burlona.

-Como usted ordene, _señor_ Shaka- dijo Lena, su voz cargada de sarcasmo. Shaka sonrió levemente.

-Yo iré con ustedes- dijo Afrodita.

-No, Afro, creo que será mejor que tu y yo vayamos a las tabernas que usualmente frecuenta Death Mask- dijo Aldebarán, pasando su brazo por la espalda del santo de Piscis- así cubriremos más terreno y lo encontraremos más rápido-

-Yo avisaré al maestro Shion- dijo Shura por su parte- y continuaré con la vigilancia-

Shaka se volvió a Christoffer.

-Vas a buscar un punto solitario del Santuario, Christoffer, y te vas a poner a meditar- dijo Shaka- no quiero que molestes a Deino, la aprendiz de Lena, mientras yo no estoy-

-Sí, maestro- dijo el chico, y se apresuró a retirarse.

-Bueno, si ya estamos todos listos- dijo Aldebarán, sacudiendo sus manos- es hora de irnos-

Lena se mordió el labio. Tendría que soportar a Shaka por un rato. Maldita sea su lengua por hablar de más y ofrecerse a ayudar a los santos dorados. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo. Abrió su caja de Pandora y la armadura de plata la cubrió. Aldabarán y Afrodita salieron del Santuario en determinada dirección, y Shura se apresuró al templo del Patriarca.

-Entonces, ¿haremos esto o no, _señor_ Shaka?- preguntó Lena, inclinándose de nuevo de manera burlona.

-Después de ti, Lena- dijo Shaka a su vez, con una leve sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

En su preocupación, Afrodita había dejado a Lydia en el templo de Aries con Mu antes de salir en busca de Death Mask. Ella estaba preocupada por su maestro: sabía que Death Mask era su mejor amigo. Lydia esperaba en su corazón que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué sucede, Lydi?- preguntó Mu.

-Estoy preocupada por Afro- dijo la chica- Death Mask desapareció anoche-

-Oh- dijo Mu. Sabía muy bien que Afrodita de Piscis era una persona muy aprensiva, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la gente que era importante para él- ¿y qué más has averiguado?- añadió el santo de Aries.

-Aún nada- dijo Lydia, dejando escapar un suspiro. Estaba algo preocupada por lo que estaba pasando- iré con Satu para ver si podemos averiguar algo más-

-De acuerdo- sonrió Mu- solo intenta tener cuidado y no estresarla más de lo necesario, Lydi, o Kanon se va a enfurecer y te va a mandar a otra dimensión, y a mí también por dejarte acercarte a ella. Solo… ten cuidado, Kanon está muy aprensivo estos días-

-Tendré mucho cuidado, Mu, lo prometo- dijo Lydia, poniéndose de puntillas y besando al santo de Aries en la mejilla- nos vemos más tarde-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Como ven, soy fan de las historias de Edgar Allan Poe. Si alguna vez tienen oportunidad de leer las Narraciones Extraordinarias, se las recomiendo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un enorme abrazo. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	6. 6: El Barril de Amontillado

**HISTORIA DE TERROR**

VI: EL BARRIL DE AMONTILLADO

 _Callejón de Atenas_

Shaka y Lena iban caminando entre las calles de Atenas, intentando adivinar los sitios donde Death Mask podría estar. Con las instrucciones de Lena sobre por donde había visto salir al santo de Cáncer, y Shaka siguiendo los leves rastros de su cosmo, formularon un camino que ambos iban siguiendo.

Excepto para dar instrucciones del camino, Lena guardaba un obstinado silencio. Shaka también, parecía renuente a decir algo. No podía entenderla. Pero sabía que podía reclamarle la negativa que tuvo frente a los otros santos dorados.

-No tenías que negarte a dejar que te acompañe, Lena- dijo Shaka- mucho menos delante de Aldebarán y Shura. Eso fue una falta grave. Y sabes que las órdenes del maestro Shion fueron que nadie saliera del Santuario sin compañía-

La amazona continuó caminando en silencio, con sus puños bien apretados con furia. Shaka se volvió hacia ella. Si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos, los hubiera puesto en blanco. No podía creer lo obstinada que era esa chica.

-No sé que hice para que estuvieras enojada conmigo- dijo el santo de Virgo- pero puedes hablar conmigo y seguir odiándome a gusto-

-¿Y si no quiero hablar contigo para nada?- escupió Lena por fin, sin poder contener su enojo- ¿también usarás tu rango como santo dorado para obligarme?-

Shaka se mordió el labio para evitar reír. Obstinada era una subestimación. Lamentablemente, no podía encontrar otra palabra que le hiciera justicia al carácter de Lena.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Shaka en voz baja- pero quizá podrías explicarme que fue lo que hice para enfurecerte-

Lena lo miró con desdén y dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

-Si no lo sabes, yo no te lo voy a explicar- dijo la chica- en este momento tenemos un asunto mucho más importante y urgente que atender, ¿sí?-

Shaka suspiró, resignado. Su enemistad con ella había comenzado después de que él había ganado la armadura de Virgo. ¿O fue después, cuando la había salvado de morir a manos de su propia maestra? Shaka no lo sabía.

Otro hombre la hubiera dejado en paz e ignorado desde la primera vez que ella dejó en claro que no quería hablar con él. Pero no Shaka. Había algo en esta chica que le parecía tan atrayente. Su aura y su cosmo no eran para nada pacíficos, muy por el contrario. Desde niños, siempre le pareció que tenía un cosmo demasiado ruidoso para su gusto, pero en esencia sincero y transparente. Lena no fingía ser alguien que no era. Y además, Shaka estaba consciente de lo que había sucedido en la pelea por la armadura de Virgo. Sabía que Lena había podido vencerlo al menos en dos ocasiones, y se había contenido. ¿Porqué había hecho eso? Todos esos años, Shaka sostuvo que la compasión que Lena le había tenido durante ese duelo había sido un signo de debilidad de su parte, pero ahora se daba cuenta que se había equivocado.

A pesar de todo eso, el santo de Virgo aún no podía entender porqué estaba tan furiosa con él.

De pronto, Shaka sintió los rastros del cosmo de Death Mask desaparecer de pronto, y se detuvo casi de golpe. Lena por poco y tropieza con él.

-¿De qué se trata esto, Shaka?- dijo ella, volviéndose al santo con un tono de fastidio- ¿quieres tirarme al suelo?-

-Shhh… calla- dijo el santo de Virgo, con su atención fija en una de las paredes del callejón.

-No me calles- se quejó la chica, empuñando sus manos- ¿o también eso me vas a ordenar?-

-Por todos los dioses, Lena, solo calla- dijo Shaka con paciencia- y pon atención-

Lena parpadeó, pero obedeció. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Shaka tenía razón. Sentía una pulsación de cosmo detrás de la pared, así como un extraño sonido tintineante. Reconoció enseguida ese cosmo. ¡Era el cosmo de Death Mask!

-Por los dioses…- dijo Lena, poniendo su mano sobre la pared. El cemento que unía los ladrillos se sentía fresco. La chica, sin dudarlo, dio un fuerte golpe al muro, y éste se derrumbó. Tanto Shaka como Lena dieron un paso atrás para evitar el polvo y los ladrillos que caían frente a ellos. Y ahí fue que lo encontraron.

Death Mask estaba detrás de la pared, encadenado a otro muro justo detrás de él. Tenía la misma apariencia que los tres santos de bronce que habían sido atacados el día anterior: una mirada con una expresión horrorizada, sus músculos tensos y su boca medio abierta en un silencioso grito.

-Death Mask…- comenzó a decir Lena, mientras Shaka rompía las cadenas que mantenían al santo de Cáncer contra la segunda pared- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió…?-

-No lo sé- dijo Shaka- debe haber alguna pista por aquí-

La chica asintió, y se inclinó hacia el suelo alrededor del santo, buscando pistas sobre quien podría haber hecho eso. Encontró en el suelo un barril de madera completamente vacío, con una leyenda cuyas letras estaban aún bien legibles sobre el mismo. Se leía: _Vino blanco de jerez. Montilla, España_.

-Shaka, ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó ella con un susurro.

-No tengo idea- dijo Shaka, con un evidente tono de preocupación en su voz- pero debemos regresarlo al Santuario de inmediato. No me gusta su aspecto. Esperemos que Sofía sepa que hacer para ayudarlo-

Lena asintió sin discutir, y tomó uno de los brazos del santo herido para ayudarlo a apoyarse, mientras que Shaka hizo igual con el otro brazo, y ambos se apresuraron a volver al Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Centro de Athenas_

 _Poco antes_

Mientras que Shaka y Lena buscaban a Death Mask en un área poco conocida de la ciudad, Afrodita y Aldebarán visitaban las tabernas donde usualmente el santo de Cáncer se perdía en la bebida. No era una tarea muy difícil: el santo de Piscis las conocía bien gracias a su amigo, y los dueños de las mismas conocían bien a Death Mask.

En todos los sitios, los dueños se disculparon: llevaban varios días sin ver a Death Mask. Tras agradecer a todos los dueños y a algunos de los comensales, los dos santos salieron a la calle.

-No lo entiendo, Afro- dijo Aldebarán, una vez que ambos salieron a la calle a dirigirse a la siguiente taberna- ¿porqué Death Mask frecuentaría estos sitios?-

Afrodita sonrió tristemente.

-¿Recuerdas una chica de la que Death Mask se enamoró hace dos años, en Asgard?- dijo Afrodita en voz baja- cuando nos revivieron después del Muro de los Lamentos…-

Aldebarán asintió. Había escuchado hablar de ello.

-Sí, algo escuché- dijo Aldebarán- pero también supe que la chica murió por culpa de uno de los dioses guerreros-

-Bueno- dijo el santo de Piscis- Death Mask nunca la ha logrado superar. Cuando menos una vez por semana viene a alguno de estos lugares a beber hasta perderse y regresa al Santuario tan pronto se le pasa la borrachera-

-No lo sabía- dijo Aldebarán.

-Nadie lo sabe- dijo Afrodita- solo yo… te lo cuento porque necesitamos encontrarlo. Confío en que guardarás su secreto-

Aldebarán asintió mientras entraban al siguiente local. Desde que lo hicieron, el hombre encargado en la barra palideció y, dejando un tarro de cerveza sobre la misma, se apresuró a salir por la puerta trasera. A Afrodita no le dio buena espina, y se apresuró a seguirlo.

Un hombre común y obeso como él no podría escapar jamás de un santo de Athena, y Afrodita rápidamente lo alcanzó. Con un movimiento rápido lo empujó contra una pared.

-Buenos días, buen hombre- dijo el santo de Piscis con un gesto amenazante- estamos buscando a uno de nuestros camaradas. Death Mask-

-Nunca… nunca había oído hablar de él- dijo el hombre.

El santo de Piscis entrecerró los ojos. Claro que el hombre conocía a Death Mask. Él mismo, Afrodita, había hablado con él una vez que el santo de Cáncer se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa de la taberna durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana siguiente.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Afrodita- veremos si me estás diciendo la verdad-

Afrodita sacó una de sus rosas rojas, y la clavó en el hombro del hombre. Lo miró a los ojos y pudo leer su mente.

 _Una mano enguatada vaciaba una bolsa llena de monedas de oro sobre la barra de la taberna. El dueño de la misma, el mismo hombre que Afrodita había atrapado, miraba anonadado la gran cantidad de monedas que se le ofrecían. Una vez que la bolsa quedó vacía, el hombre alzó la vista, interrogante. No sabía que era lo que se le iba a pedir._

 _-Vas a hacer lo que te ordeno, y tendrás otra bolsa igual- escuchó una voz femenina junto a él, pero el hombre no alzó la vista, pues seguía anonadado con las monedas de oro en la barra y en el suelo._

 _-Lo que usted ordene, señora- dijo el dueño, volviendo su vista hacia ella. La mujer estaba cubierta por una capucha, y solo se podían ver sus labios, los cuales formaron una sonrisa._

 _-Viene para acá uno de los santos de Athena- dijo la mujer- lo conoces. Le vas a dar de beber de este barril de vino de jerez. No le ofrecerás otra cosa. Una vez que esté borracho, lo sacarás de la taberna por la puerta trasera. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto-_

 _El hombre tembló._

 _-Señora, ya se de que santo de Athena habla- dijo el dueño- pero también sé que no es sabio meterse con ellos. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer con…?-_

 _-Lo que quiera hacer con él no es tu asunto- dijo la mujer en tono severo.- y créeme, no te conviene tenerme de enemigo…-_

 _-No, señora- dijo el hombre._

 _-Y no hablarás de esto con nadie- dijo la mujer- absolutamente con nadie-_

 _-Lo juro, señora- dijo el dueño._

 _La mujer sonrió nuevamente y se retiró, seguida de dos hombres que la acompañaban._

 _-Pronto los santos de Athena encontrarán a este Fortunato- dijo la mujer- espero que entiendan el significado de todos estos detalles del mensaje-_

La memoria terminó, y Afrodita sacó su rosa del hombro del dueño de la taberna. El santo de Piscis no podía entender algunas cosas de aquella memoria, pero logró captar lo esencial. Alguien, una mujer, había preparado una trampa para Death Mask, con ayuda del cantinero. El santo lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó de nuevo con la pared.

-¿Dónde está Death Mask?- dijo Afrodita en voz alta- ¿quién era esa mujer?-

-No lo sé, señor, lo juro- dijo el dueño de la taberna- obedecimos las instrucciones de la mujer, y no supimos nada más-

Afrodita entrecerró los ojos, pero Aldebarán puso sus manos en los hombros de su compañero. El santo de Piscis soltó al hombre, resignado, pero sin dejarlo de mirar con furia.

-Déjalo, Afro- dijo Aldebarán en un tono calmado y, hasta cierto punto, aliviado- Shaka y Lena ya encontraron a Death Mask. Está con vida, y ya lo llevan de regreso al Santuario-

El santo de Piscis respiró aliviado.

-Que tenga buen día, señor- añadió Afrodita, poniéndose la rosa en sus labios. Aldabearán casi sonrió, pero se apresuró a seguir a su compañero.

x-x-x

 _Orillas del bosque, Santuario de Athena_

Fiel a sus órdenes, Christoffer había encontrado un sitio para meditar a las orillas del bosque, bien alejado del recinto de las amazonas, para poder meditar. Su cosmo ya no fluctuaba tanto ni producía chispazos explosivos como siempre gracias a su entrenamiento. Esos últimos días había mostrado mucho avance, y Shaka se lo había mencionado.

De repente sintió un olor a flores y granadas. Un perfume. El chico abrió los ojos, y se encontró con Deino, quien estaba respirando agitadamente, recuperando el aliento por su carrera.

-Hola- dijo la chica en un tono amable y un poco tímido- ¿qué haces?-

-Estaba meditando- dijo el chico, sonriendo- ¿qué haces aquí? Tu maestra se molestó muchísimo porque tú y yo estuvimos hablando-

-Creo que es por razones personales, Christoffer- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos- mi maestra detesta a tu maestro, y no quiere que hablemos para no tener que hablar con él-

Christoffer alzó las cejas. Si bien era cierto que Lena siempre era arisca cuando se trataba de Shaka, era buena y amable con todos los demás. Y no creía que realmente odiara a Shaka. Pero no dijo nada en voz alta, solo se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Solo sé que no deberíamos hacerla enojar- dijo Christoffer, sonriendo levemente- se ve que es una persona que no acepta tonterías-

Deino se echó a reír, y Christoffer bajó la mirada sonrojado.

-Dime, Christoffer, ¿te gusta… charlar conmigo?- dijo Deino con una expresión mas que coqueta, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara aún más.

-Claro… claro que sí, Deino- dijo el chico.

La chica se sentó junto a él y lo tomó de la mano, lo cual no ayudó mucho con el nerviosismo que tenía Christoffer.

-Ustedes dos no deberían estar juntos aquí afuera- dijo de pronto Kiki, haciendo que los dos dieran un respingo. No se esperaban al travieso aprendiz de Aries por ahí- hay toque de queda, deberían regresar al templo de Virgo, y al recinto-

Christoffer se volvió a él.

-El señor Shaka me ordenó…- comenzó el chico.

-Las órdenes son del Patriarca- dijo Kiki- el señor Shaka y la señorita Lena ya regresaron de la ciudad, y ambos mandan decir que ustedes deben hacer lo que les dije-

Christoffer sonrió levemente, apenado, y asintió. Apretó suavemente la mano de Deino a manera de despedida, y ambos partieron en direcciones distintas. Kiki los miró alternadamente y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación, para desaparecer, teletransportándose de regreso al templo de Aries.

x-x-x

 _Enfermería del Santuario_

Lena y Shaka habían llevado a un paralizado Death Mask a la enfermería del Santuario. Tras pedirle a Kiki que buscara a sus respectivos alumnos y les indicara que volvieran a la seguridad de los Doce Templos y del recinto, ambos llamaron a Sofi para que les ayudara.

Tras examinar al santo de Cáncer, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, Sofi concluyó que el chico había sido intoxicado, con una mezcla de alcohol y alguna otra toxina que le causaba que se paralizara su cuerpo.

-No sé que podemos hacer para ayudarlo- dijo por fin Sofi en voz baja- no se me ocurre más que esperar a que pasen los efectos de la toxina. Jabú y los otros ya están mejorando-

-¿Qué crees que estén tramando?- dijo Lena en voz baja mientras un par de aprendices ayudaban a Death Mask a beber un poco de agua- ¿qué quiere decir todo esto? Las señales que dejan los atacantes-

-No tengo idea- dijo Shaka a su vez, pensativo- ayer, Satu y Lydia mencionaron algo sobre que lo que le sucedió a Jabú y los otros era parte de una historia de terror que ambas leyeron-

Lena frunció el entrecejo, pensativa. Tras unos segundos de deliberación, se dio la vuelta y salió de la enfermería, con toda la intención de caminar hacia los Doce Templos y buscar a las chicas mencionadas.

-Espera un momento, Lena- dijo Shaka, tomando uno de los brazos de la chica para detenerla- ¿que crees que haces?-

La chica se volvió, furiosa, y hubiera golpeado a Shaka, si éste no la hubiera detenido antes de que ella levantara la mano.

-Si quieres conservar esa mano, más vale que me sueltes, y nunca más pienses en tocarme otra vez- dijo Lena entre dientes, haciendo un movimiento brusco para soltarse de la mano de Shaka. Éste no volvió a detenerla- voy a hablar con ellas dos para contarles lo que encontramos. Quizá nos pueden ayudar a entender que significa todo esto-

Shaka no insistió. Asintió, y la acompañó al templo de Géminis. Lena puso los ojos en blanco, pero sabía que no podía objetar. Lo que es mas, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más, o Shaka no la dejaría entrar a los Doce Templos.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Afrodita y Aldebarán subieron a avisar al Patriarca lo que había pasado con Death Mask. Si bien el santo de Cáncer había salido del Santuario antes del aviso del toque de queda, Shion decidió reforzarlo. Decretó que siempre debía haber grupos de al menos dos o tres santos patrullando los terrenos del Santuario. Decidió también que Cathy, Sofi y las otras chicas debían subir al templo de Athena para estar más seguras.

-Yo avisaré a la señorita Athena- dijo Shion- ¿cómo se encuentra Death Mask?-

-Sofi dice que su cuerpo eventualmente depurará la toxina que lo paraliza- dijo Afrodita- de hecho, Jabu y los otros ya están comenzando a reaccionar-

-Hay que proteger la enfermería también- observó Aldebarán- quizá uno de ellos vio algo y podría decirnos algo del atacante, lo cual los convertiría en un blanco para los enemigos-

Shion asintió.

-Encárguense de ello- dijo Shion, suspirando.

Los santos se inclinaron y salieron del templo. Una vez que el Patriarca se quedó solo, se dejó caer en el trono. ¿Eso era lo que Ares les había advertido? ¿Iba a atacar uno a uno a los santos?

Quizá no era tan buena idea solo arrinconarse en el Santuario y defenderse. Tenía que atacar antes de que los volvieran a atacar a ellos. ¿Pero por donde iba a empezar? ¿Por donde tenía que comenzar a atacar antes de que los fueran atacando uno por uno?

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Kanon no era un gemelo feliz. Su habitación se había convertido en el centro de reunión en las últimas horas. Primero llegó Lydia, cargando un libro mucho más grande que su propia cabeza, y lo había puesto frente a los ojos de Satu para charlar sobre las historias de terror. Después, Lena de Corona Boreal había llegado, acompañada de Shaka, para contarles lo que había pasado y como habían encontrado a Death Mask en la ciudad. Y finalmente llegó Aldebarán para darles las nuevas órdenes del Patriarca.

A Kanon no le hacía ni un poco de gracia que lo fueran a separar de Satu.

-¿Dices que lo encontraron detrás de una pared?- dijo Lydia, pensativa- ¿y encontraron un barril junto a él?-

-Sí, un barril que decía algo como Montilla, España- dijo Lena.

-Por los dioses…- dijo Lydia, mientras Satu se llevaba las manos a la boca.

-El barril de amonitillado- dijo Satu en voz baja. Lydia asintió, y comenzó a girar las páginas del libro a toda prisa.

-¿Otro de esos cuentos?- preguntó Shaka, quien estaba de pie junto a la puerta, brazos cruzados y apoyado en el umbral de la misma.

-Sí, otro cuento, de hecho, del mismo autor- dijo Satu, deteniéndose en la página donde estaba la historia- trata de un hombre que quiere vengarse de otro sujeto llamado Fortunato. Lo emborrachan con vino de jerez y lo encadenan a una pared de las catacumbas, para emparedarlo después y asegurarse de que no escapara nunca-

Lena parpadeó.

-Shaka, fue como lo encontramos- dijo la amazona, volviéndose al santo de Virgo, olvidando momentáneamente su enojo con él.

-Y ese nombre, Fortunato, Afrodita lo escuchó en los recuerdos del dueño de la taberna- dijo Aldebarán- escuchó a una mujer pronunciarlo-

-Satu- dijo Shaka a su vez, volviéndose a la chica- tú estuviste ahí. ¿Sabes algo sobre los sirvientes de Deimos, que conozcan esas historias?-

Satu asintió.

-Hay una chica entre ellos, llamada Dridika, que recuerdo que tenía ese libro- dijo Satu en voz baja- no es tan… temible como lo era Greta, pero ella y Fleur de Lys son astutas. Ellas deben estar orquestando estos ataques-

-¿Hay otras historias similares en ese libro que pudieran aplicarse?- preguntó Shaka.

-Lamentablemente, sí- dijo Satu.

Kanon gruñó en voz baja. No le gustaba ni un poco que los enemigos estuvieran usando ideas de cuentos de terror en ellos. Quizá sí sería buena idea que Satu estuviera en el templo de Athena con las otras chicas, en el sitio más seguro del Santuario. Suspiró. La extrañaría, pero sabía que, al menos allá arriba, estaría a salvo.

x-x-x

 _Camino de los Doce Templos al Recinto de las Amazonas_

 _Mas tarde_

Shaka acompañó a Lena al recinto de las amazonas, a pesar de las objeciones de la chica. El santo de Virgo se amparó en la nueva orden que había dado Shion de que todos estuvieran acompañados a donde quiera que fueran, y Lena no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

-No era necesario que me acompañaras- dijo Lena entre dientes.

-Son las órdenes del Patriarca- dijo Shaka simplemente.

La amazona gruñó por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada. Caminó a paso acelerado, para ir varios pasos delante del santo dorado. Shaka encontró eso gracioso, pero no dijo nada al respecto tampoco.

-¿Sabes algo, Lena?- dijo el santo dorado- creo que tú y yo hacemos buen equipo-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Lena, poniendo los ojos en blanco bajo su máscara.

-Que por primera vez trabajamos juntos- dijo Shaka- podríamos hacerlo más seguido-

-Supongo que tienes razón, Shaka, no estuvo nada mal- dijo Lena, pensativa- cuando estás concentrado en tu misión, no eres tan desagradable como de costumbre-

-Eso sonó casi como un cumplido- dijo Shaka, sonriendo.

Lena se detuvo de golpe y se volvió hacia él, y Shaka se detuvo también.

-No sé que pretendes, Shaka- dijo Lena en un tono despectivo- ya sabes que no me agradas, no me caes bien y nunca lo harás. ¿Porqué insistes en seguirme y hablar conmigo, cuando es más que evidente que nunca vamos a ser amigos?-

-Fuimos amigos una vez- dijo Shaka. Bajo su armadura dorada, a la altura de la muñeca, aún usaba la pulsera de tela que Lena le había regalado cuando se conocieron.

-Sí, antes de que me dieras una paliza- dijo la chica.

-Yo tampoco salí ileso de esa batalla, por si lo habías olvidado- dijo el santo dorado.

Lena suspiró sonoramente.

-Desiste, Shaka- dijo la chica- no quiero que seamos amigos. Nunca lo seremos. Ya deja de hacer el ridículo. Con tu permiso, ya es tarde- y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el recinto. Shaka estiró su mano y la detuvo- ¿no te dije que si querías conservar tu mano no me volvieras a tocar?- añadió, alzando la voz.

-¿Es por eso que detestas a Christoffer?- dijo Shaka- ¿porque me detestas a mí?-

Lena se detuvo de nuevo. Se volvió a Shaka, pero esta vez no estaba con su expresión furiosa. Respiró hondo.

-No lo detesto- dijo Lena en un tono mucho más calmado que hacía unos minutos- creo que él y Deino están… ya sabes, enamorados uno del otro. Pero cuando los vi la primera vez, tuve un mal presentimiento al respecto. Creo que, por el bien de ambos, no deberíamos permitir que estuvieran juntos-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Shaka, sonriendo levemente, en un tono que rayaba en insolencia- si no quieres verme, no es culpa de esos dos. Es lógico, tu aprendiz es linda y a Chris le agrada- no hay necesidad de ponerte celosa- añadió, al verla apretar los puños.

-No hay necesidad de ser un idiota- lo interrumpió Lena, volviendo a su anterior agresividad- y si fuera porque no quiero tener que verte, Shaka, te aseguro que jamás me verías. No te creas tan importante, santo de Virgo. Lo que dije sobre Deino y tu aprendiz es cierto. Pero si no quieres escucharme, realmente es inconsecuente para mí-

-Lena, yo…- comenzó Shaka, pensando en disculparse por lo que había dicho.

-Buenas noches, santo de Virgo- dijo la chica, adentrándose al recinto de las amazonas sin volver su vista atrás. Shaka se detuvo en la entrada, observándola alejarse hasta que desapareció de su vista. Suspiró. ¿Es que no podía tener una conversación civilizada con ella? ¡Era tan terca! Bueno, estaba siendo injusto, porque después de todo, él la había hecho enojar. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir eso?

Shaka regresó a los Doce Templos, pensando en que hablaría con Christoffer cuando llegara. Quizá Lena tenía razón al respecto de él y Deino, que no era buena idea que se enreden entre ellos y descuiden sus entrenamientos.

También se cacheteó mentalmente por lo que había dicho. La había ofendido. El santo de Virgo suspiró, rogando a Buda y a todos los dioses que le ayudaran a llevarse bien con esa mujer.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! No me odien, por favor. Quizá se me pasó un poco la mano con Death Mask, y las cosas se van a empezar a poner peor. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. 7: El Cuervo

**HISTORIA DE TERROR**

VII: EL CUERVO

 _Biblioteca, Templo de Athena_

Saori recibió a las chicas en su templo. La única que no subió al templo del Patriarca fue Lydia, quien se quedaría en el templo de Piscis con Afrodita, sobre todo porque no quería dejarlo solo: el santo estaba muy preocupado por Death Mask.

Satu no dejaba de pasar sus dedos por las páginas del libro de Edgar Alan Poe que Lydia había sacado de la biblioteca. Sofi estaba sentada a su lado, ayudándola a cargar con el pesado volumen para evitar que la chica rubia hiciera demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Saori a Satu- ¿ya les dijiste si tu bebé es niño o niña?-

-No, no hemos dicho nada- dijo Satu, sin dejar de sonreír, con sus manos sobre su abdomen- de hecho, Kanon y yo tampoco lo sabemos-

Saori sonrió con travesura.

-¿Quieres que te diga?- dijo la diosa.

Satu alzó las cejas. No se imaginaba que Saori podría saber el sexo del bebé. Pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

-No, gracias- dijo Satu, sonriendo levemente- Kanon y yo… decidimos que no queríamos saber el sexo del bebé hasta que nazca-

Saori sonrió y asintió. Volvió su vista a las demás chicas, que estaban revolviendo los libros de la biblioteca, buscando más pistas sobre lo que había sucedido con Death Mask.

-Satu, ¿ahí dice algo sobre como drogaron a los santos de bronce y a Death Mask?- dijo Sofía de pronto, cerrando exageradamente fuerte uno de sus libros al no encontrar nada ahí.

-No, en estas historias no hay nada semejante- dijo Satu, borrando su sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio- ya las revisé con cuidado-

-Quizá…- comenzó Cathy, pensativa- si tan solo tuviéramos la oportunidad de interrogar a alguno de los enemigos-

De pronto, Sofi hizo sonar los dedos y golpeó la mesa con una mano, haciendo que las chicas, incluso Saori, dieran un respingo de sorpresa.

-Lo tengo- dijo Sofi, sonriendo ampliamente- sí hay alguien a quien podemos interrogar, y que está aquí, en el Santuario-

-¿Quién?- preguntó Casandra, alzando las cejas, mientras observaba dormir a Kostas junto a ella.

-A Erick, que está encerrado en la prisión del Santuario- dijo Sofi.

-¿El médico que drogó a Elizabeth y a Shun en Catania?- preguntó Cathy.

-El mismo- dijo la chica pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos- yo trabajé con él, en el hospital, antes de conocer a Aioros. Él debe saber algo sobre los métodos de esas malvadas personas. Y está aquí, en la prisión. Iré a preguntarle-

-No deberías ir sola, Sofi- dijo Satu- recuerda que no es seguro-

Saori se quedó pensativa.

-Shion te puede acompañar, Sofi- dijo la diosa Athena- junto con Aioros. De hecho, me gustaría que vayan los dos contigo-

-De acuerdo, Saori- dijo Sofi, y se volvió a Satu, quien volvió a apoyar su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba sentada y puso sus manos en su abdomen y suspiró- deberías ir a descansar, Satu. Mañana temprano le pediré a Lydia que te ayude a buscar patrones en el libro-

Satu sonrió y asintió, levantándose para salir de la biblioteca hacia la habitación que habían preparado para las chicas. Casandra la acompañó, llevando al dormido Kostas en sus brazos.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

Lena entró al recinto y se dirigió a su habitación a paso acelerado, sin mirar atrás para evitar que sus ojos se encontraran con Shaka. Estaba tan molesta que dio un pisotón furioso. ¿Quién rayos se creía que era ese Shaka para hablarle así? Justo cuando ella comenzaba a confiar en él y le daba un vistazo de sus pensamientos, él se burlaba de ella y la hacía parecer una niña celosa. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Lena?- preguntó Marín, dudosa- ¿te sientes bien?-

Lena puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que Marín tenía buenas intenciones, pero no tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

-No estoy de humor para escuchar tus sermones, Marín. Por favor…- dijo Lena en un tono cansado, pasando junto a ella sin voltear a verla. La amazona de Aguila alzó las cejas, pero no insistió. Era raro que Lena estuviera fastidiada, pero cuando lo hacía, era mejor dejarla en paz.

Finalmente, la chica llegó a su habitación, en la entrada de la cual se encontraba su aprendiz. Lena frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, pero era parte de la razón de su discusión con Shaka.

-Maestra- dijo Deino- ¿porqué me hizo regresar al recinto?-

-Porque el Santuario y el exterior no son seguros en estos momentos, Deino- dijo Lena en un tono que no admitía réplicas- ve a dormir, mañana comenzaremos muy temprano-

-Pero maestra, yo solo estaba…- comenzó a decir la aprendiz.

-Realmente no estoy de humor para discutir contigo, Deino- la interrumpió Lena, quitándose su máscara y frotándose la frente.

-¡No!- dijo Deino, alzando la voz y haciendo que Lena alzara las cejas. Realmente no se esperaba esa rebelión por parte de su alumna- no sé que le he hecho para que me odie, maestra. ¡Yo siempre obedezco todo lo que me ordena!-

Lena suspiró, y de nuevo se frotó la frente.

-No te odio, Deino, y lo sabes muy bien. Estaba preocupada por ti, después de lo que vi que le sucedió a Death Mask. Si esto se trata del alumno de Shaka…- comenzó Lena, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la paciencia.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Deino- no sé porqué no me deja hablar con él. ¡Christoffer es mi amigo! No es mi culpa que usted no quiera ver a Shaka, y que por eso no me deje verlo-

Lena frunció el entrecejo, intentando suprimir un tic en su ojo derecho. Primero Shaka, y luego Deino. ¡Cómo se atrevía la mocosa! La tomó del cuello y la empujó contra la pared. Shaina y Marín, que estaban cerca, acudieron alarmadas, pero solo se quedaron observando.

-Mira, mocosa- comenzó Lena- ver o no a Shaka es de lo más inconsecuente para mí. Lo que hago lo hago por tu bien y el de él. Tengo un presentimiento, y…-

-¿Un presentimiento?- gritó Deino- ¿en eso te basas? ¡Arruinas mi tiempo en el Santuario! No tienes derecho a prohibirme…-

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, soy tu maestra- la interrumpió Lena- ¡da gracias a los dioses que no soy como fue mi maestra conmigo, o a estas alturas ya estarías convaleciente en la enfermería por tu insolencia!-

Deino se puso de pie, furiosa, y salió de la habitación de Lena dando un portazo. La chica castaña suspiró con paciencia. Si ella misma le hubiera hecho eso a su maestra, no hubiera vivido para contado. En vez de tomar represalias, la chica se dejó caer sobre la cama tras el largo y agotador día que habían tenido.

-¿Lena?¿te encuentras bien?- la chica escuchó la voz de Marín. Lena puso los ojos en blanco y se frotó la cicatriz en su cara con su dedo índice, como solía hacer cuando se sentía exasperada.

-Te dije que no estoy de humor, Marín- dijo la castaña.

-Solo quiero ayudarte- dijo la amazona pelirroja con cuidado de no hacerla enojar más. Lena sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé. Lo lamento, Marín- dijo Lena- antes de que me preguntes, no, no tiene nada que ver con mi relación con Shaka. Hay algo en mi tripa que me dice que no es una buena idea que Deino y Christoffer estén juntos. No puedo explicarlo. Ojalá pudiera, así me ahorraría muchas suposiciones-

Marín se sentó junto a ella.

-Yo solo sé que Shaka y tú fueron amigos en el pasado- dijo Marín, y Lena le dirigió una mirada de advertencia- y después algo pasó que los enemistó irreversiblemente. Quizá temes que lo mismo le pase a Deino, por tratarse de un alumno de Shaka…-

-No, no es así, no lo entiendes- dijo Lena, exasperada. ¿Porqué no podían comprender? Deino y ella eran tan diferentes como Christoffer era diferente de Shaka. Sabía bien que la historia no se iba a repetir. No, no tenía nada que ver eso- es un presentimiento, Marín. Como si… como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar-

Marín la miró, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros. Había comprendido, pero estaba segura de que no había ninguna razón por la cual preocuparse. Christoffer era amigo de Satu, y estaba segura de que, a pesar de su muy problemático y traumático pasado, el chico no tenía malas intenciones.

La amazona de Aguila no más insistió. Se dejó caer en su propia cama y se dispuso a dormir. Lena suspiró e hizo lo mismo. Ya lidiaría con Deino y su insolencia en la mañana.

x-x-x

 _Prisión del Santuario_

Shion guió a Sofi y a Aioros entre las celdas de la prisión del Santuario. La chica pelirroja recordaba ese sitio, cuando había ido a curar las heridas de Satu, cuando aún creían que era enemiga. Aioros recordaba cuando él y su hermano habían descubierto que Lydia era su hermana menor, hacía un poco más de un año. Pero esta visita no iba a hacer ni un poco agradable.

Finalmente llegaron a la celda donde estaba Erick. A pesar de todo el mal que había hecho el hombre, la celda en la que había sido confinado tenía todo lo necesario para hacer su estancia lo menos molesta posible. Sofi apretó la mano de Aioros, nerviosa. Recordaba a ese hombre acosándola por los pasillos del hospital, y no era una memoria agradable.

-Oh, si es Sofía Lombardi- dijo el hombre en un tono irónico- ¿a qué debo el honor de esta visita?-

Aioros sintió la mano de Sofi cerrarse aún más alrededor de la suya con aprensión, así que el chico le dio un suave apretón para tranquilizarla.

-Necesitamos… que nos digas algo- dijo Sofi, intentando que su voz no se quebrara del nerviosismo- tus compañeros están atacando el Santuario de nuevo. Necesitamos información-

-Oh- dijo Erick de nuevo, acercándose a los barrotes sin quitar su vista de Sofi, cosa que enfureció a Aioros- no creo que a Henry le guste mucho la idea de que les cuente sus planes-

-Henry está muerto- dijo Aioros de pronto, en un tono agresivo- igual que Greta y Bellini. Ninguno de los tres hará más daño. Más vale que nos des la información que necesitamos, y consideraremos hacer tu estancia aquí menos molesta-

Erick se echó a reír.

-Entonces, seguramente estarás hablando de un arma que Greta tenía preparada- dijo Erick- a una chica llamada Satu, que…-

-Satu está aquí, a salvo- interrumpió Shion, haciendo palidecer a Erick- al igual que Christoffer. No volverán a lastimar a ninguno de los dos-

Al escuchar eso, una sonrisa bastante peculiar se formó en el rostro de Erick que hizo que por un momento Sofi y Aioros temieran por Satu.

-No vinimos a darte noticias de tus compañeros- continuó Shion, manteniendo la calma- vinimos a pedirte información-

-¿De qué?- preguntó Erick en un tono aburrido.

-Hay una droga que están usando para paralizar a los santos de Athena- dijo Sofi- ¿qué es?¿como podemos revertirla?-

Erick volvió a sonreír, como si acabara de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Una droga con la que estábamos experimentando es un extracto del hongo Falsa Oronja- dijo Erick- que es neurotóxico, causa alucinaciones y deja a los oponentes fuera de combate. Muy lindo-

Sofi vio a Aioros fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo podemos revertir los efectos de ese hongo?- dijo Sofi.

-No hay ningún antídoto- dijo Erick- tienen que esperar a que se depure del organismo. Grandes cantidades de agua pueden ayudar a acelerar el proceso. No es nada bonito-

Sofi asintió, pensando en revisar sus libros tan pronto como regresen a la biblioteca de Athena.

-Gracias, Erick- dijo Sofi.

-Y ahora, supongo que quieres tu recompensa- dijo Shion- ¿qué es lo que quieres por tu información?-

El hombre se echó a reír.

-Nada, Patriarca- dijo el hombre, echándose a reír- estoy justo donde quiero estar. Ustedes no tienen idea lo que les espera…-

Shion frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Se volvió a Aioros y a Sofi, y asintió levemente, teletransportándolos fuera de ahí y de regreso a los Doce Templos. Una vez que se quedó solo, Erick se echó a reír.

-Satu y Christoffer están aquí- dijo el hombre, dejando caer al suelo, pensativo- muy interesante. Fleur de Lys sabrá que hacer…-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo, Santuario de Athena_

Shaka llegó a su templo con una expresión de fastidio y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Christoffer, quien lo esperaba meditando de una esquina del pasillo principal, se puso de pie al verlo llegar y se apresuró a preparar un poco de té de hierba con limón para el santo dorado, cosa que Shaka agradeció.

Ambos tomaron té tranquilamente y en silencio, el santo de Virgo sin dejar de frotarse la frente. Christoffer mantenía la mirada baja, como esperando a que Shaka lo regañara. Como no sucedió, el chico se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Sí? ¿Hay algo que quieras mencionar?- preguntó el santo.

-Maestro…- comenzó Christoffer- creí que estaría molesto…-

-¿De que desobedeciste y distrajiste a la alumna de Lena otra vez?- dijo Shaka, y el chico se sonrojó- no te preocupes, no estoy molesto por eso- el chico cambió su expresión: estaba visiblemente aliviado- pero si yo fuera tú, no me acercaría a Deino en estos días, menos cuando Lena está tan molesta-

Chistoffer volvió a bajar la cabeza, y Shaka sonrió levemente.

-Concéntrate, y oculta tus pensamientos- dijo el santo de Virgo- es muy evidente lo que piensas. Oculta tus sentimientos, no te van a ayudar en una pelea-

El adolescente asintió. Shaka se frotó la frente de nuevo.

-Anda a dormir- dijo Christoffer- mañana te espera un largo día-

El chico asintió y, tras recoger las tazas, se apresuró a su habitación a dormir. Shaka lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa, estando seguro de que Lena estaba equivocada. No había razón por la cual preocuparse.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Deino se levantó y se apresuró a buscar a su maestra para continuar su entrenamiento y, quizá, pedirle perdón por su comportamiento de la noche anterior, se encontró cara a cara con una muy fastidiada Shaina, que la miraba con las manos en las caderas y una expresión sonriente.

-Esta vez sí que la armaste, Deino- dijo Shaina, tronándose los nudillos- Lena me pidió que te entrenara hoy-

-Pero, ¿porqué?- dijo Deino, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, y Shaina se encogió de hombros. La aprendiz alzó las cejas. ¿Tanto se había enfadado su maestra con ella? ¿La iban a transferir con otra maestra? ¡No podía ser! Si Lena era la amazona más poderosa del Santuario.

-¿Me… me vas a cambiar de maestra?- preguntó la chica, dudosa.

-Para nada- dijo Shaina, restándole importancia al asunto- es solo que Lena me pidió que te entrenara el día de hoy para repasar tu velocidad, así que estás bajo mi cargo. Y más vale que no te vea distrayéndote con los chicos aprendices, porque no seré tan benévola como Lena es contigo: te moleré a golpes-

Deino palideció.

-Y no creas que la vas a tener fácil, mocosa, como cuando entrenas con Lena- añadió Shaina- sí que te haré sudar el día de hoy-

La joven aprendiz se mordió el labio, deseando no haber hecho enojar a su maestra, si esa era la razón por la que había pedido a la amazona peliverde que la entrenara. Demasiado tarde, tendría que soportar a Shaina el resto del día.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Afrodita decidió entrenar nuevamente con Lydia en un sitio donde no pudieran lastimar a nadie con sus rosas. Sabía sobre la prohibición de estar solos o salir del Santuario, pero técnicamente no estaban solos y aún estaban dentro del Santuario.

Lena, quien había tomado el día libre y dejado a su aprendiz a cargo de Shaina, estaba cerca, observándolos atentamente desde lo alto de una roca. La verdad era que, para castigar a Deino por su insolencia, la dejaría entrenar un día con Shaina: enseñarle que había cosas peores. Lena sonrió y levantó la mirada

Tras un año de entrenamiento, la chica había logrado aguantar el veneno de las rosas del santo de Piscis. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Lydia lograba ya generar rosas rojas cada vez más parecidas a las de Afrodita.

-Muy bien, Lydia- dijo Afrodita de manera aprobatoria al ver a la chica.

-Gracias, Afro- dijo Lydia sin dejar de sonreír.

Lena estaba observándolos distraídamente. Se había quitado su collar, el que Shaka le había regalado hacía todos esos años, y pasaba los dedos por las cuentas negras del mismo, pero mientras lo hacía algo llamó su atención. Un ave de color negro se posó en una roca junto a ella y, antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, se alejó volando con su collar en el pico.

-No, no lo harás- dijo la chica, levantándose de golpe y bajando de un salto hacia donde se encontraban Afrodita y Lydia, aún protegida con su máscara de plata.

-¿Lena?- dijo Afrodita, alzando las cejas- ¿qué sucede?-

-Ese maldito pájaro se llevó mi collar- dijo Lena sin mirar atrás- cuando lo atrape lo voy a convertir en pollo rostizado-

-Lena, espera…- dio Lydia, quitándose la máscara dorada y corriendo tras de ella- no puedes irte sola, ¿qué es tan importante de ese collar…?-

Lena no respondió, y siguió al ave tan rápido como pudo. La amazona comenzó a bajar entre los barrancos entre los terrenos, seguida del santo de Piscis y de Lydia, quienes no querían dejarla sola, además de sentirse curiosos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Los tres bajaron por el barranco, a una zona donde había una gran cantidad de ruinas: estatuas viejas, columnas rotas y tumbadas en el suelo, restos de adornos clásicos.

El ave, que era un negro cuervo, dejó caer el collar de cuentas negras que Shaka le había regalado cuando eran niños, y se posó sobre un busto de mármol, uno de los pocos objetos en aquel sitio que no estaban hecho pedazos. Lena se apresuró y, tras recoger el collar y comprobar aliviada que estaba intacto, levantó la vista hacia el animal. Lydia y Afrodita llegaron tras ella rápidamente.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó el santo de Piscis.

-Un tiradero al parecer- dijo Lena sin muchas ganas- disculpen que haya interrumpido su entrenamiento, es solo que… este collar tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí-

Afrodita sonrió levemente. Lydia, sin embargo, estaba mirando fijamente el busto sobre el cual se había posado el cuervo, y se llevó las manos a la boca, palideciendo-

-No… no deberíamos estar aquí- dijo Lydia de pronto- esto está mal-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Afrodita, alzando las cejas.

-Es una trampa- dijo Lydia- ¡corran!-

Lena alzó las cejas, confundida, pero Afrodita reaccionó. Tomó a la amazona de la mano, y ambos siguieron a Lydia fuera del basurero y de regreso a los terrenos del Santuario cerca de los Doce Templos. Los tres escucharon una explosión detrás de ellos que, de haberse quedado ahí, hubiera hecho polvo a los tres. Cuando Afrodita se volvió a mirar atrás, había un grupo de hombres con armaduras negras, pero éstos estaban lejos y al parecer se rindieron y salieron del Santuario.

Una vez que el templo de Aries estuvo a la vista, los tres dejaron de correr y se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Lena.

-Era una trampa, estoy segura- dijo Lydia- no se como, pero nos guiaron a ese sitio para atacarnos-

-Pero, ¿cómo supiste?- dijo Afrodita.

-Sí, ¿cómo supiste?- preguntó Lena, cruzándose de brazos- te quedaste viendo raro a la estatua y al cuervo, y después…-

-Fue el cuervo- dijo Lydia- es otro cuento. Bueno, no un cuento, un poema, de Edgar Alan Poe. Un poema de un cuervo posado sobre un busto de Athena-

-No te creo…- comenzó a decir Lena- no puede ser-

-Vamos al templo del Patriarca- dijo Lydia- Satu tiene el libro…-

Lena estaba confundida. No podía creer lo que dijo. Parecía que los enemigos de Athena habían elegido a ese autor para intentar atemorizar a los guerreros de la diosa. La amazona se encogió de hombros. Estaba libre ese día y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Los tres comenzaron a subir los templos hacia el recinto del Patriarca.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo_

Mu había llevado a Kiki a entrenar al Coliseo. El chico ya tenía diez años y había avanzado muchísimo en ese tiempo. Había pensado en hacerlo entrenar con Lydia, pero Afrodita le dijo que no, pues las rosas rojas de la chica ya eran lo suficientemente venenosas para meter en problemas a un aprendiz incauto. Pronto encontró la respuesta a su dilema.

Shaina fue al Coliseo a entrenar con Deino. La chica no parecía muy entusiasmada por entrenar con otra amazona que no fuera su maestra, pero no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Pronto, la amazona peliverde aceptó dejar que Deino entrenara con Kiki, atacándolo para que el chico practicara su CRISTAL WALL.

Durante el entrenamiento, tanto Mu como Shaina se dieron cuenta de que Deino era bastante hábil a pesar de solo llevar un año entrenando en el Santuario. De hecho, hubo un par de ocasiones en las que la aprendiz rompió la protección de Kiki y, aunque no lo golpeó con su ataque, estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo. ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan poderosa esa chica tan rápido? Quizá tenía que ver que Deino entrenaba con la amazona más poderosa del Santuario, capaz de rivalizar incluso con los santos dorados de la misma manera que algunos santos de plata como Orfeo. Quizá era una chica prodigio, como muchos antes habían existido.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Cuando Lydia y Lena refirieron lo que había sucedido en el tiradero de estatuas, Satu se llevó las manos a la boca y apoyó lo que la aprendiz de Piscis había dicho. A Afrodita no le hizo nada de gracia que hubieran estado tan cerca de un ataque. Satu abrió el libro con el poema y se lo pasó a Lydia para que lo leyera.

- _And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting, on the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; and his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, and the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; and my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted—nevermore!_ -

-Eso pasó- dijo Lena, cruzándose de brazos- el cuervo se posó sobre el busto de Athena…-

-Es otra señal- dijo Satu, inconscientemente llevándose las manos a su crecido abdomen y acariciándolo- Dridika y Fleur de Lys nos están intentando atemorizar. O quizá… nos quieren distraer-

-¿Distraer de qué?- preguntó Afrodita.

-No lo sé- dijo Satu- no sé que traman, pero debemos estar alerta-

-Le avisaré a Saori- dijo Cathy, quien estaba sentada junto a ellas, con Mister Darcy en su regazo- creo que debería saber de esto-

Lena asintió y, tras despedirse, se dirigió de regreso al recinto de las amazonas. Aquello era cada vez más extraño. Mister Darcy ladró de contento, y siguió a Cathy mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba Saori para contarle las noticias.

Antes de salir de los Doce Templos, y al pasar por el templo de Virgo, Lena sintió el cosmo de Shaka. Sabía que el santo debía estar meditando. Suspiró, pero decidió ignorarlo, y siguió de largo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Las cosas cada vez se pondrán más peligrosas. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	8. 8: Molestias y Amenazas

**HISTORIA DE TERROR**

VIII: MOLESTIAS Y AMENAZAS

 _Templo de Virgo_

 _Justo antes_

Shaka estaba meditando en su templo. Hubo un momento en el que su meditación se vio interrumpida por alguien. Sintió el cosmo de Lena cruzando por su templo hacia el templo del Patriarca, acompañada de Afrodita y su aprendiz. Al sentirla pasar, se levantó de su flor de loto y la miró pasar desde detrás de una puerta. La chica cruzó el pasillo principal del templo a paso seguro, seguida de Lydia y del santo de Piscis. Shaka la miró fijamente: sus dos brazos habían sido cubiertos por tatuajes color verde en forma de ramas de olivo para cubrir las cicatrices que había recibido en una batalla: la misma batalla en la que Shaka había ganado su armadura dorada.

Lena pareció sentir su presencia, pues volvió su cabeza discretamente hacia donde él se encontraba, pero al parecer decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino. Shaka suspiró al verla desaparecer hacia el templo de Libra.

-¿Maestro?- dijo Christoffer, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿sucede algo?-

Shaka se volvió al adolescente. El chico se había vuelto cada vez más perceptivo, y eso era bueno, pero no le gustaba que detectara sus emociones. Suspiró.

-Todo está bien, Chris- le dijo Shaka- quizá sea buena idea que bajes a los terrenos y tomes algo de aire fresco. Busca a algún santo de plata, pero no te acerques a la salida del Santuario, y no molestes a la aprendiz de… de Lena-

-Sí, maestro- dijo el chico, levantándose y saliendo hacia donde su maestro le había indicado.

Una vez que se quedó solo, Shaka volvió a sentarse en su flor de loto y se preparó para meditar.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _-¡Basta!- gritó Shaka en un tono autoritario._

 _Sabía que Lena quizá estaría aún muy lastimada por lo sucedido, quizá estaría molesta o triste por haber perdido la pelea contra él por la armadura y sería la última persona en el mundo que ella quisiera ver, pero también sabía que no podía quedarse de pie, mirando, mientras su maestra intentaba asesinarla a golpes frente a sus ojos. El nuevo santo de Virgo vio a Enyo dejar caer a su alumna al suelo, como uno deja caer la basura, y dándole la espalda para retirarse. Tras una mirada de advertencia de Shaka hacia la amazona, el chico se volvió hacia Lena y se arrodilló junto a ella._

 _Lena tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos hacia el cielo, luchando por mantenerlos abiertos. En ese momento, la chica se veía terrible. Su rostro estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, y tenía una fea herida que cruzaba la mitad de su cara que había vuelto a sangrar. Las heridas en sus brazos, que habían sido diligentemente vendadas por las amazonas que la recogieron de la arena, habían vuelto a abrirse y a sangrar profusamente. Su piel estaba de un tono mortalmente pálido. Shaka le tendría lástima por ella si no fuera su amiga, y si no fuera tan poderosa._

 _Por un momento, Shaka abrió sus ojos para mirar los de ella e infundirle un poco de su cosmo para mantenerla con vida mientras lograba ayudarla. Los ojos violetas de la chica lo miraron de regreso. Por un segundo, la chica le sonrió levemente y sus ojos brillaron. Shaka le sonrió de regreso._

 _"Vas a estar bien", le dijo Shaka por medio de su cosmo, "por favor, resiste"._

 _El chico pudo ver la conciencia desapareciendo de los ojos de Lena. Shaka sintió un vuelco, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Puso sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus propios labios, y luego puso ambos dedos sobre los labios de ella. Algunas amazonas comenzaron a rodearlos tan pronto como él se quitó la capa para ponerla sobre la frente de la chica y detener la hemorragia._

 _-¡Por los dioses!- dijo una de las amazonas en un tono sumamente preocupado- ¿qué sucedió?-_

 _-Enyo la intentó asesinar- dijo otra de las guerreras- yo la vi-_

 _Shaka se levantó y dio unos pasos atrás mientras las amazonas la rodeaban y la atendían de nuevo. Una de las chicas mayores la levanto en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería. Las extremidades de la niña pendían al aire como si fueran de trapo, y Shaka la miró con tristeza mientras se alejaban._

 _Una vez que el grupo de amazonas desapareció, llevando a Lena con ella, Shaka regresó a los Doce Templos. No regresó al templo de Virgo, sino subió a ver al Patriarca._

 _x-x-x_

 _El maestro Shion tenía más de doscientos años. Apenas podía levantarse o caminar. A sus lados estaban Aioros y Saga, quizá preparándose para asumir su papel, Shaka pensó. Y no estaban solos. Enyo estaba ahí, de rodillas frente al trono._

 _-Esa mocosa desoyó todas y cada una de mis indicaciones- dijo la maestra de Lena- no puedo más. Deseo que se retire de mi cargo, y se me asigne otra aprendiz diferente, una que sí me obedezca-_

 _El Patriarca se quedó pensativo y levantó la vista, mirando más allá de la amazona. Shaka pudo sentir su mirada sobre él._

 _"Enyo intentó asesinar a Lena, maestro. Yo lo vi todo", pensó Shaka, deseando que el Patriarca hubiera escuchado su mensaje._

 _Shion se aclaró la garganta. Aioros y Saga se irguieron de manera instintiva, y Enyo levantó la vista._

 _-De acuerdo- dijo Shion por fin- podrás escoger otra alumna. Además, Aioros y Saga me recomendaron dar a Lena otra oportunidad de pelear por una armadura, esta vez una de plata, tan pronto como mejore de sus heridas. No puedo permitir que una amazona tan poderosa se convierta en una simple guardia del Santuario, ¿o sí?-_

 _Enyo tensó su cuerpo, y Shaka se dio cuenta de que estaba furiosa._

 _-Si su santidad piensa que es lo adecuado…- comenzó a decir Enyo._

 _-Eso sería todo, Enyo. Ustedes también, Saga, Aioros- dijo Shion, haciendo un gesto para indicarle que saliera. La amazona obedeció sin decir nada._

 _Shaka sonrió satisfecho al verla alejarse. La mujer nunca le había agradado, ahora mucho menos cuando había intentado asesinar a su amiga. Los santos dorados salieron también tras ella._

 _-Tú también deberías regresar al templo de Virgo, Shaka- dijo Shion, sorprendiendo al chico cuando trataba de salir y regresar a su templo- yo me encargaré que tu amiga esté bien-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _x-x-x_

 _Templo de Virgo_

 _Año 15 del nacimiento de Athena_

Shaka respiró profundamente un par de veces, abatido. Tan pronto como se recuperó después de que Shaka evitó que Enyo la hiciera papilla, Lena dejó de hablar con él, dejó de mirarlo siquiera. Excepto por el día que ganó su armadura en el duelo más breve de la historia del Santuario, la amazona se mantuvo confinada en el recinto de las amazonas. Cuando llegaba a salir, solo lo hacía por unos momentos, y no se alejaba mucho.

-Lena…- dijo en voz baja.

El santo de Virgo sacudió la cabeza. ¿Porqué le importaba tanto esa chica? ¡Por todos los dioses! Él es el santo más cercano a dios. Una amazona, una chica, debía ser inconsecuente para él, ¿no es así? Bueno, era su amiga. Su única amiga en el mundo. ¿Realmente eran amigos? Llevaban años sin hablarse. Además, el hombre más cercano a dios no necesitaba ningún amigo. ¿O sí?

Shaka suspiró y relajó su pose de meditación. Una parte de él quiso golpear el suelo con el puño, pero se contuvo. Llevaba años sin siquiera pensar en ella, y seguramente ella tampoco había pensado en él. La vio el día en que había comenzado la guerra santa y se despidió de ella, creyendo que jamás se volverían a ver. Pero desde que ella regresó a su vida, las cosas habían cambiado. Día y noche pensaba en ella. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

El santo de Virgo suspiró de nuevo, resignado. Se levantó y salió a buscar a Christoffer, antes de que se metiera en problemas. Mientras lo hacía, iba pensando en lo sucedido en el pasado.

Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a Lena. Tenía que poner toda su voluntad, y olvidarse de ella, por el bien de los dos.

x-x-x

 _Enfermería del Santuario_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Aioros acompañó a Sofi a la enfermería, para ver como seguían Death Mask y los santos de bronce. Jabú ya había empezado a reaccionar, aunque Sofi había considerado mejor mantenerlo sedado, ya que tenía los brazos y las piernas rígidos, y eso le causaba mucho dolor. Pero en ese momento estaba en condiciones de hablar.

-Jabu- dijo Aioros, acercándose a él mientras Sofi le aplicaba un ungüento para relajar sus músculos y aminorar el dolor- ¿recuerdas algo del día en que te atacaron?-

Jabu asintió levemente.

-Recuerdo que un cosmo nos alertó de la presencia de los enemigos- dijo el santo de bronce- era una mujer, que parecía estar en peligro. Los enemigos huyeron, y nos inclinamos a ayudar a la mujer a levantarse, mientras le explicábamos que no podía estar en el Santuario. Pero entonces sopló una especie de polvo sobre nosotros. Hizo que no pudiéramos reaccionar o movernos. Era horrible. Estábamos conscientes de todo, pero no podíamos hacer nada… y…-

-Tranquilo, Jabu- le dijo Sofi en voz baja- tú y los otros están intoxicados. Pronto pasará el efecto y te sentirás mejor-

-Gracias- dijo Jabu.

Sofi sonrió. Justo en ese momento, Argol y Dante habían salido del Santuario hacia uno de los principales mercados de Atenas, para buscar una semilla que Sofi había leído podía contrarrestar los efectos del hongo con el que los habían intoxicado. Esperaba tenerlo pronto, y así poder acelerar la curación de los santos que estaban heridos, sobre todo de Death Mask.

-¿Recuerdas algo de esa mujer?- dijo Aioros- ¿alguna cosa?-

-Sí- dijo Jabú- la mujer era rubia, y hablaba con acento francés. Los hombres que creímos que la estaban atacando usaban armaduras color negro y azul-

Aioros asintió al reconocer el patrón de las armaduras de los sirvientes de Phobos y Deimos. Suspiró, y esperó pacientemente a que Sofi terminara de atender a los otros dos santos de bronce y a Death Mask. Este último le intrigaba. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan poderoso que pudo dejar fuera de combate a un santo dorado con tanta facilidad?

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Shaina por fin permitió a Deino descansar un rato. Si bien los entrenamientos con Lena eran extenuantes, era porque la amazona de Corona Boreal la hacía usar una gran cantidad de su cosmo en sus peleas, y la hacía meditar por largas horas, enseñándola a quemar su cosmo hasta el infinito. Los entrenamientos con Shaina eran muy físicos: no paraban de lanzar golpes y patadas, y hacer uso de su velocidad. Por fin la chica pudo recuperar la respiración.

-Tienes quince minutos para descansar, Deino- dijo Shaina.

Deino asintió, y pasó su vista por los espectadores que se encontraban en las gradas. Encontró con su vista un par de ojos color marrón, y la chica sonrió bajo su máscara. Lo había sentido incluso antes de volverse a verlo. Había aprendido la lección con Lena: no iba a distraerse frente a una maestra. Pero ahora que tenía un descanso, y podía volverse a mirarlo. Chris sonrió hacia ella.

La chica se volvió hacia Shaina, pero ella estaba hablando con June en las gradas. Christoffer bajó de donde estaba, y se acercó a ella.

-Estuviste genial- dijo Christoffer, acercándose a ella.

-Exageras- dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

-No, no exagero- dijo el adolescente, sonriendo y tomando sus manos- eres la aprendiz más poderosa que conozco. Y yo te… te admiro-

Dicho eso, Christoffer bajó la mirada, sumamente sonrojado. Deino sonrió también bajo su máscara. La chica apretó suavemente las manos de Christoffer, y éste levantó los ojos hacia ella, sorprendido de lo que había hecho Deino.

Mientras eso pasaba, June dio un codazo a Shaina y señaló a los dos chicos tomados de la mano. La amazona peliverde se cruzó de brazos, no del todo aprobando lo que estaba sucediendo. Seiya y Shiryu estaban ahí, esperando su turno de usar la arena, y también se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía entre los dos aprendices. Pero ambos tuvieron pésima suerte. Mientras sostenían sus manos, por un lado llegó Lena, quien acababa de regresar del templo del Patriarca y de hablar con Satu, y por otro lado estaba Shaka, quien había bajado a buscar a Christoffer para continuar los ejercicios del día.

Cuando Lena miró a su aprendiz tomada de manos con el de Shaka, frunció el entrecejo llena de furia. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a Shaka que eso le daba un mal presentimiento?¿era que no confiaba en ella? Su cosmo se encendió involuntariamente, mirando con enojo a su aprendiz y a Christoffer.

Los dos aprendices adolescentes sintieron el cosmo furioso de Lena, y se soltaron las manos, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya los habían visto. Deino se volvió a Christoffer.

-Estoy segura de que mi maestra te odia, Christoffer, nos quiere separar- dijo Deino rápidamente- y Shaka seguramente la apoyará… no los escuches. Te quiero, quiero estar contigo-

Tras esto, Deino salió del Coliseo apresuradamente hacia el recinto de las amazonas. Christoffer se quedó mirando hacia el punto donde había desaparecido, y cuando ya no estuvo en su campo visual, se volvió hacia las gradas.

Lena y Shaka se miraban. El santo de Virgo no estaba enojado, sino más bien molesto y preocupado. A la amazona no se le podía ver la expresión, pero su lenguaje corporal fue suficiente para deducir que estaba muy enojada. Christoffer se ruborizó, dándose cuenta del lío que habían causado Deino y él, y se mantuvo prudentemente lejos de Lena.

-Shaka, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?- dijo la chica entre dientes, utilizando todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a la yugular del santo de Virgo. Éste asintió.

Shaka y Lena caminaron hacia los terrenos del Santuario, alejándose del Coliseo para no hacer una escena. El santo de Virgo ya se imaginaba la que le esperaba, y se preparó psicológicamente para el abuso verbal que recibiría de parte de la amazona.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- dijo Shaka, en un tono que desafiaba a la amazona a retarlo.

-¿Porqué no me escuchas, Shaka?- dijo Lena en un tono peligrosamente calmado, que le decía a Shaka sobre el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para ser civilizada- te dije que Deino y Christoffer no deben estar juntos, de estoy segura de que algo malo va a pasar-

-No solo fue culpa de Christoffer- dijo Shaka en voz baja- hablaré con él, pero no entiendo porqué esta aversión a mi aprendiz. La amistad entre aprendices, así sean chicos o chicas, no está prohibida en el Santuario, si mal no recuerdo-

-No tengo nada en contra de tu aprendiz, Shaka- dijo Lena, en un tono exasperado- ¡te dije que tengo un mal presentimiento!¿No lo puedes entender?¿no me crees? Algo malo va a pasar si esos dos siguen juntos-

Shaka dejó escapar una expresión de incredulidad en voz más alta de lo que le convenía, que no hizo más que irritar más a la chica. El santo de Virgo se dio cuenta de su error casi inmediatamente al ver que Lena se tensó en una actitud furiosa.

-Está bien si no me crees, Shaka, no me importa- dijo Lena en un tono peligrosamente tranquilo para ella, pues el santo de Virgo sabía que la chica estaba enfurecida- pero quiero que te quede claro. No voy a volver a tolerar que Christoffer se acerque a mi aprendiz. Si vuele a suceder, iré directamente a hablar con el Patriarca-

Shaka frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Acaso eso es una amenaza?- dijo Shaka, encendiendo su cosmo de manera agresiva.

-Es una advertencia- dijo ella, encendiendo su cosmo de igual manera.

Cerca de ahí, algunos santos y aprendices los miraron, un frente al otro, preparados para pelear entre ellos. Pero la pelea no ocurrió. Lena apagó su cosmo, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara lo que Shaka dijera y le dio la espalda, preparada para retirarse. El santo frunció el entrecejo, molesto ante esa insolencia.

-¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda, santo de plata!- dijo Shaka levantando la voz, haciendo que la chica se detuviera de golpe. Lena volvió su cabeza hacia él, pero sin volver el resto de su cuerpo, insolentemente sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-¿A eso va a jugar, santo de Virgo?- siseó Lena. ¿Porqué había vuelto a usar su rango para obligarla a quedarse hablando con él?- está bien, _señor_ Shaka. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-

Shaka se dio cuenta de su error, pero era demasiado tarde. ¿Porqué no podían dejar de pelear los dos, dejar el orgullo a un lado y ponerse a conversar como dos entes civilizados? Difícil cuando ponen a dos Virgos intentando ser civilizados.

-Lena…- dijo Shaka en un tono herido.

-Lena, nada- lo cortó la amazona- ¿ya me puedo retirar, o hay algo más que me quieras ordenar?-

-Quiero que me digas porqué me odias tanto- dijo Shaka.

-Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, ¿no recuerdas?- dijo Lena- si tú no lo has deducido aún, no es mi trabajo decírtelo-

-¿Y como quieres que lo compense?- dijo el santo de Virgo.

Shaka casi podía jurar que escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la amazona.

-No quiero que compenses nada, Shaka- dijo Lena, dando un paso adelante insolentemente- nada de lo que hagas va a compensarlo. Solo tienes que dejarme en paz-

-¿Fue porque vi tu rostro, cuando Eyno trató de…?- comenzó Shaka, dando un paso adelante también.

-No, no viste mi rostro- dijo Lena, bajando su tono un poco. La memoria de los ojos de Shaka, mirándola con preocupación mientras yacía herida, estaba firmemente grabada en su mente- quizá no tenía mi máscara de aprendiz, tenía una máscara de sangre, si recuerdas bien-

-No es un recuerdo que uno olvida fácilmente- dijo Shaka con firmeza, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta cuando el recuerdo llegó a su memoria. También él suavizó su mirada- creí que ibas a morir, que había llegado demasiado tarde-

-No lo hiciste- dijo Lena en voz baja- fui salvada gracias a ti. Me… compartiste tu cosmo-

Shaka asintió levemente. Ambos se miraron, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. Shaka se ruborizó, y ambos dieron un paso atrás, alejándose uno del otro.

-Entonces, ¿fue porque te vencí en ese duelo?- dijo Shaka. Lena frunció de nuevo el entrecejo bajo su máscara- ¿o sigues creyendo que me dejaste ganar?-

-No- dijo Lena, cruzándose de brazos- nunca he creído nada semejante. Pude haber sido más poderosa en ese entonces, Shaka, pero nunca te habría podido ganar. Tú ganaste porque pudiste hacer lo que yo no puedo: dar todo para ganar, sin importar quien sea tu oponente. Yo no puedo hacer eso, y por eso no merecí la armadura dorada-

Shaka la miró: era cierto que él había peleado con todo contra ella, y que Lena un par de veces detuvo sus ataques para evitar lastimarlo. Y entonces lo entendió. Lena se sentía herida por que él no detuvo su ataque, ni siquiera por ella. Porque él no tuvo ninguna contemplación al derrotarla.

-Lena, no diré que lamento haber todo lo posible para vencerte- dijo Shaka en voz baja- un santo de Athena debe pelear, sin importar quien sea su contrincante. Pero eso no significa que tú…-

-Entonces eso es todo- dijo Lena, interrumpiéndolo- no te arrepientes, y está bien. Si me disculpas, tengo un asunto pendiente con Deino en el recinto. ¿O vas a usar tu rango de caballero dorado para ordenarme que me quede?-

Shaka sacudió la cabeza, y Lena caminó a paso acelerado de regreso al recinto de las amazonas. El santo de Virgo la observó alejarse hasta que desapareció entre los árboles cercanos. Los demás santos y amazonas que los habían seguido desde el coliseo se dispersaron, algunos decepcionados de no haber visto una batalla.

Christoffer se acercó a Shaka, cabizbajo y apenado de una vez más haber causado problemas entre su maestro y Lena. Pero el santo de Virgo no tenía nada que decir. Con un gesto, le indicó al adolescente que lo siguiera de regreso al templo.

x-x-x

 _Tienda de Equipo Médico_ , _Hospital, Atenas, Grecia_

Aioros acompañó a Sofi al hospital a recoger su nueva bomba. A pesar del peligro que estaba acechando al Santuario, el santo de Sagitario no podía soportar un día más viendo a Sofi inyectándose cuatro o cinco veces al día y pinchando los dedos para medirse. La verdad era que le dolía más a él, pues a la chica no le importaba hacerlo.

-La nueva bomba es mucho más moderna, y tiene pantallas de colores- le dijo el vendedor, mostrándole un aparato parecido al anterior, de color morado- y es sumergible-

-Claro, como me encanta nadar- dijo Sofi con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Y además…- continuó el vendedor.

-No necesita convencerme, señor, gracias- dijo Sofía, apretando la mano de Aioros. El vendedor salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos para que Sofi se pudiera conectar. Ella tomó el catéter y se lo puso en su abdomen. Se conectó el aparato y lo enganchó en el cinturón sus jeans. Se volvió al santo con una sonrisa- mucho mejor, ¿no crees, Aioros?-

-No sabes lo aliviado que estoy, Sofi- dijo Aioros en voz baja.

Sofi iba a decir algo, pero algo los interrumpió. La puerta se abrió, y ambos creyeron que era nuevamente el vendedor, a punto de decirles otras mil ventajas de la nueva bomba. Se equivocaron. Era una mujer muy hermosa, que a ambos les parecía terriblemente familiar. Los dos dieron un paso atrás, y Aioros se colocó frente a ella.

-Me preguntaba que había sucedido con ustedes, _mes amis_ \- dijo la recién llegada- ¿ese paso atrás que acaban de dar quiere decir que me recuerdan? Bien, contaba con eso-

-Eres tú…- dijo Sofi desde detrás de Aioros, sin poder creer lo que venía. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de reconocerla- la mujer que estaba con Henry cuando intentó separar a Anfitrite de Poseidón-

-Oh, veo que me conocen- dijo la mujer- me llamo Fleur de Lys…-

Aioros formó con su cosmo un arco, y se preparó para defender a Sofi, pero la mujer solo se echó a reír, caminando de un lado a otro frente a ellos sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Oh, pueden relajarse, chicos- dijo Fleur de Lys- no vengo a atacarlos. No esta vez. Vengo a advertirles-

-¿Advertirnos qué cosa?- dijo Aioros, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Fleur de Lys amplió su sonrisa.

-Oh, tan guapo… si tan solo tu inteligencia estuviera a la altura de tu apariencia- dijo la mujer, y Aioros sintió la mano de Sofi aferrándose más fuerte a su brazo- seguramente incluso un santo con la cabeza tan vacía como tú se daría cuenta de lo que está pasando-

-Han estado atacando cobardemente a varios santos de Athena- dijo Aioros.

-Todo eso ha sido una advertencia, querido santo de Athena- dijo la mujer- una advertencia de que no deben interferir en lo que estamos a punto de hacer-

-¿Qué van a hacer?- dijo Sofi.

Fleur de Lys sonrió ampliamente, y encendió su cosmo. Aioros dio un paso atrás, arrastrando a Sofi también.

-Vamos a recuperar algo que nos pertenece. A una persona muy poderosa que hemos perdido- dijo Fleur de Lys- y si saben lo que es bueno para ustedes, no interferirán. Pueden darle ese mensaje a Athena- añadió, desapareciendo por completo.

Una vez que se quedar solos, Aioros se relajó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sofi.

-Alguien poderoso a quien ellos necesitan- dijo Aioros- debe tratarse de…-

-De Satu…- dijo Sofi en voz baja, haciendo un gesto de nerviosismo- Aioros, ¡tenemos que regresar y advertir a Kanon y a los demás! Tienen que protegerla-

Aioros asintió, y ambos se apresuraron a regresar al Santuario.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero la inspiración me golpeó toda la tarde con una muy buena idea para el siguiente fi (de Aiacos y Violate) y me la pasé escribiendo todas las ideas que me vinieron a la cabeza antes de que se me olvidaran. Aquí está el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Les mando un abrazo, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. 9: El Espía se da a conocer

**HISTORIA DE TERROR**

IX: EL ESPÍA SE DA A CONOCER

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Shaka regresó cabizbajo a los Doce Templos tras enviar a Christoffer a Virgo para que continuara con su meditación. Toda su paz y tranquilidad interna había sido completamente alborotada por la pelea que acababa de tener con Lena. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo hacía rabiar tanto?

-Haces mucho ruido con tus pensamientos, Shaka- dijo una voz masculina, llamando su atención e interrumpiendo su meditación- ¿qué es lo que te molesta?-

Shaka se volvió hacia donde había escuchado la voz, y se dio cuenta de que Mu estaba ahí, apoyado en una de las columnas de su templo, mirándolo fijamente. Shaka dejó escapar un suspiro fastidiado. No estaba de humor.

-No te hagas el sabiondo, Mu- dijo Shaka, y se dio cuenta de lo irónico que acababa de ser, pues estaba repitiendo lo que Lena le había dicho cuando recién la conoció- no lo eres. No tienes idea de…-

-¿De lo que te pasa? No tengo que tenerla, amigo. Tu cara lo dice todo- dijo Mu, sonriendo benévolamente y lanzándole una mirada significativa- en este momento estas sufriendo por algo. O alguien-

Shaka bufó de fastidio, y Mu amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-¿Es que acaso estás enamorado, Shaka?- dijo el santo de Aries en voz baja.

Shaka alzó las cejas. ¿Él, enamorado?¿De cuál había estado fumando el santo de Aries? O quizá él era quien estaba tan enamorado que creía ver amor por todos lados. Sea lo que fuere, Shaka no estaba de humor para tener esa conversación con su compañero.

-¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer, Mu?¿Como entrenar a ese molesto demonio pelirrojo que tienes como aprendiz?- dijo Shaka, y Mu sacudió la cabeza levemente- ¿salir a pasear con Lydia?- y el santo de Aries sacudió la cabeza de nuevo- realmente no tengo ganas de charlar con nadie-

Mu borró su sonrisa. Sabía lo que su amigo tenía, pero sabía que, como Lena, era sumamente testarudo, y no lo admitiría.

-De acuerdo, te dejaré descansar- dijo el santo de Aries, suspirando resignado- si eso quieres. Ojalá que pronto admitas la verdad sobre ti…-

Shaka gruñó por lo bajo y, con un movimiento de su cabeza, se despidió de Mu y se dirigió de regreso a su propio templo. Mu lo observó mientras que se alejaba, volviendo a sonreír. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Aioros y Sofi llegaran, alarmados y llevando noticias importantes de lo que acababa de suceder en la ciudad. Malas noticias, no las había de otro tipo.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

Al caer la noche, Lena regresó a su habitación. Había pasado toda la tarde en la orilla del bosque, tumbada en el pasto, mirando hacia el cielo tranquilamente, mientras que Shaina y June entrenaban juntas a unos pasos de ella. Las tres regresaron al caer la noche, como indicaba el toque de queda. Pero otro drama le esperaba a la amazona dentro del recinto.

Deino estaba en la entrada de la habitación de su maestra, esperándola con los brazos cruzados y una mirada impertinente. Cuando la vio, Lena se quitó la máscara y suspiró fastidiada.

-No estoy de humor para hablar contigo hoy, Deino- dijo ella- por favor…-

-No me importa si está de humor o no, maestra- dijo la chica con una expresión petulante, interrumpiendo a Lena- ¡va a escucharme!¡no puede mantenerme separada de Chris! No entiendo porqué nos odia tanto-

-¡Deino!- dijo Shaina con un tono reprobatorio. Lena, por su parte, volvió a suspirar. Nadie parecía escucharla cuando decía que no estaba de humor. Pero no quería ser muy severa con su estudiante, así que respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y no enojarse con ella.

-No los odio, ni a él ni a ti- dijo Lena con paciencia- es solo que… tengo una fea corazonada de que algo malo va a pasar si siguen juntos. Lo sé- dijo, levantando la mano al ver que Deino iba a decir algo- es una locura. Pero realmente creo que es lo mejor para ti-

-¿Para mí o para usted?- dijo Deino en un tono impertinente- no crea que no sé que detesta a Shaka, y usa su supuesta preocupación por mí para mantenerme alejada de Christoffer, para no tener que ver al santo de Virgo-

Eso ya lo había hecho. Lena se enfureció, y encendió su cosmo a manera de advertencia.

-Vas a bajarle dos rayitas a tu impertinencia, Deino- dijo Lena en un tono peligroso- lo que tu adolescente cerebro no puede entender es que los adultos no nos preocupamos por tonterías así, ni arriesgaría tu bienestar por caprichos míos. Ahora lárgate a tu habitación. Mañana a primera hora te veré en la orilla del bosque para entrenar. Sin excusas-

Deino la miró con furia y salió dando pisotones, en un claro berrinche adolescente. Lena suspiró resignada y entró a su habitación, dejándose caer sobre su cama.

-Lena…- comenzó a decir June.

-Si me vas a decir que fui demasiado dura, ahórratelo, June- dijo Lena- cuando tengas tu propio aprendiz lo entenderás-

-Dime que nosotras no éramos así- dijo Shaina, riendo. Lena miró a la otra amazona con cara de circunstancias.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Christoffer escuchó llegar a Shaka, quien estuvo brevemente en el templo, y después subió al templo del Patriarca por alguna razón. Ni siquiera se movió de su sitio ni intentó enfrentarlo. Había visto la confrontación entre él y Lena. Había pasado de nuevo, y por su culpa.

Christoffer suspiró tristemente. Le gustaba mucho esa aprendiz de amazona, Deino. Cuando estaba con ella, sentía un bonito vuelco en su corazón. Pero quizá no valía la pena hacer enojar a Shaka o a Lena. Quizá en la mañana le pediría permiso a Shaka de subir al templo del Patriarca a ver a Satu. Tenía ganas de volver a charlar con ella, y pedirle su consejo. Satu era, para fines prácticos, como si fuera su hermana mayor. Cuando estaba asustado o preocupado, ella siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

El chico se dejó caer en su cama, pero sintió algo extraño en su bolsillo. Un papel. Christoffer lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo desdobló. Tenía algo escrito.

 _"Lena y Shaka nos están forzando a estar separados porque se odian y no quieren verse. Quisiera hablar contigo y explicarte como podemos estar juntos. Encuéntrame en la orilla del bosque, mañana a mediodía._

 _Deino"_

Christoffer releyó un par de veces el mensaje de la otra aprendiz, sonriendo satisfecho. Se levantó y, tras estrechar la carta cerca de su corazón, la tiró al fuego para borrar la evidencia. Se tumbó en la cama de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa y suspiró de contento.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Los once santos dorados y Kanon, excepto Death Mask quien seguía incapacitado, estaban reunidos en el templo del Patriarca, junto con Saori y Shion, cuando Aioros les contó lo que había sucedido la tienda y la advertencia de Fleur de Lys. Kanon palideció al escuchar lo que esa mujer y los demás planeaban hacer.

-Tenemos que pensar una manera de proteger a Satu- dijo Kanon nerviosamente, mirando aprensivamente hacia la habitación donde estaban Satu y las otras chicas- no podemos dejar que se acerquen a ella-

-Lo sabemos, Kanon- dijo Saga, intentando tranquilizar a su gemelo, pues él sentía también ese horroroso vuelco en el corazón que estaba sintiendo su hermano- nadie se va a acercar a ella-

-No se preocupen. Mientras encontramos al espía, pondré una barrera alrededor de los Doce Templos- dijo Saori en modo Athena- además, nadie que no sea un santo de la orden podrá entrar al Santuario. Las excepciones serán Satu, Cansandra, Sofi y Cathy-

-Gracias, señorita Athena- dijo Kanon, tranquilizándose un poco.

-Y haremos varios cambios en las rondas de vigilancia- dijo Shion, cruzándose los brazos- nadie podrá pasar al interior del Santuario sin que nos demos cuenta-

-Shaka, Mu- continuó Saori- mediten y busque en la ciudad donde se encuentran los enemigos. Quizá podemos contenerlos antes de que ataquen de nuevo-

Ambos santos asintieron.

-Todos ustedes deben mantener su cosmo conectado al de los demás- añadió Shion- así sabremos inmediatamente si sucedió algo con alguno de ustedes-

Los santos asintieron, y todos se retiraron a sus respectivos templos con una expresión seria y preocupada. Iban a ser largos días mientas encontraban a los culpables de esta amenaza.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

A la mañana siguiente, Marín regresó al recinto de las amazonas con una noticia. Las órdenes del Patriarca era que todos los santos de plata y bronce se reunieran en el Coliseo, excepto una amazona en el recinto, pues el Patriarca quería hablar con ellos. Los santos dorados permanecían en los Doce Templos. Les quería informar el nuevo plan para proteger el Santuario. A nadie le sorprendió el hecho de que Lena se ofreciera voluntaria a quedarse a proteger el recinto.

-De acuerdo, Lena- dijo Marín, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de volver a ponerse la máscara- solo quédate con tu aprendiz, y traten de no separarse. No es seguro quedarse sola-

Lena hizo una mueca, pero asintió. Marín, Shaina y June salieron del recinto rumbo al Coliseo, seguidas de las demás amazonas. Deino se quedó atrás, sentada frente a Lena con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta. Lena suspiró resignada. Aquel día prometía ser muy largo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Shaka sabía que Lena se quedaría en el recinto aún antes de su cosmo en el Coliseo y comprobarlo. ¡Pero qué mujer tan obstinada! El santo de Virgo se sentó en su flor de loto y comenzó a meditar. Había pensado en salir a meditar en la orilla del bosque, donde había conocido a Lena hacía tanto tiempo, pero desistió. Las órdenes del Patriarca eran, para los santos dorados, quedarse en sus templos. Suspiró.

Siempre se había preguntando la razón detrás del desdén de Lena, y el día anterior lo había descubierto. Todo fue por el hecho de que no se contuvo al pelear contra ella, porque no honró su promesa de ser su amigo cuando ella hizo todo lo posible por evitar lastimarlo, con un gran riesgo, sobre todo porque su maestra Enyo no estaba muy feliz al respecto. Esa era la realidad, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo. Lena lo había dejado ganar.

Un ruido lo distrajo de su meditación. Christoffer. Shaka se volvió hacia él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Christoffer?- dijo el santo de Virgo sin abrir los ojos. El chico palideció. El tono de voz de su maestro no sonaba muy amistoso que digamos.

-Voy a… salir a tomar aire fresco- dijo el joven.

-No puedes salir, y lo sabes- dijo Shaka- son órdenes del Patriarca. Santos y aprendices dorados debemos permanecer en los Doce Templos hasta nueva orden-

-Pero…- comenzó Christoffer.

-Pero nada- dijo Shaka- son órdenes del Patriarca. Sé que Deino entenderá si no acudes a la cita de hoy con ella-

Christoffer palideció.

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó el chico.

-Tus sentimientos prácticamente lo están gritando, mocoso- dijo Shaka con una sonrisa benévola- tienes que aprender a guardarlos mejor. Hablan bien de ti, Chris, pero también pueden llegar a ser tu debilidad frente a tus enemigos.

Christoffer sonrió.

-Ahora, regresa a tu meditación- dijo Shaka en un tono benévolo, pero que no admitía discusiones- si hay algún cambio en nuestras órdenes, te lo haré saber-

El adolescente asintió y, tras agradecerle, regresó a su habitación a continuar con su meditación, como Shaka le había indicado.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Satu y Lydia estaban sentadas juntas en uno de los sofás del templo del Patriarca, la segunda con el enorme libro de cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe en su regazo. Kanon estaba sentado junto a Satu, y no paraba de acariciar su abdomen con cariño. La criatura dentro pateaba la mano de su padre como respuesta, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Deberías descansar, mi amor- le dijo Kanon, mirando como Lydia pasaba las hojas y Satu las miraba con interés.

-El bebé está muy activo, no me dejaría dormir- dijo Satu, poniendo su mano sobre su abdomen- siempre se pone así cuando tú estás cerca, Kanon. Creo que le gusta tu voz-

La boca del gemelo se torció en una media sonrisa completamente involuntaria. Satu sonrió y besó a Kanon en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes por mí, Kanon- le dijo la chica rubia en voz baja- los dos vamos a estar bien-

Kanon asintió.

-Yo me encargaré de eso- dijo el gemelo- igual que Saga y los demás-

Casandra llegó con ellos, llevando una bandeja de galletas que había preparado, pero Kostas amenazaba con acabárselas todas antes de que los demás pudiera probar. Al parecer, el pequeño olvidó de repente las galletas cuando vio a sus tíos.

Al ver a Kostas correr a abrazarlo, Kanon sonrió y revolvió los cabellos de su sobrino. Suspiró y miró hacia la puerta. No podía dejar de preocuparse. Pero no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se acerque a Satu.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas_

Lena sabía que la reunión con los santos de plata y bronce estaba recién comenzando, pero ya no podía soportar el silencio. Deino había ido al comedor del recinto para preparar algo de desayunar para ambas. La joven amazona suspiró. Tendría que hablar, otra vez, con la testaruda de su aprendiz. La amazona estaba sentada en el pasto en la entrada del recinto, revisando los alrededores con su cosmo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Deino se acercó a su maestra llevando una bandeja con té y galletas. Ninguna de las dos usaba máscaras en ese momento. La aprendiz puso la bandeja en el suelo frente a Lena.

-Gracias, Deino- dijo Lena en voz baja- supongo… que tengo que hablar contigo-

Deino solo gruñó, y sirvió el té en dos tazas, sentándose en el pasto frente a ella.

-Lamento mucho mi conducta, maestra- dijo Deino tras un minuto de incómodo silencio, en un tono que parecía el de una niña pequeña obligada a disculparse- estoy segura de que usted solo se preocupaba por mi propio bien. Y el de Christoffer-

Lena sonrió levemente.

-Sé que no me crees que es así- dijo Lena, sonriendo en un tono benévolo- pero la verdad me preocupa mucho lo que vaya a pasarte. Tomo muy en serio mi responsabilidad contigo. Espero que un día puedas creerme-

Deino asintió levemente.

-Pero quizá lo entendería mejor si me explicara, maestra- dijo Deino, metiéndose una galleta en la boca.

Lena suspiró y asintió.

-No sé como explicarte para que lo comprendas- dijo Lena, tomando dos terrones de azúcar y colocándolos dentro de su taza de té- es solo un presentimiento. Ni más ni menos. Es como… cuando sientes que algo va a salir mal, pero no sabes como estas seguro de ello. Eso siento, siempre que te veo con Christoffer. Que el hecho de que estén juntos va a traer graves consecuencias-

Deino gruñó y se encogió de hombros, metiéndose otra galleta a la boca. Lena suspiró otra vez y dio un sorbo a su té.

-Créeme que de ninguna manera deseo hacerte infeliz- dijo Lena, poniendo su taza de regreso sobre la bandeja- yo tuve… una maestra que realmente me hizo sufrir mucho. No deseo ser así contigo. Muy al contrario-

La adolescente sonrió levemente.

-Lo lamento, maestra- dijo Deino- ahora la entiendo…-

Lena sonrió de nuevo, y dio otro sorbo a su té, mientras que Deino seguía comiendo las galletas que estaban frente a la bandeja. Finalmente, cuando Lena se terminó el té, Deino se levantó.

-Con su permiso, maestra- dijo Deino, sonriendo de una manera muy peculiar- ahora tengo que verme con Christoffer-

Lena frunció el entrecejo y se levantó, aún sosteniendo la taza vacía en sus manos.

-¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que no- dijo Lena- ya escuchaste las órdenes del maestro Shion. No podemos abandonar nuestros puestos-

Deino parecía no haberla escuchado, porque dio un par de pasos hacia afuera del recinto y rumbo al bosque. Lena iba a seguirla, cuando sintió un súbito dolor en su mano derecha. Su mano soltó la taza, la cual cayó al suelo, suavemente sobre el pasto, sin romperse. Lena miró su mano, asustada, y se sorprendió al verla engarrotada en una posición dolorosa y poco natural.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Lena en voz baja, al ver que su otra mano comenzaba a hacer lo mismo.

Tras escucharla, Deino regresó a donde estaba su maestra, y la miró, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas con una expresión insolente. Lena la miró, sorprendida de su repentino cambio de actitud, pero tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Sus brazos estaban rígidos, y sus piernas le dolían tanto que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Lena con voz ronca- ¿qué es esto…?-

-Oh, no te preocupes, Lena- dijo Deino, olvidándose de las formalidades- o mejor dicho, "maestra". Jajaja… si supieras todas las veces que tuve que aguantar la risa y seguir pretendiendo ser tu alumna obediente…-

-¿De qué hablas… Deino?- dijo Lena. Incluso articular las palabras se volvía más difícil. Sus piernas no la sostuvieron más, y cayó al suelo. Sus pies estaban tan extendidos que las cintas de zapatillas cortaron su piel y le causaban dolor- ¿qué… significa esto?-

Deino se echó a reír, y se inclinó hacia ella. La tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la vista.

-¿No lo entiendes?- dijo la joven con desdén- yo no soy ninguna aprendiz. Yo no necesitaba ninguna de tus tontas enseñanzas, amazona presumida. Estoy aquí en una misión de parte del dios Deimos para ayudarlo a derrotar a Athena-

Lena dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

-Tú… tú eres el espía… el espía que tanto daño ha causado al Santuario- dijo Lena, apretando los dientes, no porque así lo quisiera, sino porque una fuerza ajena a su voluntad la obligaba a hacerlo- ¿qué me has hecho?-

-Lo mismo que le he hecho a los santos de bronce y al santo de Cáncer- dijo Deino, soltándola y levantándose de nuevo- con un polvo tomado de un hongo llamado Falsa Oronja. De hecho, tú misma lo echaste en tu té. En serio, no deberías tomar tanta azúcar… creo que quizá te sobredosificaste-

-Tú…- comenzó a decir Lena, pero su voz se perdió por completo. Solo conservaba el movimiento de sus ojos, los cuales miraban a Deino llenos de terror.

-Oh, muy bien, ya no puedes hablar- dijo Deino, tomándola de los brazos y arrastrándola por el pasto hacia la orilla del bosque del Santuario- ahora tú me vas a escuchar, Lena, mientras te arrastro al sitio donde los otros santos van a encontrar tu cadáver-

Lena no pudo responder. Todo su cuerpo estaba dolorosamente rígido, e incluso ya le era difícil respirar.

-Hace un año llegué al Santuario como espía para Emmanuelle Bellini. Veo que lo recuerdas- añadió Deino, al ver que los ojos de Lena se abrieron en una expresión de sorpresa- porque necesitaban información sobre Athena y sus santos. Y tuve la suerte de que me asignaran a ti, la amazona que casi nunca sale del recinto. Y lo mejor de todo, desde el principio te di mala espina, lo que hizo que te alejaras de mí, y me dejaras trabajar a mi gusto-

Lena no podía creerlo. ¿Su aprendiz, una espía?¿Era eso posible?

-Yo fui quien le dijo a lord Castelhaven que Kiki había ido a liberar a Lydia de la prisión del Santuario para que pudieran ir por ella- dijo Deino, aún arrastrándola por el pasto en la orilla del bosque- yo le avisé a Henry cuando Aioria y Lydia salieron del Santuario para que los atacaran en la ciudad. Yo fui quien les avisó cuando Perséfone se había quedado sola con Cathy para que pudieran secuestrarla. Yo les avisé cuando Lydia y Christoffer estaba cerca de la entrada del Santuario para atacarlos, y le dije al señor Phobos cuando podía atacar a Satu cuando se quedó sola con Kanon en el templo norte. Y finalmente, yo le avisé a Henry que Satu y Kanon habían ido al concierto de Marsella, para que se pudiera vengar de ella ahí. Yo soy la responsable de todo ello. ¡Y frente a tus narices!-

Deino se echó a reír. Lena cerró los ojos por un momento, pues incluso el pasto bajo su piel le molestaba. ¡Dolía demasiado! Finalmente, Deino dejó de arrastrarla. Lena no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber donde estaba: la había llevado a su sitio preferido en el bosque, donde había conocido a Shaka todos esos años atrás, que olía a pino y, ahora, a tierra removida. ¿Qué quería hacerle ahora? Deino la soltó y comenzó a caminar en círculos a su alrededor, mientras ella solo podía seguirla con los ojos, paralizada como estaba.

-Ah, casi lo olvido- dijo la joven peliazul, acentuando aún más su sonrisa- como dije antes, yo fui quien atacó a los de bronce y al santo dorado de Cáncer, y los dejó justo donde los queríamos. Fleur de Lys encantó al cuervo para que te robara tu collar y los guiara a donde estaba el busto de Athena-

Lena frunció el entrecejo. Incluso eso le costó mucho trabajo.

-Oh, no me mires así- dijo Deino- fue mucho trabajo, ¿sabes? Pero supongo que te debo agradecerte, Lena. Si no me hubieras ignorado y puesto a tantas maestras sustitutas durante todo este tiempo, jamás hubiera podido lograr mi cometido. Tarde o temprano hubieras sospechado algo-

-Sa…tu…- dijo Lena con mucho esfuerzo, pero la voz se rehusó a salir. Sin embargo, Deino la entendió.

-¿Acaso crees que estamos tras Satu?- dijo Deino con una sonrisa burlona- no, querida, esa mocosa puede irse al demonio en lo que a nosotros respecta. Es poderosa, pero supusimos que iba a estar muy protegida, sobre todo porque ahora lleva al engendro de uno de los santos dorados. No, no es a ella a quien necesitamos-

Lena abrió los ojos grandemente de nuevo.

-Oh, sí, lo queremos a él- dijo Deino- tenías razón con tu corazonada, y casi lo arruinas todo. Pero la indiferencia de Shaka fue lo que hizo que funcionara mi plan. Supongo que le tendré que agradecer…- rió por unos momentos- y cuando drenemos a ese mocoso de todo su cosmo, no habrá ningún santo dorado que se compare a nosotros. Los santos jamás sospecharán que estaremos a menos de un kilómetro de ellos. Y tú no estarás aquí con vida para decirles-

La amazona castaña intentó moverse, pelear, gritar, pero todo era en vano. No podía hacer absolutamente nada. Era terrible, estar completamente paralizada, pero consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Deino se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella.

-Un pequeño consejo, por los viejos tiempos. Cuando despiertes, no uses tu cosmo, porque solo te matará más rápido. No te envidio, Lena. Tu muerte será lenta, dolorosa y, sobre todo, solitaria, como a ti te gusta. Lo siguiente que voy a hacer va a doler- dijo Deino sin dejar de sonreír- dale mis saludos a Hades…-

Antes de que Lena siquiera pudiera procesar lo que la chica dijo, ésta la golpeó en la frente con el puño cerrado, haciéndola perder la conciencia.

x-x-x

 _Orillas del Bosque, Santuario de Athena_

 _Más tarde_

Christoffer caminaba hacia el bosque, una parte de él avergonzado. Había desobedecido deliberadamente a su maestro. Pero no le importó: estaba seguro de que Shaka lo perdonaría por lo que hizo. Pero sabía que tenía que verla: tenía que ver a Deino de nuevo.

Se apresuró a la orilla del bosque, y encontró a Deino en el lugar acordado. La amazona estaba sin su máscara, y tenía las manos cubiertas de tierra. Christoffer bajó la cabeza respetuosamente, evitando mirarla a la cara. Deino sonrió y se acercó a él. Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo levantar la vista hacia ella.

-Deino…-dijo Christoffer, cerrando los ojos- eres una aprendiz de amazona, no debo ver tu rostro-

-Yo decido a quien mostrárselo, Chris- dijo Deino- quiero que tú lo veas-

Christoffer sonrió y abrió los ojos. Deino era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado. Largos cabellos color azul oscuro, casi negros, hermosos ojos profundamente negros, y una blanca sonrisa.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- dijo Christoffer- debemos apresurarnos. Tu maestra no…-

-Mi maestra no será ya un problema, querido- dijo Deino. El adolescente alzó las cejas. ¿De qué estaba hablando?- de verdad lo siento mucho, Christoffer-

El chico no sabía a qué se refería Deino.

-¿Hablas de que Shaka se va a enojar?- dijo el adolescente- no te preocupes, me perdonará por desobedecer-

-No, no hablo de eso- dijo Deino. Abrió su puño, y le mostró un poco de polvo rosado en la palma de su mano. Antes de que Christoffer pudiera preguntar de que se trataba, Deino sopló el polvo sobre su rostro. Christoffer tosió un poco, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, éstos se volvieron rojos- ahora sí, querido, sígueme. Ya estoy harta de este Santuario-

Deino se dirigió a la salida del Santuario, seguida obedientemente por Christoffer.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Tengo el presentimiento de que tendré que esconderme de ustedes, sobre todo por haber destruido una parejita que habían comenzado a shippear. Lamento haberlos dejado en suspenso (not). Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	10. 10: El Entierro Prematuro

**HISTORIA DE TERROR**

X: EL ENTIERRO PREMATURO

 _Doce Templos, Santuario de Athena_

Shaka estaba de pie en la entrada de su templo. Bufó un poco decepcionado. No importaba cuanto meditaba, cuanto intentaba concentrarse, hablar con Buda o pensar en otra cosa, no podía sacudirse la idea de Lena. Cierto, la había ofendido enormemente: la había tratado como si fuera una mentirosa, o como si estuviera loca. Ella parecía estar muy convencida de que los aprendices de ambos no debían estar juntos. Y no sabía como podía compensarlo.

Shaka suspiró sonoramente. Tenía que hacer algo.

¿Por dónde empezar? Sus habilidades sociales eran casi nulas: su maestro lo había entrenado en soledad, le había enseñado muchísimas verdades filosóficas y sobrenaturales. Pero jamás le explicó como relacionarse con una chica. Jamás. Lena fue la primera chica con la que habló en toda su vida. ¿Porqué era tan difícil? Preferiría volver a enfrentarse a todo el ejercito de Hades antes de tener que lidiar con cosas así.

El santo de Virgo dejó caer los hombros, sin saber que hacer. Lo mejor que pudo pensar, bajó al templo de Aries para hablar con su amigo.

Cuando llegó al primer templo, Mu estaba sentado en la entrada, intentando meditar para localizar a los enemigos fuera del Santuario, en la ciudad. Se sorprendió de ver al santo de Virgo en su templo.

-Buenos días, Shaka- dijo Mu, volviéndose hacia él y levantándose con una sonrisa benévola- ¿qué sucede?-

-Mu, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Shaka, un poco avergonzado- hay algo que no logro entender-

Mu puso cara de interrogación, y cuando Shaka le explicó que se trataba de Lena, no pudo evitar sonreír al entender el problema. Shaka lo notó, pero prefirió ignorar la sonrisa sabionda de su colega, y le contó lo que Lena le había dicho la última vez que habían discutido. Mu lo escuchó con atención.

-Oh, Shaka- dijo Mu, sonriendo ante lo evidente que era el dilema del santo de Virgo- esta enojada contigo porque desde el primer momento en que te conoció, le gustabas. Y la trataste de matar en la pelea por la armadura, incluso cuando habías prometido que serías su amigo…-

Ante la mención de que su colega y archienemiga gustaba de él, al pobre caballero de Virgo se le subieron los colores a la cara, y sacudió la cabeza levemente. Seguramente Mu estaba hablando tonterías. Ahora, ¿se enojó porque peleó con ella?

-¡Estábamos peleando por la armadura!- dijo Shaka en tono de queja. ¿Qué no era obvio que él solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer? No era motivo para que se enojara- no es como que teníamos opción, Mu: nuestros maestros nos obligaron-

-Ella se resistió, si mal no recuerdo- dijo Mu, pensativo. El rubio se mordió el labio. Eso era cierto- todos lo vimos. Una o dos veces estuvo a punto de vencerte, pero no quiso lastimarte-

-Y casi muere por ello- dijo Shaka en voz baja- su maestra casi la mata-

-Eso lo demuestra, Shaka- dijo Mu- no solo no te lastimó durante la batalla, sino se arriesgó a la furia de Enyo con tal de no herirte-

Shaka alzó las cejas. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Mu? Claro, ambos habían sido muy buenos amigos en ese mes antes de que los forzaran a pelear uno contra el otro. A veces recordaba la risa de niña que había escuchado casi todos los días, cuando aún eran amigos. Shaka sonrió involuntariamente al recordarlo y, al ver que Mu había acentuado su sonrisa, el rubio sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Quieres decir que me ama o algo así de retorcido?- dijo Shaka, alzando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos.

-Y tu a ella- dijo Mu antes de que Shaka dijera algo más- por eso no puedes dejar de pensar en ella, o en la razón por la que está molesta contigo-

Shaka bufó. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡Él era el hombre más cercano a dios! Y estaba muy por arriba de esos sentimientos mundanos.

-Bah, claro que no- dijo Shaka en un tono despreocupado- es solo que… me molesta que alguien esté enojado conmigo y no me lo diga. Ya son trece o catorce años de enojo. Bah…-

Mu sonrió otra vez. Vaya que su amigo era testarudo.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

La junta con el Patriarca y los santos de plata y bronce había terminado, y Marín se apresuró a los Doce Templos, para ver si tenía una oportunidad de encontrarse con Aioria. ¡Lo extrañaba tanto! La idea de que no lo vería en un tiempo por las nuevas reglas del maestro Shion era insoportable para ella.

La amazona de Aguila no tardó mucho en encontrarse con él. Aioria estaba bajando del templo de Aries hacia el Coliseo, aparentemente teniendo ambos la misma idea. Cuando la vio acercarse a él, Aioria abrió los brazos y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola tan pronto como la tuvo a su alcance.

-Hola, mi amor- dijo Aioria en voz baja, contento de haberla encontrado- te extrañaba-

-Yo te extrañaba más- dijo Marín a su vez, mientras el santo dorado besaba cada una de sus dos manos.

Los dos llevaban ya varios días sin poder verse. Aioria estaba ocupado con las rondas y vigilancia del Santuario, y Marín igualmente en el recinto. Ninguno de los dos podía salir solo o a deshoras de sus respectivos sitios, y fue suficiente para que comenzaran a extrañarse.

-Te amo, Marín- dijo el santo de Leo. La amazona sonrió bajo su máscara, y dejó que Aioria acariciara sus cabellos rojos- espero que pronto atrapen a los culpables y se levanten todas estas reglas. No me gusta que estemos separados tanto tiempo-

Ambos se mantuvieron así, abrazados, por unos momentos. Después de unos minutos, a regañadientes, se separaron.

-Supongo que el deber llama- dijo Marín.

-Lo sé- dijo Aioria. Besó a la amazona en el cabello, y ésta, tras despedirse, se apresuró al recinto de las amazonas, a organizar la nueva ronda de vigilancia.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del recinto, se encontró a Shaina y a June de pie en la entrada, mirando el suelo. Había un par de tazas de té tiradas en el pasto, una bandeja con restos de galletas, y nada, el resto del recinto se encontraba vacío.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Marín, curiosa al ver que las otras dos amazonas se habían detenido en la entrada, mirando los objetos con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Encontramos esto, tal y como está, nada más- dijo June en un tono alarmado- y además, nos dimos cuenta de que Lena y Deino desaparecieron-

La amazona de Aguila sintió un horrible vuelco, un mal presentimiento. Haciendo una mueca, corrió de regreso a los Doce Templos. Tenía que avisar a los santos dorados y al Patriarca.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Tras su conversación con Mu, Shaka había regresado de mal humor al templo de Virgo. ¡Claro que él no sentía nada por Lena! A pesar de todo, era su amiga, ¿no? Él lo había prometido, lo menos que podía hacer por ella era averiguar porqué estaba tan molesta, y hacerla sonreír, ¿no?

Al llegar a su templo se encontró con una sorpresa que no mejoró ni un poco su mal humor. Christoffer lo había desobedecido y se había escapado, presumiblemente para encontrarse con Deino. Puso los ojos en blanco. El adolescente estaba en graves problemas, y si esa escapada le ganaba a Shaka una nueva discusión con Lena, se las iba a ver negras.

Shaka suspiró y se puso en posición de flor de loto para meditar y localizar a Christoffer en el Santuario. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. No podía localizar el cosmo del chico.

-Qué extraño…- comenzó Shaka, pero se encogió de hombros. Quizá estaba entrenando, pues sabía que no podía sentir el cosmo de su aprendiz cuando estaba usando la burbuja de cosmo. Suspiró.

No pudo pensar más en ello, pues sintió el llamado del Patriarca para que todos los santos dorados subieran hacia la sala del trono. El santo se encogió de hombros, resignado, y obedeció.

x-x-x

 _Despacho de Aiacos, Antenora, Inframundo_

En esos días, el Inframundo se encontraba rebasado en trabajo. Las guerras y desastres naturales habían causado que hubiera muchas almas pendientes de juzgar, y los tres jueces estaban sumamente ocupados, incluso a veces teniendo de que trabajar horas extras para acomodar a todos los recién llegados. Valentine, Lune y Violate ayudaban en los juicios de Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos respectivamente, pero aún así bien podían terminar el trabajo del día a medianoche.

Ese día en Antenora, tan pronto como comenzó su trabajo diario, Aiacos bufó, fastidiado, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla. Esos días parecía que había más recién llegados al Inframundo. Incluso Caronte ya había amenazado con ponerse en huelga, pues le habían causado una gran sobrecarga de trabajo.

Después de varias horas, el juez de Garuda miró de reojo la montaña de papeles que había sobre su escritorio, y su rostro se tornó en una expresión desesperada.

-Señor Aiacos- dijo Violate, llegando detrás de él y, tras cerciorarse de que estaban solos y no había ningún espectro indiscreto, lo abrazó por la espalda con cariño- ¿sucede algo malo?-

-¡Mira todo este trabajo!- dijo Aiacos en un tono exasperado, señalando la montaña de papeles que tenía frente a él.- ¿hay una guerra, o qué sucedió?-

Violate no dijo nada, solo asintió con una sonrisa y besó a su juez en la mejilla. Éste cambió su expresión exasperada por una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias, Vi- dijo el juez, usando el nombre que le daba cuando estaban solos, mientras Violate procedía a darle un masaje en los hombros- realmente lo necesitaba-

-Quizá necesitas también un respiro- dijo Violate, dándose la vuelta y sentándose sobre el escritorio de Aiacos, en una zona que no estaba llena de documentos de los recién llegados al Inframundo- ¿no quieres ir a descansar?-

-No, entre más rápido termine, más rápido volverán las cosas a la normalidad- dijo Aiacos.

-Puedo ayudarle, si quiere- dijo Violate.

Aiacos sonrió y asintió. Confiaba en Violate: ella siempre se quedaba a cargo de sus asuntos cuando él salía del Inframundo, y sabía que sería una excelente juez si Hades alguna vez le daba el cargo.

Aiacos le pasó la mitad de los papeles, y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra. Comenzaron a ordenar el papeleo que estaba en el escritorio del juez de Garuda. Mientras estaban repasando los nombres y ocupaciones de las almas de aquellos que estaban a punto de fallecer ese día, un nombre llamó la atención de Violate.

-Aiacos…- dijo Violate con una expresión entre curiosa sorprendida- no lo puedo creer… mire esto. ¿Es normal que se nos reporte esta persona?-

Aiacos tomó la hoja que la espectro le alcanzó, y alzó las cejas al leerla. Su rostro se volvió una expresión preocupada.

-No puede ser…- dijo Aiacos. Dobló la hoja y se la guardó en su bolsillo, bajo su sapuri- vamos, acompáñame a Giudecca. Debemos dar aviso al señor Hades inmediatamente-

Violate asintió aprensivamente, y los dos espectros salieron a toda prisa de Antenora con dirección a la cuarta esfera del Inframundo.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Los santos dorados estaban reunidos en el templo del Patriarca. También estaban Marín y Shaina, así como Lydia y las chicas de los santos dorados. Shion tenía una expresión llena de preocupación. Athena no estaba ahí: estaba en su templo, manteniendo el escudo que mantenía fuera a los intrusos.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Marín?- preguntó el Patriarca.

-Es como le dijimos antes- dijo la amazona de Aguila- Lena se había quedado con su aprendiz, vigilando el recinto mientras estábamos en la reunión con usted en el Coliseo, como nos lo ordenó. Cuando regresamos, encontramos los restos del desayuno de ambas, pero las dos habían desaparecido-

-Sus cosmos no se sienten en ningún sitio del Santuario- añadió Shaina sin poder evitar un tono de preocupación- ¡algo malo debió haberles sucedido!-

Shaka sintió un vuelco, como si su corazón se hubiera brincado uno… o diez latidos de golpe. ¿Lena había desaparecido? Si las amazonas dijeron que la habían visto antes de irse al coliseo. ¿Y Deino también desapareció? Si era así, ¿dónde estaba Christoffer?

-Hay algo más- añadió Shaka en voz alta- Christoffer salió sin permiso del templo de Virgo hace un rato, y su cosmo tampoco está por ninguna parte. No puedo localizarlo-

Los santos dorados murmuraron entre sí, preocupados. Kanon, que estaba sentado junto a Satu, la abrazó con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo. De pronto, ella abrió los ojos grandemente.

-Kanon- dijo Satu en voz baja- préstame el libro-

Kanon asintió, y puso en su propio regazo el libro de Edgar Allan Poe. Pasó las páginas por indicación de Satu, pero tras pasarlas todas, la chica suspiró, frustrada.

-No encuentro nada. Quiero ayudarlos, Kanon- dijo Satu, mirando a su chico- no quiero que ellos… también sufran como los santos de bronce, o como Death Mask-

El gemelo sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Lo sé, mi amor- dijo Kanon, y puso las manos en el abdomen de su chica- pero por tu bien, y por el bien del bebé, debes quedarte aquí, donde estás segura, y quedarte tranquila…-

Satu iba a decir algo, pero un cosmo los interrumpió. Todos los santos presentes, incluido Shion, se pusieran en guardia al sentir una presencia extraña entrando forzadamente al Templo del Patriarca. El espacio se distorsionó, y de esa distorsión salió un joven de ojos y cabellos dorados, una estrella en la frente, y usaba una armadura negra y una toga sobre la misma.

Hypnos, el dios del Sueño había llegado al Santuario.

El dios recién llegado miró alrededor y alzó las cejas, extrañado que los santos de Athena lo estuvieran viendo en guardia. Hypnos se sacudió la toga sobre su sapuri y buscó con la mirada a Shion.

-Buenas tardes, santos de Athena- dijo el dios del sueño con una expresión preocupada- no vengo a pelear con ustedes, ni mucho menos. Vengo a honrar el tratado que Athena hizo con mi señor Hades hace unos meses-

Los santos se relajaron y sonrieron.

-¿A qué ha venido, señor Hypnos?- preguntó Shion.

-Me temo que les tengo una mala noticia- dijo Hypnos.

Shion se mordió el labio. ¿Otra mala noticia? Ya habían tenido demasiadas malas noticias ese día. El dios del sueño tomó aire, y suspiró antes de continuar.

-Mi señor Hades hizo un trato con la señorita Athena, y prometió avisarle cuando uno de sus santos esté en inminente peligro de muerte- dijo Hypnos- todos ustedes están en esas listas, por supuesto, pero no en las listas de los jueces. Y Aiacos encontró el nombre de un santo de Athena en sus listas-

Shion y los demás presentes contuvieron la respiración.

-Una amazona llamada Lena de Corona Boreal- dijo Hypnos en voz baja- ella es quien está a punto de morir esta tarde. ¿Ustedes la conocen?-

Satu dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y Lydia se llevó las manos a la boca. Shaka, por su parte, palideció mortalmente al escuchar su nombre, y sintió como si alguien le estuviera apretando el cuello con la intención de asfixiarlo. ¿Qué le había pasado a Lena?¿Y porqué era que estaba a morir?

x-x-x

 _Almacén junto al mar, playa de Atenas_

Deino se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirando a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas a la mesa.

Fleur de Lys sonrió satisfecha, mientras observaba a un inconsciente Christoffer rodeado de un halo de luz. El chico había sido llevado a ese sitio por Deino, y rápidamente habían pasado a la siguiente fase de su plan. Sabían que el adolescente era muy poderoso, y que Deimos quería su poder, drenar todo su cosmo para sus propósitos. Greta lo supo, por eso lo estuvo persiguiendo por toda Alemania, hasta que lo logró atrapar.

-Muy buen trabajo, Deino- dijo Fleur de Lys, sin dejar de sonreír, mirando fijamente al adolescente, que permanecía inmóvil- lástima que tuviste que perder tu posición en el Santuario-

-No creo que sea tan malo- dijo Deino, fastidiada- era mortalmente aburrido pretender obedecer a las amazonas, y pretender estar enamorada de ese mocoso. Y francamente ya no soportaba a esa amazona, Lena. Nada me hubiera gustado más que estrangularla con mis propias manos-

-No, sabes bien que no podías hacer eso- dijo la otra mujer que estaba con ellas- sabes que tiene que ser fiel a los cuentos para mantenerlos distraídos, intentando encontrar el significado de esos cuentos en vez de estar buscándonos-

Deino hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Bueno, si tanto te preocupa eso, Didrika, les hubiera cortado el cuello a ella y de paso también a esa Shaina, para después meterlas a una chimenea, como en _Los asesinatos de la rue Morgue_ \- dijo la peliazul- pero bueno, tengo el consuelo de que la muerte de Lena será lenta, dolorosa… y terrorífica-

La mujer llamada Didrika sonrió.

-Has hecho muy bie, Deino. Estoy segura de que el señor Deimos querrá recompensarte- dijo ella- ahora solo resta esperar a que logremos drenar todo el poder de este pobre niño enamorado, para que nos hagas los honores de deshacerte de lo que quede de él al terminar-

Deino asomó su sonrisa maligna. Después de asegurarse de la muerte de su "maestra", sería un placer deshacerse de lo que quedara del adolescente.

x-x-x

 _Lugar Desconocido_

 _Horas más tarde_

Cuando Lena recobró la conciencia, el dolor en todo su cuerpo aún no se iba. Tan pronto como despertó, recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, la traición de Deino. La había engañado para hacerla consumir una seta tóxica, y después la había arrastrado hasta la orilla del bosque, para finalmente dejarla inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza.

La chica intentó moverse. Sus extremidades, si bien ya se habían relajado un poco, aún estaban sumamente entumidas y dolorosas. Tenía sus manos juntas sobre su abdomen, totalmente libres, como si no les importara que se escapara. Y con buena razón: no podía.

Lena tragó saliva dolorosamente. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y sintió algo extraño en sus pestañas. Notó que estaba en una oscuridad completa, acostada boca arriba sobre una superficie inusualmente rígida. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizar su corazón que latía cada vez más rápido, y captó un fuerte olor a tierra húmeda y a madera.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Lena deslizó sus manos hasta su rostro, y se quitó lo que parecía tierra de su rostro, especialmente de sus pestañas, que amenazaba con meterse a sus ojos. Intentó levantar sus brazos, pero sus manos chocaron con una superficie rígida de madera, justo a unos diez o quince centímetros de su rostro. Lena la golpeó con sus puños y con su mano abierta, pero ésta no cedió, y solo dejó escapar un ruido seco y ahogado. La chica bajó sus brazos e intentó extender los brazos, y ambos toparon, a cada lado, con sendas superficies de madera. Tragó saliva. Fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Estaba encerrada en una caja.

Sintiendo que el pánico intentaba apoderarse de ella, Lena respiró hondo de nuevo, intentando tranquilizarse. Todo el dolor de su cuerpo, la inmovilidad y la idea de que estaba atrapada en un espacio tan estrecho estaban comenzando a hacerla perder la calma. Con un gran esfuerzo, dominó su mente y se tranquilizó de nuevo.

¿Qué hacía en una caja? ¿Qué plan tenía Deino con ella? Tenía el presentimiento que el hecho de que estuviera ahí encerrada no era nada bueno para ella. Tuvo una fea sensación de claustrofobia, y con sus manos y pies golpeó repetidamente la tapa de la caja, en un intento de llamar la atención a alguien para que la ayudaran, pero no pudo: solo cayeron algunos granitos de tierra húmeda sobre ella. No polvo, tierra. Sintió la piel de sus nudillos rasgándose contra la manera, y sus uñas quebrándose en su esfuerzo por romper la madera, pero estaba demasiado débil para ello por culpa del veneno.

Quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, y quedó ahogado en su garganta. La ansiedad que la chica estaba sintiendo en esos momentos estaba totalmente justificándose. Ahora entendía lo que había pasado, lo que Deino había hecho. Ya entendía porque le dijo que su muerte sería horrible, y que usar su cosmo la haría morir más rápido. Se le iba a acabar el oxígeno.

La había enterrado viva.

x-x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Año del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Dos semanas antes de la competencia por la armadura de Virgo_

 _Shaka caminó hacia la orilla del bosque, al sitio donde siempre se encontraba a Lena y ambos se hacían compañía en silencio, mientras que el chico rubio meditaba y ella se relajaba mirando las nubes. Al pequeño le gustaba su compañía: no se sentía tan solo cuando Lena estaba cerca._

 _También había otra cosa. Shaka había escuchado, por us maestro, que Enyo nuevamente le había dado una terrible paliza a Lena mientras entrenaba. El rumor decía que incluso el santo dorado de Sagitario había tenido que intervenir para evitar que la amazona la matara a golpes, y Shaka estaba ansioso de saber como estaba la chica._

 _La encontró sentada en una roca, junto al claro donde se reunían. Tenía su brazo izquierdo enrojecido, y la chica presionaba una esponja húmeda sobre él, para mitigar el dolor con el agua fría._

 _-Escuché lo que pasó- dijo Shaka en voz alta, haciendo que Lena diera un respingo de sorpresa, pues no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ella se volvió hacia él, la máscara impidiendo que el chico leyera su expresión._

 _-No fue nada- dijo Lena en un tono entre herido y orgulloso- ya sabes que lo que mi maestra diga o haga me importa poco. Además, en unas dos semanas tendré mi armadura y se solucionará todo-_

 _-Eso espero- dijo Shaka, sonriendo ampliamente. Se sentó junto a ella y, quitándole la esponja de las manos, examinó el golpe. El brazo estaba todo inflamado, y tenía un poco natural color morado. Shaka se preocupó: esperaba que ese golpe sanara antes del día de su pelea._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la niña en voz baja._

 _-Nada- dijo Shaka, volviendo a presionar la esponja con agua fría en el brazo de Lena- vas a estar bien-_

 _-Lo sé- dijo Lena, sonriendo bajo su máscara, y Shaka hizo igual. Lena rió de buena gana y se tumbó en el suelo, en la hierba, mientras que Shaka se sentaba en posición de flor de loto para meditar._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

x-x-x

 _Escaleras entre el templo del Patriarca y el templo de Piscis_

Los santos de Athena habían acordado que Mu y Shaka comenzarían a buscar los cosmos de Lena, Deino y Christoffer en la ciudad. No había pasado tanto tiempo, y tampoco podían haberse ido muy lejos. Estaban conscientes de que pronto sabrían de ellos: el objetivo de esos sujetos era aterrorizarlos.

Shaka no estaba muy seguro de que así fuera. El hecho de que tanto Christoffer como Deino hubieran desaparecido quería decir que Lena había tenido razón todo ese tiempo: su corazonada de que algo malo iba a pasarles había sido correcta. Y Shaka se sintió muy mal por haberse burlado de ella.

-¿Shaka?- dijo Mu, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciendo que el santo de Virgo volviera su rostro hacia él- ¿puedo preguntar qué piensas de todo este asunto?-

Shaka suspiró.

-Lena me lo advirtió- dijo el santo de Virgo- me advirtió que algo así pasaría- respiró hondo, y recordó las palabras exactas de la chica- dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento, que algo malo iba a pasar si Deino y Christoffer estaban juntos. Y no la escuché-

-¿No querrás decir que Lena tuvo algo que ver con esto?- dijo Mu.

-No, claro que no, Mu- dijo Shaka, sacudiendo la cabeza- además, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Hypnos: está en peligro de muerte inminente. Tenemos que encontrarla pronto-

El santo de Aries asintió, y miró discretamente a los santos que iban regresando a sus respectivos templos.

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí, en el templo de mi maestro- dijo Mu en voz baja- Satu y Lydia conocen bien el libro, pueden tener una idea de como podemos encontrarlos-

Shaka asintió, y se giró de regreso al templo del Patriarca, seguido de Mu, y rogando a los dioses encontrarla con vida.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que es haya gustado esta historia. Los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe son geniales y espeluznantes. La pobre Lena se la está pasando muy mal, y le queda muy poco tiempo. El cameo de Aiacos y Violate fue una ofrenda de paz para **Misao-CG,** porque ya la conozco, y sé que su venganza será terrible. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por mandarme reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Las Semillas

**HISTORIA DE TERROR**

XI: LAS SEMILLAS

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Satu y Lydia, en el templo del Patriarca, no era las únicas que estaban inspeccionando los libros. Sofi había tomado varios volúmenes de la librería y había pasado las ultimas horas con la nariz metida en ellos. Aioros la acompañaba, e intentó ayudarla, pero en las primeras líneas se dio por vencido: no entendía esas palabras tan extrañas.

-¿Qué buscas, Sofi?- había preguntado el santo de Sagitario.

-Estoy segura de que Erick mintió sobre el hongo venenoso- dijo ella- tiene que haber un antídoto. Sobre todo si el aprendiz de Shaka y esas dos amazonas aparecen intoxicadas…-

Aioros sonrió, y acarició los cabellos de su chica mientras ella seguía pasando las páginas. De pronto, Sofi sonrió y señaló una página.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Sofi, señalando un dibujo en la página de su libro.

-¿Qué es?- dijo el santo de Sagitario con curiosidad

-El cardo mariano- dijo Sofi- _los síntomas de la persona que haya sido intoxicada con el hongo conocido como falsa oronja mejorarán casi inmediatamente al consumir las semillas del cardo mariano-_

Aioros asintió, pensativo.

-Podemos enviar a algunos santos de plata a la ciudad a conseguir las semillas, Sofi- dijo el chico- mientras que llegan, debería acompañarte a la enfermería. Los chicos de bronce y Death Mask ya la pasaron muy mal.

Sofi asintió, sonriendo aliviada. Por fin podría hacer algo para ayudarlos.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

Habían pasado ya varias horas ahí encerrada, y Lena se había dado por vencida. Había intentado empujar la tapa de la caja donde se encontraba, pero sus débiles esfuerzos fueron en vano. Y ya comenzaba a fatigarse. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. No podía usar su cosmo: había visto que los santos de bronce atacados tardaron incluso varios días en volverlo a usar, e incluso aún no lo recuperaban por completo. Sentía su propio cosmo, muy disminuido pero latiendo con seguridad. Podía hacer algo con él, intentar usarlo para escapar o llamar la atención de los santos para que la ayudaran.

No, no podían. Ya había entendido la advertencia de Deino. Si bien el veneno del hongo no la iba a matar, el hecho de encender su cosmo la iba a dejar completamente agotada, y además de que iba a consumir todo el aire que le quedaba. Si no lo usaba, eventualmente el oxígeno se le terminaría y moriría en unas horas. Si lo usaba y nadie acudía a ayudarla, seguramente iba a morir más rápido.

Se enfrentó a la decisión: o moría sin hacer nada, esperando lentamente a que se acabara el oxígeno, o encendía su cosmo para llamar la atención de los otros santos y se arriesgaba a morir más rápido, pero con la posibilidad de que alguien la encontrara y fueran a ayudarla, para poder comunicarles todo lo que sabía de Deino.

Respiró hondo. Se decidió por lo segundo.

El siguiente problema era, ¿a quién tenía que llamar? Si llamaba a Marín o a Shaina, corría el riesgo de que no la escucharan, o que no pudieran localizar su cosmo. La decisión era sencilla. Tenía que ser Shaka, o Mu. Shaka seguramente estaría meditando, y conocía su cosmo mucho mejor que el santo de Aries. Tenía que ser Shaka.

Shaka. Lena no podía creer que finalmente tendría que confiar en el santo de Virgo. Pero no tenía nada más que hacer. No podría encender su cosmo más que un poco, por unos momentos, y estaba segura que solo Shaka lo podría detectar.

Lena tragó saliva. Todo dependía del santo de Virgo. Tenía que confiar en él.

Puso sus manos sobre la tapa de la caja y tensó los músculos de sus brazos, con la absurda esperanza de que ésta se levantara. Obviamente no pasó. Se resignó a su decisión. Respiró hondo.

"Dioses", pensó, aunque moviendo sus labios que ya estaban secos por la deshidratación "que esto funcione. Que Shaka me encuentre…"

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a respirar hondo. Su cosmo latía suavemente, amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento si no se daba prisa. Lena apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y procedió a encender su cosmo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Su cosmo de color rosado iluminó el oscuro interior de la caja por unos segundos.

"Shaka, aquí estoy", solo pudo decir a través de su cosmo, y éste se apago. El cuerpo de Lena se relajó, y sus puños se abrieron. Le quedaban uno o dos minutos para vivir si no salía de ahí. ¿Sobreviviría a su decisión? Lena entregó su alma a los dioses, en caso de que la respuesta fuera no.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Minutos antes_

Shaka estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, mientras que Mu escuchaba atentamente a las dos chicas. Lydia y Satu comenzaron a pasar las páginas del libro de Edgar Allan Poe, leyendo en voz alta los títulos de cada uno de los cuentos, y refiriendo de qué se trataba cada uno de ellos.

- _El gato negro_ \- dijo Satu- trata de un hombre que quería matar a su gato, y asesinó a su esposa por accidente. Escondió el cuerpo detrás de una pared y…-

-No, eso ya sucedió- dijo Mu, reprimiendo un escalofrío al recordar lo que había sucedido con el santo de Cáncer- así encontraron a Death Mask.

- _La caída de la casa de Usher_ \- dijo Lydia- _el extraño caso del señor Valdemar. La carta robada_. No, ninguno de estos podría recrearse. _El entierro prematuro,_ es sobre un hombre que tenía miedo de ser enterrado vivo. _Los asesinatos de la rue Morgue_ …-

-No, eso no- dijo Satu, llevándose la mano a la boca.

-¿De qué trata ese?- preguntó Mu.

-Un asesinato de dos mujeres en un cuarto cerrado- dijo Lydia- ¿y si a Lena y Deino…?-

-No, no pienses eso- dijo Satu- mira, hay más. _La máscara de la muerte roja_. Se trata de una enfermedad, una plaga, que hacía que la víctima sangrara y se formara una máscara de sangre en su rostro-

Máscara de sangre. Shaka sintió un escalofrío. Él mismo había escuchado decir eso a Lena, sobre el día que la había salvado de su maestra, cuando había visto su rostro cubierto de sangre. Mu miró de reojo a Shaka, y supo que algo estaba pensando.

Satu cerró el libro de pronto y bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza.

-Realmente espero que el mensajero de Hades se haya equivocado- dijo Satu, cabizbaja- no quisiera que le pase nada malo a Lena. O a Christoffer. Siento… siento que todo esto es mi culpa-

-¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa, Satu?- le dijo Lydia, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro.

-Si ellos estaban tras de mí…- dijo la chica rubia.

-Es culpa de ellos- la interrumpió Mu con seguridad en un tono benévolo, y se volvió al santo de Virgo- Shaka, ¿sabes si…?-

Pero el santo de Aries se interrumpió. Shaka había encendido su cosmo y se había sentado en el suelo en posición de flor de loto, meditando. Mu parpadeó al verlo. ¿Acaso Shaka había notado algo que él no? Tras unos segundos, Shaka abrió los ojos con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-Lena…- dijo el santo de Virgo. Las chicas y el otro santo lo miraron, sorprendidas- creo… que ya sé donde está…-

-¿Shaka?- dijo Mu con una expresión extrañada- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Lena, ella me…- sacudió la cabeza- Mu, necesito que me teletransportes de inmediato a la orilla del bosque cercana al recinto de las amazonas- dijo Shaka- es de vida o muerte-

Mu asintió sin discutir, y ambos desaparecieron en menos de un segundo, antes de que Lydia o Satu pudieran preguntar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Thanatos, Elysion, Inframundo_

Agatha tenía las manos del dios de la muerte entre las suyas. Thanatos sentía que le hormigueaba la punta de los dedos, señal de que había un alma que tenía que ir a recoger, y su chica le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Sabían lo que estaba pasando. Lo habían visto en el papel que Aiacos y Violate les habían mostrado. Una amazona de Athena iba a morir. Incluso Thanatos había ofrecido para ir a recoger su alma él mismo y hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible para ella.

-Es mi deber, Agatha, lo sabes- le dijo Thanatos en voz baja- ¡soy el dios de la muerte! Además, lo hago por su bien, sobre todo si no quieres que sufra más de lo necesario. Es una chica que no conoces-

Agatha frunció el entrecejo, y Thanatos supo que si seguía insistiendo estaría en serios problemas con su chica. Suspiró.

-Bueno, puedo… hacerme de la vista gorda por uno o dos minutos más. Pero eventualmente tendré que ir a recoger su alma-

-Unos minutos serán suficientes, estoy segura- dijo Agatha, sonriendo y besando la mejilla del dios- lo suficiente para que los santos de Athena puedan llegar rescatarla-

Thanatos suspiró resignado. Antes habría dicho que lo que decía Agatha era imposible, pero ya se había tenido que morder la lengua varias veces por ese error. No dijo nada y atrajo hacia sí a su chica.

x-x-x

 _Orillas del Bosque_

Shaka y Mu aparecieron en ese punto en el bosque donde el santo de Virgo había conocido a Lena, todos esos años atrás. Ambos miraron a su alrededor tan pronto como habían aparecido ahí. Shaka buscaba desesperadamente algún rastro del cosmo de Lena, pero éste se había quemado suavemente hacía unos instantes y había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Shaka?- dijo Mu suavemente- ¿qué…?-

-Silencio…- dijo Shaka bruscamente, intentando encontrar algún rastro de cosmo, algún ruido que le indicara donde estaba. Ninguno. Mu entendió, e hizo igual.

Shaka se sentó en el suelo nuevamente, y comenzó a meditar, buscando el cosmo de la chica en los alrededores.

-Sentí su cosmo aquí, por un segundo- dijo Shaka, encendiendo su cosmo- no lo entiendo…-

-¿La habrán teletransportado a otro sitio?- dijo Mu a su vez.

-No, ella no…- dijo Shaka en voz baja- ella está muy cerca de aquí, estoy seguro-

El santo de Virgo se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Miró hacia el suelo, y notó que, en vez de el habitual pasto donde él o Lena se tumbaban a meditar o a descansar, sino una gran cantidad de húmeda tierra removida. Se inclinó y puso su mano sobre el suelo. Lo sintió. Algunos rastros de cosmo bajo la tierra.

Recordó los títulos de los cuentos que hacía unos momentos Lydia y Satu estaban leyendo. El entierro prematuro.

Y lo comprendió.

-Oh, no, no lo hicieron- dijo Shaka, abriendo los ojos furioso y comenzando a remover la tierra con sus manos desnudas. Mu lo vio e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Crees que esté ahí?- comenzó a decir Mu.

Shaka no respondió, pues tras quitar fácilmente medio metro de tierra del suelo, encontraron una gran caja de madera. Con un movimiento rápido, Shaka levantó la tapa, rogando a los dioses que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Lena estaba tumbada en su interior, en una condición parecida a la que habían encontrado a los santos de bronce o a Death Mask, excepto porque sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus largos cabellos castaños estaban llenos de tierra. No respiraba. Shaka le puso la mano en el cuello, y encontró un pulso.

-Está viva- dijo Shaka, soltando el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones. Mu también respiró aliviado.

Sin perder tiempo, Shaka extendió los brazos hacia ella, pasando un brazo detrás de su cabeza y otro detrás de las rodillas de la chica, y la levantó para sacarla de la caja y del hoyo que habían cavado en la tierra. Una vez que la sacó, ya colocó en el suelo.

-Sigue sin respirar, Shaka- observó Mu, intentando no escucharse muy alarmado, aunque lo estuviera.

El santo de Virgo se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella. Sabía que tenía que hacer: Shion tuvo el buen juicio de hacer tomar a todos los santos un curso de RCP básico. Shaka se inclinó hacia ella, sellando con sus labios los de la chica y le dio varias respiraciones de rescate, tras lo cual Lena comenzó a respirar de nuevo, como si acabara de estar bajo el agua por varios minutos y apenas hubiera salido a la superficie. Shaka también respiró, aliviado.

-Corre por Sofi, y llévala a la enfermería- le dijo Shaka, volviéndose al caballero de Aries, manteniendo su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza de la chica, y su otra mano en su barbilla, con intención de ayudarla a respirar- yo la llevaré: los veré ahí-

Mu obedeció de inmediato y se teletransportó.

Shaka quitó su mano del mentón de ella, y la puso sobre su mejilla, y ésta estaba helada. Le quitó los cabellos de la cara. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verla, ahora con más calma, pues nunca antes había visto su rostro. Bueno, sí, cuando eran niños, pero su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre en ese entonces. A pesar de la cicatriz que ella tenía en su rostro, la que él le había provocado, la amazona era muy hermosa, sus facciones delicadas.

El santo vio sus párpados temblar al contacto con él.

-No te muevas, Lena- le dijo Shaka en un susurro, con un tono tranquilizador- soy yo, Shaka…-

Lena abrió los ojos lentamente, y éstos se clavaron en el rostro del santo de Virgo. Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. ¡Cómo le dolía todo el cuerpo! Sabía que tenía que sentirse aliviada de que su plan hubiera funcionado, pero recordaba que tenía que darle un mensaje muy importante. La chica movió sus labios de nuevo. ¡Tenía que decirle a Shaka lo que sabía! Pero cuando lo intentó, ningún sonido salió de su boca.

-Shhh… estás a salvo, Lena- le susurró el santo, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios secos de la chica. Shaka encendió su cosmo, cubriéndola con él, con la esperanza de ayudarla a resistir mientras la llevaba a la enfermería. Volvió a extender los brazos hacia ella y la levantó, para comenzar a caminar hacia los Doce Templos, cerca de los cuales estaría Sofi esperándolos.

-Shaka…- dijo Lena con un sonido ronco, como si su voz estuviera luchando por salir. Shaka notó que estaba desesperada por decir algo, pero no podía.

-Tranquila, Lena- dijo el santo de Virgo, mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella en sus brazos, alejándose del bosque, rumbo a la enfermería del Santuario- no te esfuerces, por favor, guarda tus fuerzas-

Lena sacudió la cabeza. ¡Tenía que decírselo! Era de vida o muerte.

-Shaka…escúchame… es importante- dijo Lena, aún con voz ronca, rogando por que el santo de Virgo le prestara atención, y le creyera en esa ocasión.

Shaka suspiró, resignado. Si era importante para ella, la escucharía. Se detuvo, sin soltarla, mirándola con suma atención. Lena volvió a tomar aire y abrió sus ojos violetas hacia él.

-Deino… hizo esto… ella era el espía…- le dijo Lena casi sin aliento- su objetivo… era Chris…-

Shaka alzó las cejas. Con razón Lena había tenido ese mal presentimiento sobre su aprendiz durante todo ese tiempo. El joven santo sintió una punzada de culpa. Debió haberla escuchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Christoffer… está el peligro- continuó Lena, ansiosa por terminar de darle el mensaje- quieren… drenarlo de su cosmo…- hizo una pausa, intentando recuperar el aliento- están… cerca de aquí-

Shaka la escuchó con atención. Parecía increíble lo que Lena le había revelado, pero tenía que confiar en ella. El chico rubio sintió.

-De acuerdo, Lena- dijo el santo de Virgo en voz baja- no te preocupes, iremos por él y nos aseguraremos de que esté a salvo. Ahora intenta descansar, para que te recuperes-

-Tengo que… detenerlos- le dijo Lena, intentando en vano soltarse de Shaka- fue mi… culpa-

-Nada de eso- dijo Shaka- no te muevas, estás muy mal. Te voy a llevar a la enfermería, y te vas a recuperar. Por favor. Hazlo por mí-

Lena intentó sonreír, pero las comisuras de sus labios apenas se movieron. Shaka acercó la cabeza de la chica en su pecho y volvió a encender su cosmo, cubriéndola con él, y apresuró el paso hacia la enfermería.

-Resiste, Lena, ya casi llegamos- dijo el santo de Virgo.

-Shaka…- insistió Lena- Chris… tienes… que apresurarte-

x-x-x

 _Enfermería, Santuario de Athena_

Mu había llevado a Sofi a la enfermería justo cuando estaba recibiendo las semillas que había pedido, llegando casi al mismo tiempo en que Shaka había llegado con Lena. Lo habían seguido Camus y Afrodita. Cuando la vio, Sofi inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra, bajo la atenta mirada del santo de Virgo. Sabía que Lena tenía razón: tenía que apresurarse.

-Mu- dijo Shaka, tras explicarle al santo de Aries lo que Lena le había dicho- tenemos que buscar en la ciudad algún rastro del cosmo de Christoffer. Lena dijo que no estaban tan lejos. No nos queda mucho tiempo-

Mu asintió. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintieron cosmos enemigos en la playa cerca al Santuario. Los santos sabían que había un almacén cerca.

-Mu- dijo Shaka, y el santo de Aries entendió perfectamente.

Mu asintió, y teletransportó a Shaka y a los otros dos santos dorados a la playa cercana al Santuario, para continuar con la pelea. Mientras tanto, el santo de Aries se quedó a vigilar la enfermería, en caso de que decidieran atacarlas. Además, sabía que si dejaba sola a Sofi en algún momento, sería usado como diana de prácticas por Aioros.

x-x-x

 _Almacén, Playa cerca del Santuario_

Deino y Fleur de Lys sonrieron al ver que el proceso casi estaba completo. El halo de luz alrededor de Christoffer había comenzado a fluctuar, indicando que estaba casi depletado por de su cosmo. Todo éste estaba siendo vertido a una cápsula en forma de una caja cuadrada, completamente transparente.

La chica peliazul estaba jugueteando con algo entre sus manos. La máscara que le había robado a Lena.

-¿Qué te parece mi nuevo trofeo, Fleur?- dijo Deino con una amplia sonrisa. La francesa sonrió también. La mujer siguió jugando con la máscara ajena, y se cruzó de brazos- ¿puedes creer lo estúpido que fue este chico? Ah, el amor te hace hacer las cosas más ridículas…-

- _Le joli syndrome de l'amour_ \- dijo Fleur en tono burlón. Se echó a reír, pero pronto su risa se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Deino.

-Oh, no, esos malditos santos de Athena otra vez- añadió la francesa, y se volvió hacia la otra chica- no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Lena haya sobrevivido y soplado a los santos nuestros planes, ¿verdad?-

-La paralicé, imposibilité el uso de su cosmo y la enterré viva con una reserva muy limitada de oxígeno, ¿tú que crees?- dijo Deino, mostrándole la máscara de la amazona de Corona Boreal- debe estar muerta desde hace un rato-

Fleur de Lys alzó las cejas, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Llama al ejército de las sombras por si las dudas- dijo Fleur de Lys- no debemos confiarnos. Si son los santos de Athena, no debemos dejar que se acerquen a Christoffer hasta que hayamos obtenido todo su cosmo-

x-x-x

 _Playa cerca del Santuario_

Shaka apareció en la playa, junto a Camus y a Afrodita. Ambos santos habían sido brevemente informados de lo que había sucedido por Shaka, y se apresuraron a buscar al aprendiz faltante. El santo de Piscis se acercó a una de las palmeras, y la tocó con la yema de sus dedos. La palmera brilló levemente.

-Hay un almacén cerca de aquí- dijo Afrodita- ahí deben estar…-

-No necesitábamos eso, Afro- dijo Camus, señalando hacia el lado contrario del mar, donde había un grupo de hombres con armaduras negras acercándose a ellos- creo que los enemigos nos estaban esperando-

Shaka frunció el entrecejo al verlos acercarse a ellos. Afrodita puso una mano en el hombro del santo de Virgo.

-Ve, adelántate, Shaka- le dijo el santo de Piscis- nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos-

Camus apoyó lo que dijo Afrodita encendiendo su cosmo y formando una bola de nieve en su mano derecha. Shaka asintió y se volvió invisible. Encontraría a Christoffer, y le daría a Deino una lección por haberse metido con Lena y haberla atacado a traición.

Afrodita y Camus se volvieron hacia los guerreros de las sombras.

-Hora de repartir golpes- dijo Afrodita, con una rosa roja en su mano derecha- y van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a Death Mask-

Camus asintió y se preparó a luchar. Esperaba que Shaka encontrara pronto a Christoffer, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pues era algo terrible perder a un aprendiz.

x-x-x

 _Enfermería del Santuario_

Lena abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus ojos violeta brillaron con la luz que estaba sobre ella. Se encontró pronto los ojos ojos castaños de Sofi.

-¿Lena?- escuchó a la pelirroja- ¿te sientes bien?-

La amazona volvió sus ojos hacia la chica, sorprendida de donde estaba. Se llevó una mano a la cara, y se sorprendió de no tener puesta su máscara, olvidando por un segundo la razón por la que no la tenía. Miró a su alrededor volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, y vio a Mu dándole la espalda, con su cosmo encendido y conjurando un muro de cristal alrededor de la habitación donde se encontraban. Sofi le dio la mano, y suavemente la hizo levantarse sobre la camilla, levantó el respaldo de la misma y la ayudó a apoyarse en él. Una vez que lo hizo, puso tres semillas en la mano de la chica.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Lena.

-Semillas del cardo mariano- dijo Sofi en voz baja- el antídoto del hongo que te hicieron ingerir-

Lena miró alternadamente a la chica pelirroja y las semillas en su mano. Después de un instante de deliberación, Lena metió las semillas en su boca.

-Gracias- dijo Lena, llevándose las manos a la frente, y haciendo nuevamente un gesto desesperado.

-Toma tiempo, tranquila- dijo Sofi- en unos minutos te sentirás mejor-

-No es eso…- dijo la chica castaña, tocando la cicatriz de su rostro con su mano. Intentó levantarse de la camilla, pero Sofi la detuvo.

-No, espera- dijo Sofi- tienes que descansar, Lena. Tienes que recuperarte, se lo prometiste a Shaka que te cuidarías-

Lena la miró alzando las cejas. Tan pronto como había ingerido las semillas, la chica se había sentido mucho mejor. Incluso sentía su cosmo latir con la misma fuerza que antes de haber tomado ese veneno.

-No esperarás que me quede aquí- dijo la amazona, cruzándose de brazos- tengo que ir a ayudar a Shaka. Y a darle una lección a Deino sobre…-

-No, ni hablar- dijo Sofi- mírate como estás. Hace menos de una hora estuviste a punto de morir, dejaste de respirar por un rato. No te voy a dejar irte-

Lena se cruzó de brazos, pero sonrió maliciosamente.

-Vamos a ver, eres una chica que no tiene cosmo, y yo soy una amazona de plata. Por más que esté herida, ¿cómo vas a detenerme?- dijo la amazona, aunque con una sonrisa cansada.

-Quizá no puedo detenerte, Lena- dijo Sofi, sonriendo ampliamente- pero sabes que Aioros te hará papilla si intentas pasar sobre mí-

Lena sonrió. Mu, quien estaba escuchando a las chicas charlar, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Lamento el susto que les di (not). Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Ya falta poco para el final. Les mando un abrazo a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. 12: Ultimos Días Soleados

**HISTORIA DE TERROR**

XII: ULTIMOS DÍAS SOLEADOS

 _Almacén, Playa Cerca del Santuario_

Shaka entró al almacén, guiándose por el flujo de cosmo de Christoffer. No tuvo que buscar mucho. Se detuvo en seco al ver a su aprendiz, flotando en el aire, con sus brazos extendidos, y rodeado de un halo brillante, su cosmo lentamente dejándolo y llenando una pequeña caja transparente. El santo frunció el entrecejo.

-Oh, vaya- dijo una voz femenina- no esperaba verlo aquí, _señor_ Shaka-

Shaka se volvió, y se encontró a Deino, sentada en una silla y sonriendo. La chica no tenía su máscara. Tenía una armadura negra y azul, como las de los sirvientes de Deimos, y estaba jugando con la máscara de Lena entre sus manos. Al verla hacer eso, por más que fuera la reencarnación de Buda, la sangre de Shaka comenzó a hervir de coraje. La haría pagar por jugar así con su amiga.

-Vamos, vamos, no te enojes, Shaka- dijo Deino, caminando en círculos- Lena tenía que morir, sabía demasiado sobre mí y sobre mis planes…-

-Lena está viva, y a salvo. Tu plan falló- dijo Shaka. Deino frunció el entrecejo por unos segundos, furiosa al escuchar eso, pero después volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No importa lo que haya pasado con esa mujer- dijo la chica peliazul en un tono indiferente- pronto regresaré por ella y la enviaré al Inframundo, a donde pertenece. Claro, después de haber terminado contigo…-

Deino encendió su cosmo, y Shaka hizo lo mismo. El santo de Virgo se sorprendió al notar la fuerza del cosmo de su enemiga: seguramente no usaba el suyo por completo mientras pretendía ser la aprendiz de Lena. Ambos se atacaron mutuamente. Shaka utilizó TENMA KOFUKU y la chica le lanzó un ataque de cosmo con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos ataques chocaron a la mitad del aire y se desvanecieron. Shaka se volvió a Christoffer, un tanto preocupado. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

-Te daré una oportunidad, porque alguna vez perteneciste a la orden de Athena. Ríndete y libera a Christoffer- dijo Shaka, molesto por la situación- si lo haces, veré que tu muerte sea lo más rápido e indolora que se pueda, considerando lo que estuviste a punto de hacerle a Lena-

Deino se echó a reir.

-No lo entendiste, ¿verdad? Nunca pertenecí a la orden de Athena. Bien, bien, santo de Virgo- dijo Deino sin dejar de sonreír- ahora te mostraré tu propia debilidad-

Shaka se puso en guardia cuando la chica sonrió de manera muy peculiar, y levantó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza. Bajó la mano, con su palma frente a su rostro, de arriba a abajo, y su apariencia cambió. Sus ojos se volvieron de color violeta, sus cabellos castaños, y una cicatriz vertical cruzó la mitad de su cara.

El santo de Virgo se quedó helado al ver en lo que se había convertido su enemiga. Deino había tomado la apariencia de Lena.

-¿Estás sorprendido, Shaka?- dijo Deino. Incluso su voz era la de la amazona de Corona Boreal, haciendo que el corazón del santo dorado diera un vuelco- creí que ya te lo habrías imaginado. Puedo cambiar mi apariencia a voluntad. ¿Porqué crees que elegí una apariencia tan parecida a Enyo, la maestra de Lena? Sabía que ella se alejaría de mí y me evitaría lo más posible si me parecía a su antigua maestra-

El santo de Virgo estaba sorprendido, pero se mantuvo firme, en posición de ataque. Deino se echó a reír. Shaka volvió a mirar a Christoffer de reojo, su cosmo fluctuando. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Veamos si Shaka vuelve a ser capaz de enfrentarse a Lena con todo lo que tiene- añadió la chica con una sonrisa maligna.

Shaka frunció el entrecejo. El parecido con Lena era impresionante. La mujer incluso había copiado el cosmo de Lena, y se puso la máscara de la amazona, encendió su cosmo y comenzó a pelear con él. Shaka, por su parte, peleó tan bien como pudo, pero solo se defendía. Cada vez que levantaba el puño para usar su poder contra ella, una fuerza invisible lo detenía. No, él mismo se detenía.

"No puedo", pensó el santo dorado. No podía volver a lastimarla. Ni siquiera a su imagen.

-¿Qué sucede, santo de Virgo?- le dijo Deino usando la voz de la amazona castaña- ¿perdiste tu espíritu de pelea?-

Shaka frunció el entrecejo y abrió los ojos, suspirando e intentando encender de nuevo su cosmo para atacar a la enemiga. Detrás de él, Fleur de Lys se acercó a la pelea y lo golpeó en la nuca con un tubo de metal. Ante ese ataque a traición, el santo de Virgo cayó al suelo, y apretó los ojos de dolor. Ambas mujeres se echaron de reír.

-Shaka de Virgo no puede pelear ni siquiera con la imagen de esa amazona- dijo Fleur de Lys- _c'est trés pathetique_ …-

Shaka levantó la vista y las miró. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Hace quince años, él lo había hecho, había peleado y atacado a le verdadera Lena sin reparos, a pesar de que era su amiga. ¿Porqué ahora no podía, a pesar de que sabía que la chica que estaba frente a él no era Lena?

-El pobre tonto no lo sabe- dijo Fleur de Lys, sin dejar de reír, y se inclinó hacia Shaka

\- ¿No lo ves, santo de Virgo?- dijo Deino, también burlándose de él con la voz de Lena- ¿no ves lo que es evidente para todos, menos para ti, al parecer? Si no lo sabes, te lo diremos: no puedes atacarme porque la amas-

Shaka la miró, helado. ¿Qué estaban diciendo? Intentó levantarse y volver a pelear, pero Fleur de Lys lo envolvió con su cosmo e impidió que se levantara, paralizando sus movimientos con su cosmo.

-Pareces estar sorprendido, Shaka de Virgo- dijo Deino sin dejar de sonreír- oh, si vieras lo frustrante que eran las discusiones entre ustedes dos. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar reírme de ustedes. Todas esas peleas. Toda esa… tensión- añadió, haciendo un gesto fastidiado- tómalo de mí. La amas, por eso corriste a salvarla a ella primero, en vez de averiguar primero que había pasado con tu aprendiz-

Shaka frunció el entrecejo, mientras que Fleur de Lys lo mantenía inmóvil y Deino encendía su cosmo, lista para dar el golpe final.

-No, no, Deino, espera, _s'il vous plait_ \- dijo Fleur de Lys, poniendo los ojos en blanco- tengo una mejor idea. Usa los polvos que te di. Será muy útil controlar a un santo de Athena-

-Sí, tienes razón- sonrió Deino, mirando a Shaka- no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad dada a nosotros por los dioses. No dejes que se mueva, Fleur. Santo de Virgo- dijo Deino, sirviendo un puñado de polvo en la palma de su mano- vas a regresar al Santuario, y vas a asesinar a Athena por nosotros…-

Shaka apretó los ojos. Si era cierto lo que decían, era la misma sustancia que habían usado con el hermano de Anfitrite, quizá podían obligado a hacer algo terrible. Pero antes de que Deino soplara el polvo sobre su cara, la mujer cayó al suelo de golpe.

Al escucharla caer, Shaka por fin abrió los ojos y miró hacia el frente. Deino estaba tumbada en el suelo, y Lena, la verdadera Lena, estaba de pie frente a ella, con su armadura puesta y su puño cerrado, mirando a Deino con enojo. Su rostro estaba pálido, pero tenía en sus ojos una chispa que le decía que deseaba pelear.

-¿Realmente caíste por eso, Shaka?- dijo Lena, alzando las cejas y poniéndose las manos en las caderas, cuando tanto Shaka como Fleur de Lys la miraban, sorprendidos- ella ni siquiera pelea como yo. Deberías saberlo, peleaste conmigo. Y si tú me disculpas, mocosa insolente- añadió, inclinándose y arrebatando su máscara del rostro de Deino, quien había vuelto a tener su apariencia habitual- esto me pertenece-

Shaka sonrió aliviado al verla ahí. Al final de cuentas lo había salvado de caer en el control de los enemigos, pero pasado su alivio frunció el entrecejo, un poco preocupado por ella. Hacía menos de dos horas que había estado bajo tierra e intoxicada. Lena aún no estaba bien.

-No debiste haber huido de la enfermería, aún no estás recuperada- dijo Shaka en un tono un tanto, pues, sabiondo.

-Yo puedo ser muy persuasiva- dijo Lena con una sonrisa, al parecer muy satisfecha de sí misma, como si acabara de hacer una maldad- Sofi no tuvo elección más que dejarme ir-

Shaka sonrió mientras que la amazona usó su poder para atacar a Fleur y liberar al santo dorado del cosmo que lo tenía en el suelo.

-¿Siempre eres tan terca?- dijo el santo dorado, alzando las cejas con fingida sorpresa.

-¿Y tú siempre eres tan sabiondo?- dijo Lena, ofreciéndole una mano y sonriendo antes de que su rostro desapareciera tras su máscara.

Shaka se había quedado mirándola con creciente interés y sorpresa. Así que esa era la sonrisa de Lena. Nunca antes la había visto sonreír. El santo de Virgo se levantó, librándose del poder de Fleur de Lys, y aceptando la mano de Lena para levantarse.

-¿Qué me dices, Shaka?- dijo Lena, sin dejar de sonreír, aunque el santo dorado reconoció la fiereza en su mirada, lista para pelear- ¿pelearás junto a mí?-

Shaka asintió, y se volvió a las dos mujeres.

Deino se levantó, con su cosmo encendido, y los miró de manera amenazante. Se volvió a Fleur de Lys e hizo un gesto.

-Vete de aquí con lo que obtuvimos, Fleur- dijo Deino, haciendo un gesto para que la francesa se fuera- yo me encargo de ellos…-

Fleur de Lys asintió. Tomó la caja que estaba absorbiendo el cosmo de Christoffer y, con un movimiento de su mano, salió apresuradamente del edificio. El chico, quien flotaba en el aire con el halo a su alrededor, cayó pesadamente al suelo y no se movió. Shaka y Lena hicieron el gesto de seguirla, pero Deino se interpuso.

-No, no, no van a seguir a Fleur, _maestra_ \- dijo Deino cargada de desdén, frotándose la cara, en el sitio donde Lena la había golpeado para evitar que atacara a Shaka, pero volvió a sonreír- ustedes dos van a morir aquí mismo. ¡Qué romántico…!-

Ambos se prepararon a pelear. Shaka decidió darle la oportunidad a la amazona de pelear con la traidora. Se había ganado la oportunidad. La chica encendió su cosmo y atacó, y Deino hizo otro tanto. Los ataques de amabas fueron muy parejos, sobre todo porque Lena aún no se recuperaba. Finalmente el suyo ganó, y Deino fue lanzada contra la pared por la fuerza del ataque de la amazona.

-¡Maldita!- gritó Deino, encendiendo su cosmo con furia y atacándola de nuevo, esta vez con lanzándole golpes y patadas con sus manos y pies encendidas de cosmo. Lena contraatacó de igual manera, deteniendo sus ataques y defendiéndose y finalmente volvió a lanzarla contra la pared y herirla. Pero esta vez fue demasiado, y la amazona cayó de rodillas.

-Lena…- dijo Shaka, acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien, Shaka- dijo la chica, recuperando el aliento y llevándose la mano a la frente.

Lena se levantó de nuevo y se preparó para seguir peleando, pero para Shaka estaba claro que ella ya no podía seguir peleando, además de que el santo había tenido ya suficiente. El santo de Virgo encendió su cosmo y empujó suavemente a Lena atrás con suavemente.

-Es mi turno. Te arrepentirás de lastimar a las dos personas que más me importan en el mundo- dijo Shaka- voy a terminar contigo-

Deino rió burlonamente.

-Te voy a enseñar lo que puedo hacer- dijo la mujer, encendiendo su cosmo. Sonrió de manera maligna y, haciendo un amague de atacar a Shaka, dirigió su ataque a Lena. Ella intento evitarlo, pero estando tan fatigada no pudo moverse tan rápido. Shaka se interpuso entre ella y el ataque, y conjuró una esfera de energía para protegerse junto con la chica.

-Gracias- dijo Lena en voz baja. Shaka le sonrió, y se volvió hacia el enemigo, encendiendo su cosmo de manera furiosa.

-TENBU HORIN- dijo Shaka con calma. Deino intentó defenderse, pero no pudo hacer nada contra el ataque del santo de Virgo. Los cinco sentidos se borraron de golpe de Deino, y finalmente la malvada mujer cayó al suelo pesadamente, sin vida.

Una vez que vencieron a Deino, Shaka sonrió y se volvió a Lena, quien lo miraba bajo la máscara. Tras un momento de mirarse entre ellos, ambos se apresuraron hacia donde estaba Christoffer. Shaka lo hizo volverse sobre su espalda, y ambos lo examinaron.

El pobre chico estaba vivo, pero inconsciente y completamente fatigado. Sus extremidades estaban rígidas, igual que los santos de bronce y Death Mask. Al verlo así, Lena sacó un puñado de semilla de su bolsillo y puso una en los labios de Christoffer.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Shaka, mirando las semillas con curiosidad.

-Es el antídoto de los venenos de estas personas. Se los quité a Sofi antes de venir- dijo Lena en voz baja- supuse que lo habrían intoxicado también. Estará bien-

Shaka sonrió y asintió. La amazona se volvió hacia él y se cruzó de brazos. Se quitó la máscara, sintiéndose un poco claustrofóbica. Respiró hondo y miró al santo dorado.

-Shaka, ¿porqué no podías atacarla mientras tenía mi apariencia? A Deino, quiero decir- dijo Lena, con genuina curiosidad, sin una pizca de acusación o reclamo en su voz- antes lo hiciste sin reparos-

Shaka bajó la mirada.

-Sí, lo hice antes- dijo Shaka en voz baja- porque antes no me había dado cuenta-

El santo de Virgo extendió sus manos hacia ella y, con cuidado, acercó sus manos a la mejilla de la chica. Lena sonrió levemente ante aquella caricia. El santo pasó sus dedos por la cicatriz que tenía la chica en su rostro, mirándola bien de cerca. Ella bajó su mirada, apenada por el hecho de que Shaka viera su rostro tan fijamente, tan de cerca. No estaba acostumbrada.

Shaka tomó sus manos.

-Lo siento, Lena… yo…- comenzó nuevamente a decir el santo de Virgo.

Lena alzó las cejas, pero sonrió. Shaka se sintió desarmado por esa sonrisa. ¡Era tan linda! Y pensó que era un crimen que la chica la escondiera bajo la máscara todo el tiempo.

-Shaka, me sorprende de ti- dijo la chica en un tono astuto- usualmente eres más… comunicativo y sabiondo-

Shaka sonrió.

-Me gustas, Lena- dijo Shaka- yo… yo te…-

-Yo te amo, Shaka- dijo Lena en voz baja, sonriendo.

-Yo te amo- dijo Shaka por fin, aunque no sin dificultad, y mucho menos sin ponerse completamente rojo.

Lena sonrió, y casi rió. Shaka sonrió, y lentamente abrió sus ojos azules para mirarla mejor. El santo de Virgo extendió sus brazos hacia ella, y la atrajo hacia sí con delicadeza. La chica no se resistió, sino que puso las manos en la cintura del santo. Los ojos azules de él se fijaron en los ojos violetas de la chica. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando los labios de ambos se tocaron por al menos unos instantes, o cuando cerraron los ojos.

Fue solo un segundo, y casi inmediatamente tuvieron que separarse. Lena se volvió a poner la máscara, cubriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. Afrodita y Camus habían vencido a todos los enemigos que estaban afuera, y llegaron al almacén.

-Ya terminamos afuera- dijo Afrodita, sacudiéndose las manos, con una sonrisa satisfecha- ¿todo bien aquí?-

Lena se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió bajo su máscara. Shaka asintió cabizbajo, intentando cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas. Esos dos casi los atrapan. Afrodita estaba completamente distraída, pero Camus los miró sospechosamente.

-Disculpen, ¿nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó el santo de Acuario, alzando las cejas.

-Nada- dijo Shaka, inclinándose para ayudar a Christoffer a levantarse del suelo- creo que sería bueno regresar al Santuario. Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar-

-Empezando porque hay que sacar a Sofi del armario de la enfermería- dijo Lena en voz baja, bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada- realmente espero que Aioros no me use de diana de prácticas por eso…-

x-x-x

 _Enfermería, Santuario de Athena_

Una vez que liberaron a una muy enojada Sofi de uno de los armarios de la enfermería, Shaka se encargó de que ambos, Lena y Christoffer, fueran atendidos nuevamente ahí.

La chica estaba exhausta, sobre todo porque había ido a pelear cuando aún no se recuperaba por completo. Sofi insistió en que debía quedarse a pasar la noche en la enfermería, para que los aprendices estuvieran al pendiente de ella durante un tiempo más.

Christoffer, por su parte, no solo estaba intoxicado, sino que su cosmo estaba muy disminuido porque se lo habían robado, y aún antes de que despertara todos sabían que sufriría de un corazón roto.

Shaka no se separó de ninguno de los dos, incluso durante la noche, cuando Aioros fue por Sofi y le lanzó al santo de Virgo una mirada enojada por lo que su chica había hecho. El santo de Sagitario se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

Al caer la noche, Shaka estaba sentado sobre una silla, junto a la camilla donde dormía Lena. La chica se había quitado su máscara para dormir, sin importarle que Shaka o alguien más la viera. Ya se acostumbraría a estar sin ella. El santo sonrió y estiró su mano, acariciando con cariño la mejilla de la chica con uno de sus dedos.

Lena abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-Shaka- dijo la chica, sorprendida de aún verlo ahí, desperezándose por unos momentos- deberías irte a dormir. Es muy tarde-

-No… no quiero dejarte aquí sola- dijo Shaka. Lena sonrió, y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Supongo… supongo que tengo que agradecerte- dijo Lena por fin, rompiendo el silencio- creí… realmente creí que iba a morir en esa caja. Que iban a encontrar mis huesos ahí, dentro de cien años. Gracias, Shaka-

-Tú fuiste quien me llamaste- dijo el santo, sonriendo- confiaste en mí-

-Sí, lo hice- dijo Lena, bajando un poco la mirada- tenía información urgente que pasar...-

-¿Sucede algo malo?- dijo el santo, notando algo de tristeza en su tono.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Shaka- dijo ella- sé que fui bastante desagradable contigo antes. Sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros. No debí ser tan... grosera y agresiva contigo todo este tiempo-

Shaka bajó la mirada, jugando con sus dedos entrelazados.

-Quiero que sepas, Lena, que no me arrepiento de haber ganado la armadura- dijo Shaka en voz baja- lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de que creas que no me importabas cuando pelee contigo. Cierto, no detuve mis golpes como tú lo hiciste… pero todos y cada uno me hirieron tanto como a ti. Estas cicatrices- añadió, pasando sus dedos por los tatuajes en los brazos de Lena- realmente llevan quince años pesando en mi conciencia. Hace un par de años, cuando los espectros de Hades iban a atacar el Santuario y yo sabía que iba a morir, no pude hacerlo sin despedirme de ti. Lena, yo… yo siempre te he querido-

Lena suspiró sin dejar de sonreír.

-Creo que por eso nos peleamos tanto- dijo la chica.

-Si en algo Deino tenía razón, era eso- dijo Shaka- teníamos mucha tensión entre nosotros, todo porque no podíamos admitir nuestros verdaderos sentimientos-

Shaka sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella. Lena le puso sus brazos en los hombros, y ambos se besaron. El santo dorado se sintió como si pudiera llegar al Nirvana con ese beso, el beso de su hermosa y testaruda chica que llevaba años esperando recibir, aunque no lo admitiera.

Una vez que se separaron, ambos intentaron recuperar el aliento. La chica se volvió a recostar en su camilla, mientras el santo pasaba los dedos por los cabellos de ella.

-Espero que esto elimine el toque de queda- comentó Shaka después de un rato en silencio, mirando el suelo- Kanon no está nada feliz de no poder estar en su templo con Satu-

-Por cierto, y hablando de ella- dijo Lena en voz baja, sonriendo y recostándose sobre su costado derecho, para poder mirarlo- tú ya sabes el sexo de la criatura, ¿no es así?-

Shaka sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Lo sabes!- dijo Lena, alzando un poco la voz, haciendo que Christoffer se moviera un poco. Ambos esperaron un poco en silencio, y el chico se volvió a dormir- lo sabes. ¿Es niño o niña?-

Shaka siguió sonriendo, y alzó las cejas de manera significativa. Se acercó a Lena, y le susurró algo al oído. La chica sonrió y se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Pero tienes que guardar el secreto- le dijo Shaka- la señorita Athena me dijo que Kanon y Satu no lo saben. No quisieron saber hasta el día en que nazca-

Lena asintió. Besó al santo en la mejilla y se volvió a acostar. Shaka sonrió ampliamente.

x-x-x

 _Enfermería del Santuario_

 _La mañana siguiente_

Christoffer se levantó con un dolor de cabeza, y un dolor mucho más fuerte y agudo en su corazón. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de una pesadilla, pero cuando el adolescente vio a su maestro junto a él, y a Lena en una camilla del otro lado de Shaka, la verdad cayó sobre él, y se dio cuenta de que Deino lo había engañado para robar su cosmo.

El chico intentó encender su cosmo, pero solo una chispa surgió de él. Ésta provocó que Shaka se volviera hacia él. Christoffer bajó la mirada, rehusándose a mirar a Shaka, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Chris- le dijo Shaka en voz baja, acercándose a él mientras que Lena aún dormía- ¿estás bien? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti-

-No se preocupe, maestro- dijo el chico tristemente- puse en peligro a la señorita Lena, desobedecí sus órdenes, y además ya no tengo cosmo. Ya no puedo estar en el Santuario de Athena…-

-No digas eso- dijo Shaka en el mismo tono serio que usaba- fuiste engañado, como todos y cada uno de nosotros. Y aún tienes tu cosmo. Disminuido, pero ahí esta. Y con entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que regresará-

-No, no quiero nada- dijo Christoffer- no quiero…-

Shaka sonrió benévolamente.

-Christoffer, aquí en el Santuario no te dejaremos solo- dijo el santo de Virgo- eres un aprendiz a santo dorado. No te escogí yo, ni tú me escogiste a mí como maestro. Te escogió la señorita Athena. Y es a ella a quien tendrás que decir que no quieres ser un santo dorado-

El adolescente bajó la mirada, y Shaka sonrió levemente.

-Eso pensé- dijo Shaka- ahora descansa. Pronto tendremos que volver a entrenar para que recuperes todas las fuerzas que perdiste-

-Lo… lo lamento maestro- dijo Christoffer. Shaka le lanzó una mirada benévola. Lo cierto era que todos estaban un poco sacudidos por lo sucedido cuando reconocieron la traición de Deino, pero ahora todo estaba bien. Iba a estar bien.

Shaka levantó la vista cuando sintió un cosmo conocido acercarse. Un portal a otra dimensión, del cual salió un renuente Kanon, llevando consigo a Satu, ayudándola a caminar. Tan pronto como salieron, el gemelo procuró una silla para su chica y la hizo tomar asiento junto a Christoffer. Éste se volvió hacia el suelo, avergonzado.

-Shaka, ¿te molestaría dejarme hablar un momento con Christoffer?- dijo Satu en voz baja.

El aludido sonrió y asintió, saliendo de esa pieza junto con Shaka. Una vez se quedaron solos, Satu tomó la mano de Christoffer.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Chris- dijo la chica con un susurro, sonriendo levemente- estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti-

-No estoy bien, Satu- dijo el adolescente en voz baja- me robaron mi cosmo. Me engañaron, jugaron con mis sentimientos, y se burlaron de mí-

Satu sonrió tristemente. Eso era lo que hacían esas personas. No les importaba para nada el sufrimiento.

-Chris- le dijo Satu, poniendo su mano en el hombro del adolescente- mira a tu alrededor. En en Santuario aún hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ti- acentuó su sonrisa, y sacó una pequeña placa dorada de su bolsillo- la señorita Athena te envía esto-

Christoffer lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el chico.

-No lo sé- dijo Satu- dijo que está impregnada con su propio cosmo. Y que te ayudaría a recuperar el tuyo-

Satu sonrió y llamó a Kanon, quien regresó apresuradamente a ayudarla a levantarse. Tras despedirse con una sonrisa, se volvió a su chico. El gemelo, por su parte, la besó en la mejilla con cariño y abrió un portal a otra dimensión, tras el que desaparecieron. Christoffer se quedó solo, mirando la placa que Athena le había enviado, cuando Shaka regresó.

-¿Qué es eso?- quiso saber el santo de Virgo.

-No estoy seguro- dijo Chris- Satu dijo que la señorita Athena la envió-

Shaka comprendió y sonrió.

-No la sueltes- dijo Shaka- y enciende tu cosmo. Esa plaquita es la señorita Athena intentando ayudarte a recuperar tu cosmo-

Christoffer obedeció y, en vez de un chispazo, un cosmo ténue, pero constante, se formó a su alrededor. El chico sonrió, sintiendo la calidez de su propio cosmo cubriéndolo. Shaka también sonrió, aliviado. Su aprendiz se recuperaría pronto.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

Fleur de Lys se dio cuenta de que Deino no regresaría de la playa de Atenas. Sabía bien que no era rival para un santo dorado sola, mucho menos con la ayuda de Lena. Pero eso no importaba: el sacrificio de Deino habría valido la pena. Tenían lo que necesitaban.

-La primera parte de nuestro plan fue un éxito- dijo Fleur de Lys- aunque perdimos a Deino, pronto no importará-

La otra mujer sonrió y asintió. Traía en la manos una capa con una capucha, ambas de color negro. La dobló en sus brazos y sonrió, echándose una mochila a su hombro.

-Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, Didrika- dijo Fleur de Lys- no puedes fallar-

-Lo sé- dijo la chica, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha, distorsionando la realidad, con lo que formó un portal tras el que desapareció- no fallaré- se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el portal se cerrara.

x-x-x

 _Orillas del Bosque, Santuario de Athena_

Días después, una vez que se hubo recuperado por completo, Lena había regresado al recinto de las amazonas. Shaina, Marín y las otras estaban sorprendidas por lo que había pasado, pero también estaban aliviadas de que su compañera hubiera regresado con vida. No solo ella. Death Mask ya se había recuperado, aunque estaba un poco molesto por no poder dar de patadas por lo que le habían hecho, y de igual manera los tres santos de bronce.

Una vez que se libró de sus preocupadas compañeras, Lena se dirigió a su sitio favorito, a la orilla del bosque. Cuando llegó, sintió un breve escalofrío al recordar que casi había muerto en ese sitio. No había rastro del foso ni de la caja donde había estado encerrada. Suspiró, y se dejó caer nuevamente en el pasto. Suspiró, sonriente, y se quitó la máscara para sentir sobre su rostro los rayos del sol.

-No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?- dijo la voz de Shaka, llegando a unos pasos de ella- vaciar tu mente y relajarte, quiero decir-

Lena le lanzó una mirada astuta, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Shaka sonrió, y se tumbó en el césped, a su lado, y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Oh, es más relajante de lo que creí- dijo el santo de Virgo, sonriente, al sentir el cálido sol sobre su rostro.

-¿Ves de lo que te has perdido todos estos años?- dijo ella, volviendo su rostro hacia él. Shaka hizo lo mismo y sonrió. Extendió su mano y tomó la de ella. Y ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, tomados de la mano y tumbados en el suelo, disfrutando de los últimos días soleados antes de que llegara el otoño.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras, y por sus reviews. Para la siguiente historia nos trasladaremos al Inframundo, pues será un fic de AiacosxViolate y RadamanthysxOC, espérenla muy, muy pronto. Un abrazo a todos, especialmente a **Shadir** y **Misao-CG** , nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
